


Гарри Поттер и Дикая Охота

by Glicozamin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, References to Wiedźmin | The Witcher
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glicozamin/pseuds/Glicozamin
Summary: – Чародейка похищена всадниками из иного измерения, и её безутешный жених вместе с верными и не очень друзьями ищут пути её спасения. Смогут ли они... Поттер, что ты делаешь?– Убиваю тварей.





	Гарри Поттер и Дикая Охота

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер со вселенной Ведьмака (без участия оригинальных персонажей Саги). При написании автор пользовался данными игровой вселенной, нежели книжной, и менял положение и описание географических объектов, факты, законы и условия в угоду повествования.
> 
> Написано на конкурс немагических АУ вот в эту ламповую группу: https://vk.com/drarry_fan.

Костёр трещал и подрагивал – холодный ветер стелился по мёрзлой земле, вздёргивал сухую листву в воздух и завывал в тёмных, непроглядных кронах. Гарри всмотрелся в темноту между чёрными, разлапистыми стволами, и на какое-то время задумался, не влить ли в себя флакон Кошки. Потом покачал головой и передумал – медальон на его груди вспыхнул камнями-глазами и прекратил вибрировать. 

Далеко из чащи слышались скрипучие стоны и надсадный, глухой хруст. 

\- Что там? – без интереса спросил Рон и примерился к жареной ноге – к вечеру они поймали знатного вепря. 

Гарри вглядывался в темноту ещё какое-то время.

\- Леший. 

Невилл, убивающий пестик в ступке с растолчёнными травами, опасливо оглянулся, но промолчал – Гарри слышал, как прыгает его сердце от первобытного страха перед темнотой. Ночью ощущения всегда искрились на кончиках пальцев. 

Они не проронили ни слова – только Рон чавкал мясом, да Леший глубоко в чаще леса растил новые, сухие корни. 

И Малфой – Малфой надсадно дышал сквозь переломанный нос. 

Гарри помассировал ноющую переносицу – поджал ноги под себя, положил ладони на колени, глубоко вдохнул кострового дыма и замер. Медитация никогда не давалась ему легко, но сейчас она была до дрожи в уставших пальцах необходима. 

Звуки стихли, и его окутала чёрная, непроглядная тишина. 

Полгода назад Гермиона была похищена всадниками Дикой Охоты прямо из исследовательской экспедиции посреди Офира – они узнали об этом не сразу, и если бы не Луна, помогающая им из наглухо закрытой, словно крепость, Аретузы, никогда бы и не узнали. 

\- Гермиона искала артефакты, помогающие существам из одного мира приходить в другой, - сказала им Луна, когда они встретились на нейтральной территории. – Некоторые чародейки из Ложи занимаются вопросом перемещения Дикой Охоты и утверждают, что всадники теряют Навигаторов, что затрудняет их перемещение по мирам. 

\- Зачем им вообще перемещаться по мирам? – раздраженно спросил Рон – он был взвинченный, уставший и находящийся в постоянном напряжении. Впрочем, так и должен выглядеть краснолюд, у которого почти из-под носа украли невесту. 

\- Их собственный мир погибает под натиском Белого Хлада, - Луна потерла зудящие виски. – Я не уверена, Гермиона никогда не делилась своими изысканиями, особенно с Ложей, но я думаю, в Офире она что-то нашла. Какой-то из артефактов, и поэтому они предприняли почти самоубийственную вылазку, чтобы забрать её. 

Самоубийственную – потому что без Навигатора вернуться в собственный мир почти невозможно. 

Они искали артефакты – долго и методично, прочесывая все библиотеки, которые подворачивались им под руку, допрашивая каждого колдуна или колдунью, которые когда-либо в своих изысканиях прибегали к информации о межпространственном перемещении или Дикой Охоте, досконально изучая каждую крупицу, попавшую им в руки. 

И они ждали – ждали, когда Дикая Охота снова ступит на Континент. 

Луна связалась с ними утром; у неё были красные глаза и трясущиеся руки, но она держалась прямо и собранно – как ректор МакГонагалл, которая так и не изменилась за те десятилетия, что Гарри её не видел. 

\- Они будут в полдень на Ард Скеллиге, - сказала она сипло и настороженно. – Минерва поможет вам оказаться там вовремя. 

Они ступили на мёрзлую землю, когда всадники Охоты крушили недостроенные драккары у Каэр Трольде – воины Скеллиге оказали им достойный отпор, и это спугнуло их прежде, чем Гарри успел добраться до Короля. 

Дамблдор говорил, что они уже встречались раньше – Гарри и Король Гона. И что после – Дикая Охота очень долго не ступала на чужие земли. 

Гарри видел, как пустые глазницы стального шлема исчезают в искристой мгле портала – у него кипела кровь, в висках стучал пульс, и он чувствовал, как набухают черные вены на его лице. Они были так близко, так чертовски близко! 

Мгла портала захлопнулась перед его пальцами, хлестнув его снежной плетью по щекам – над головой раздался оглушительный хлопок. Гарри поднял голову и успел только уронить меч под ноги, чтобы выставить руки перед собой – прямо с морозного ясного неба на него грохнулось бессознательное тело, и он свалился под его весом, ударившись затылком о ледяную корку, которой окутало залив близ Каэр Трольде. 

Этим телом оказался Драко Малфой из Бан Арда – без сознания, с переломанным носом и тугой черной повязкой на глазах. 

Когда ректор перекинула их в Велен, они были уставшие, злые и с бездыханным Малфоем на хвосте – тащили его на импровизированных носилках, – смогли только закатать вепря и развести костер прежде, чем лес под разрушенным Яворником накрыла непроглядная ночная тьма. Гарри ощущал, как медленно затягиваются раны под его легким кожаным доспехом, и как дыхание вдох за вдохом становиться ровным и свободным.

Регенерация достигла оптимальной точки – он открыл глаза и уставился на обгладывающего кость Рона. 

Лес затих – только ветер шелестел опадающими листьями. 

\- Как он? – спросил Гарри, наклоняясь над Малфоем – тот лежал в судорожном напряжении, дыша сквозь приоткрытые, сбитые губы; повязка на его глазах казалась траурной лентой. – Что у него с глазами?

Невилл, уплетающий бок от жареного вепря, поднял на него хмурый взгляд. 

\- Я не знаю, что это за чертовщина, но пусть он сам встает и снимает эту повязку, - отозвался он и поёжился. – Там магия, с которой я никогда не сталкивался. 

Хорошо, тогда лучше действительно не трогать. 

\- Он хоть жить будет? – Гарри поднёс руку к сероватому лицу и почувствовал, как воздух у его кожи вибрирует. 

Невилл пожал плечами. 

\- Я вправил ему кости, так что дышать он точно будет.

Рон раздражённо забулькал водой в собственном бурдюке, сшитом Молли из толстой кожи ослизга. 

\- Говорил, надо было скормить его гулям, - сказал он недовольно и поморщился – ясно, это была не вода. – Одной проблемой было бы меньше. 

Невилл перестал жевать.

\- Здесь водятся гули?

\- Они водятся везде, где есть трупы, - отозвался Гарри. – Через чащу леса – поле битвы. 

Он присел сбоку от Малфоя – прижался ухом к его груди и услышал слабый, размеренный стук. Малфой действительно дышал – воздух с хрипом проходил сквозь его раскрытые губы, – но выглядел так, будто собственноручно раскопался из могилы. Волосы растрёпаны, длинные, ниже плеч, спутанные и засаленные, под ногтями – тугая почва, кожа оцарапана и измазана в земле. Рубаха и штаны рваные и грязные, сапог не было, из вещей при себе – только резная шкатулка, которую они так и не смогли открыть – она не поддевалась ножом, не разбивалась и даже не горела. 

Гарри не мог понять, откуда Малфой взялся на Ард Скеллиге – не мог же он действительно просто свалиться на него с неба. 

\- Ты говорил, что знаешь его, - сказал Невилл, когда они сидели вокруг костра, грея руки над дрожащим пламенем – сна не было ни в одном глазу. 

\- Да кто его не знает, - недовольно сказал Рон, растягиваясь вдоль костра на боку – как краснолюд, надо сказать, много места он не занимал. И хотя Гарри нравилась эта шутка, он никогда её не озвучивал и держал при себе. 

Может, потом понадобится.

\- Нет, - Невилл покачал головой. – Я знаю, что Малфои – достаточно публичная семья колдунов, но ни с одним из них лично не общался, да и не хочу. А Гарри общался. 

\- Общался, - согласился Гарри. – Встречался с его семьей, когда был в Бан Арде проездом со Снейпом. 

Невилл присвистнул. 

\- Это же было давно.

Гарри кивнул.

\- Да, но мне хватило. 

На самом деле – не хватило, но это он тоже оставил при себе. 

Он поддерживал огонь в костре, когда остальные заснули – сидел всю ночь, вслушиваясь в шорохи леса и свистящее дыхание Малфоя за спиной. Думал, как поступить с утра – отправиться сразу в Новиград или попробовать найти целителя в Яворнике, но так и не пришел к однозначному решению. Ремесленников и лекарей в местных деревнях днём с огнём не сыскать – война скосила их огромным, неуёмным, полным обжигающего энтузиазма серпом, и выжившие старались расползтись поближе к стенам Новиграда или хотя бы к замку Вроницы. 

С другой стороны – Малфой мог не дожить до Новиграда, учитывая то, как осторожно они тащили его на носилках. 

Когда солнце мазнуло краем над горизонтом, Гарри вцепился в собственные колени и выдохнул сквозь сжатые губы. Дикая Охота ушла у него из-под носа, оставив с подыхающим Малфоем на руках. Гермиона всё ещё оставалась по ту сторону завесы, и протянуть ей руку они так и не смогли – даже не приблизились ни на йоту к возможности метнуться в другой мир на её поиски. Артефакторы молчали, ревностно охраняя свои тайны, колдуны плели интриги, Континент разрывался в войне, и никто не хотел платить за уничтожение гнёзд гулей больше пяти крон. 

Гарри глубоко вдохнул и резко выдохнул – это была полная…

\- Жопа, - Рон буквально подпрыгнул, вцепившись в рукоятку палицы – глаза его под кустистыми рыжими бровями сверкали Гарри за спину. 

Гарри обернулся – Малфой поднимался с носилок так, словно у него была сломана каждая кость в теле, как минимум, в трёх местах. Он не видел перед собой ничего, потому что слепо дергал головой, и всё ещё дышал ртом, несмотря на вправленный нос. Невилл бросился к нему, толкая в плечи – ляг, курва, – но Малфой тяжело скинул его ладони и куда-то потянулся.

Очень конкретно потянулся – словно чувствовал, куда нужно. К шкатулке, понял Гарри – присел на корточки, взял резной коробок в руки и покрутил в пальцах. Малфоя буквально перекосило – он сжал сухие губы и сцепил серые пальцы в кулак, бессильно подёргивая головой. 

\- Это ищешь? – спросил Гарри и потряс шкатулкой у него над ухом – она никак не звучала.

Малфой рванулся в сторону его руки и замер, словно пытаясь вспомнить, слышал ли он этот голос когда-нибудь. Конечно, он слышал – но разве он вспомнит?

Он молчал минут пять, не меньше, не меняя положение, будто вслушиваясь в шелест листьев вокруг. 

\- Пот-тер? – наконец, прохрипел он – звук получался булькающим, словно у Малфоя в горле зависла узкая толща густой воды. – Поттер, это ты?

Гарри застыл с проклятым коробком в руках и уставился в черную повязку, смотревшую прямо на него. Он сглотнул и ощерился: 

\- А что, не похож?

Они виделись хренову тучу лет назад. По человеческому летоисчислению – почти в прошлой жизни, не меньше. 

И он узнал.

Малфой вдруг криво ухмыльнулся и будто переломился пополам – от этого зрелища даже у Рона сжались внутренности. 

\- Получилось, - прохрипел Малфой, позволяя Невиллу уложить себя на носилки. – Получилось, чёрт возьми. 

Гарри навис над ним чёрной тенью.

\- Что получилось? – прошипел он и вцепился Малфою в плечи – Невиллу пришлось оттаскивать его. – Откуда ты, мать твою, взялся? 

Малфой с трудом вытянул руку и указал на резную шкатулку, лежащую между ними. Потом зашелся сиплым, надрывным кашлем.

\- Грейнджер. 

А затем он вернулся туда, откуда вылез минуты назад, и Гарри пришлось схватить Рона поперек груди, чтобы тот не обрушил ядовитые иглы палицы Малфою на голову – он кричал и требовал грёбаных ответов, потому что Малфой точно знал, этот ублюдок знал. 

Гарри принял решение – они пойдут искать проклятого целителя. 

***

Проклятый целитель, к слову, нашелся, и им пришлось проторчать в Велене ещё два долгих, сырых от низвергающегося дождя, дня. За это время Невилл успел выйти на охоту за травами, Рон – найти оружейника, а Гарри – заработать пару десятков монет за гульи гнёзда и ораву утопцев. 

И похоронить, в конце концов, Лешего в его же лесу. 

Малфой за это время успел приобрести почти человеческий румянец на щеках – и снять повязку с глаз. Они ждали, что под повязкой у него окажется что-то ужасное – пустые глазницы, разбитая вдребезги переносица с выколотыми глазными яблоками, или вовсе глаза василиска; Невилл потом признался, что по большей мере боялся снимать с него повязку именно поэтому. Гарри попытался представить себе человека, который ловит василиска – не окаменев каким-то чудом, – вырывает ему глаза и успешно пересаживает их Малфою, чтобы повеселиться, но не смог. 

Под повязкой были просто малфоевские глаза – такие, какими их помнил Гарри – только уставшие, потемневшие и как будто обведённые красной краской. 

Малфой ничего им не рассказывал, пока не наелся вдоволь – сожрал все сливы, которые Гарри откладывал на чёрный день, и от души приложился к роновому бурдюку. Затем уселся на единственную целую кровать в полуразрушенном брошенном доме – спальня ещё держалась, а вот кухня с пробитой крышей уже не выживала – и, скрестив ноги, вскинул на них голову. 

\- Вопросы?

Гарри готов был окунуть его головой в гулье гнездо – но, к сожалению, он их уже уничтожил. 

\- Давай по порядку, - сказал ему Гарри и поднял ладонь, когда Рон сунулся ему под руку. – Откуда ты свалился на Ард Скеллиге?

Малфой подобрался и вытер грязным запястьем нос.

\- Это очень интересная история, Поттер, - отозвался он глухо – ему всё ещё было тяжело говорить. – И длинная.

Рон сунул голову Гарри под локоть.

\- Что с Гермионой, ублюдок? – прошипел он, и Гарри запихал его обратно себе за спину – дай ему волю, и он бы обглодал Малфоя по косточкам. 

Малфой же казался невозмутимым. 

\- И твоя Грейнджер там тоже есть, Уизли. 

Их семьи были знакомы заочно; как-то раз Малфои даже появлялись в Вергене – не то, чтобы это была приятная встреча. 

Гарри поставил перед кроватью единственный стул на рассохшихся ножках и, усевшись, пристроил локти на треснутой спинке.

\- Можешь начинать хоть со своего рождения, - сказал ему Гарри и кивнул на окно – дождь лил непроницаемой завесой. – Нам торопиться некуда. 

Малфой подождал какое-то время, словно раздумывая, о чём говорить, а что оставить себе – затем откинулся спиной на рассохшиеся брёвна и прикрыл глаза.

\- Бан Ард был первым городом, в котором произошёл переворот, как вы знаете – дальше бунты и восстания полились по всему Каэдвену, и здравствующего короля быстро сместили. 

\- Ну, и слава Мелитэле, - хмыкнул Рон, и Малфой бросил на него сварливый взгляд из-под прикрытых, тяжёлых век. 

\- Как королевские советники, наша семья быстро стала изгоями – мы были вынуждены бежать и прятаться, - губы его сложились в ровную полосу, лицо стало жёстким. – Мама умерла через год после переворота – тяжело заболела и не выкарабкалась. Отец пытался продолжать заниматься тем, что у него получается лучше всего. 

\- Плести интриги? – подал голос Невилл, и Малфой качнул головой – его грязные волосы мазнули по плечу, и он раздражённо откинул их назад.

\- Нет, искать артефакты, - он поднял на них голову. – Изначально, наша семья была известна своей страстью к артефактам, а уже потом кто-то полез в политику – ну, и мы за ним, как следующие поколения. Я помогал отцу, мы даже смогли раскрутить небольшое дело в Нильфгаарде и держались на плаву с десятилетие, если не больше, - он устало потер тяжёлые веки. – Пока не начались гонения на чародеев. 

Гарри нахмурился.

\- Я знаю о гонениях на чародеек. 

\- В Нильфгаарде не любят колдовства – ни мужского, ни женского. У Императора какие-то личные счёты, видимо. 

Рон за спиной Гарри ухмыльнулся себе в бороду.

\- Нелегко же тебе, наверное, пришлось.

\- Не легче, чем тебе, Уизли, - зашипел Малфой, и они чуть не подрались, но Гарри вовремя успел встать между ними – доставать меч из ножен ему отчаянно не хотелось. И отчищать малфоевскую физиономию от брёвен – тоже, потому что он знал, на что способна махакамская палица. 

Когда они успокоились, Малфой, сжав зубы, продолжил. 

\- Мы снова бежали – отец остался у знакомых в Туссенте, а меня отправил в Офир. Он должен был ко мне присоединиться, но я больше его не видел, - он замолчал, и его жесткие губы побледнели. – В Офире я встретил Грейнджер – мы знакомы, потому что время от времени появляемся на всех этих чародейских советах и сборищах, - он поморщился, как от головной боли. – Она пригласила меня заняться поисками артефактов, пока я жду отца, и я согласился.

Рон возмущенно зафыркал и сложил руки на груди – дожили, его будущая невеста ищет артефакты с каким-то скользким ужом, бегущим от правосудия; картина складывалась интересная. 

\- Она сказала, какие артефакты ищет? – спросил Гарри, внимательно наблюдая, как Малфой медленно кивает головой – он мог слышать его надрывное дыхание даже с такого расстояния. 

\- Сказала, - он мазнул по ним оценивающим взглядом. – И мы даже нашли множество упоминаний об одном.

Рон снова подал голос.

\- Дай угадаю – а потом её похитила Дикая Охота, и ты, курва, ничего не мог сделать. 

Малфой поджал губы – в нём начинала кипеть кровь. 

\- Нас, Уизли. 

В тишине было слышно, как капли барабанят по доскам и опавшей листве. Гарри зафиксировал его взгляд собственными глазами и присмотрелся – Малфой не врал, он был достаточно расслаблен, сильно огорчен, и выжат, как перекрученный лимон. 

\- Ты был в плену у Дикой Охоты?

Малфой неопределённо покачал головой.

\- Да, я просидел в Подземелье всё это время, а несколько дней назад, наконец, смог сбежать, - он вскинул голову, словно ожидал вопроса.

Гарри его не разочаровал. 

\- Как?

Малфой пожал плечами:

\- Их Навигатор сдох, когда они пытались удержать портал открытым, кто-то ранил его – из-за этого материя между мирами пошла трещинами, и я просто провалился в одну из них, - и он вцепился в Гарри жгучим, тяжелым взглядом.

Гарри взгляд выдержал. Он подумал какое-то время – затем встал и, положив ладони на бока, уставился в дождевую завесу за окном. Рон справа от него подал голос.

\- Как Гермиона? Она в порядке? С ней ничего не…

Малфой перебил его взмахом ладони. 

\- С ней всё в порядке – её даже кормят и выводят погулять на беседы с местными ворожеями, - Малфой устало потёр переносицу. – Её не пытали и не насиловали, если ты об этом. Просто они хотят, чтобы она поделилась с ними знаниями. 

Гарри почти почувствовал, как облегчение накатывает на Рона пенистыми волнами, словно утренний прибой. Невилл, молчавший, вдруг снова ожил:

\- А твои знания они, видимо, не оценили по достоинству? 

\- Видимо, - сухо отозвался Малфой, и маленькую спаленку вновь окутала тишина. 

Гарри слышал каждый стук чужого сердца со всех сторон сразу и топил его в шелесте дождя по опавшим листьям. Он повернулся, когда Малфой открывал свою шкатулку, нашептывая что-то в резную крышку – коробок с тихим хлопком открылся, и Малфой вытащил стопку компактно сложенных кусочков пергамента. 

И протянул их Рону. 

\- Это от Грейнджер – она просила передать. 

Рон жадно зашуршал бумагой. 

\- Ты знаешь, как попасть туда? – спросил, наконец, Гарри, когда Малфой закрывал шкатулку и убирал куда-то в складки порванной рубахи. 

Он задумчиво лизнул ссаженный уголок губ.

\- Нет, - ответил он, и Гарри почувствовал, как у него сжимаются внутренности. – Но я знаю, как работает артефакт, который вас туда проведёт. 

Они вцепились в него голодным, отчаянным взглядом. 

\- Ты знаешь, где он? – сипло спросил Невилл, сжимая ремень от торбы с травами на груди, но Малфой снова отрицательно качнул головой.

\- Нет. Но если его найти – я смогу запустить его. 

Гарри молча смотрел на него – на огрубевшие черты его лица и потрескавшиеся губы, на жёсткие глаза и грязные волосы, на то, как ровно он держался, рассиживая на грязной кровати в такой же грязной, пропахшей землёй и потом одежде. Чутьё подсказывало ему, что Малфой сказал им правду – но очень ловко обтёк острые выступы и сгладил свой рассказ в нужную форму.

Ему это не нравилось. 

\- Луна может знать, где артефакт, - подал голос Невилл. – Она говорила, что нашла упоминания. 

\- Говорила, - согласился Гарри. – Но упоминания – это не местонахождение. Нам всё равно потребуется время. 

Дождь поредел, и его крупные капли забились капелью о расплывшиеся по земле лужи. Им нужно было решать сейчас – что делать дальше. 

\- Разве у нас есть выбор? – спросил Рон, мягко сжимая в широких ладонях кусочки пергамента – Гарри видел на них беглый почерк Гермионы, но не мог разобрать написанного. – Ты же понимаешь, что нам придется взять его с собой?

Гарри посмотрел на Малфоя – ровный и собранный. 

Он помнил его не таким – и пока не знал, как к этому относиться. 

\- Хорошо, - наконец, сказал он и обратился исключительно к Малфою. – Я хочу, чтобы ты встретился с Луной и рассказал ей всё, что знаешь – все свои грёбаные знания, потому что, будь уверен, она их оценит по достоинству, - он предупреждающе поднял ладонь. – И если ты хоть что-то выкинешь – я обещаю, ты сильно пожалеешь.

Глаза Малфоя наполнились грозовыми тучами – он сжал губы и угрюмо выдохнул.

\- Что, Поттер? – спросил он резко. – У меня не осталось ни семьи, ни имущества, мне некуда идти. 

«Ты мог уйти, куда захочешь, - подумал Гарри. – Но ты почему-то здесь».

Дождь за бревенчатыми стенами кончился.

***  
Новиград жил, и вместе с ним хотелось глотнуть немного беззаботной жизни – совсем чуть-чуть, полкружечки. 

Таверна Лаванды буквально расходилась по швам от музыки придорожных бардов, игры цирковых артистов и постоянно пьяных клиентов – это было одно из самых популярных заведений Новиграда. По крайней мере, Гарри точно знал, что если снять проститутку именно здесь – утром выйдешь из воды сухим и довольным. Лаванда отвечала за товар всем своим шикарным бюстом. 

\- Ну, и где наша бордель-мадам? – спросил Рон и повёл рыжими усами, когда они с головой нырнули в душный поток людей – он подпрыгивал на месте, будто пытался рассмотреть из-за чужих спин, что происходит впереди; увидев, как Гарри смотрит на него, он предостерегающе шикнул. – Ни слова. 

\- Ни слова о чём? – вклинился Малфой, сунув нос у Гарри над плечом – он шёл за ними, время от времени опираясь на Невилла. За то время, что они добирались до Новиграда, он успел обзавестись нормальным цветом кожи и блеском в глазах – но все равно оставался дран и грязен, как оборванец в углу рыночной площади. 

\- О его росте, - отозвался Гарри и, почувствовав, как Рон засандалил сапогом ему в голень, усмехнулся. Малфой за его спиной многозначительно хмыкнул, но, к всеобщему удивлению, промолчал. 

Они процарапались к стойке сквозь жаркие и шумные человеческие тела, и Рон, с легкой подачи Гарри, запрыгнув на высокий стул, ухватился Лаванде за бок прямо под грудью – она вскрикнула и разлила пиво на отполированную столешницу. 

\- Уизли! – прошипела она, стеганув его полотенцем, висящим на плече, но тут же улыбнулась, осматривая их невеселую, ободранную компанию. – Как я давно вас не видела, мальчики!

Они перекинулись парой слов, и Лаванда, свистнув куда-то в подсобку, вытащила под фонари таверны щуплого всклоченного паренька. 

\- Ну-ка, проведи добрых господ в их комнаты на верхнем этаже, - сказала она строго, и он, скоро кивнул, потащил их за собой. 

Когда Гарри прошёл мимо, она вцепилась ему в запястье своей стальной, безжалостной хваткой – глаза её под ворохом светлых волос были настороженными и даже испуганными. 

\- Гарри, это что – колдун Малфой из Бан Арда? – спросила она, подтягиваясь к его уху. Гарри рассеянно кивнул, пытаясь подобрать слова.

\- Да, мы встретили его по пути, - он замялся. – Он вроде как может нам помочь. Ну, с Гермионой.

Лаванда понимающе кивнула и закусила губу. 

\- Не нравится он мне, - сказала она задумчиво, и Гарри хмыкнул.

\- Он никому не нравится. 

Лаванда щелкнула полотенцем пьянчужку – он, бедолага, пытался дотянуться до бочки с элем прямо под её носом – и смерила Гарри внимательным взглядом. Почти всю свою жизнь он имел дело с ведьмачьим чутьём и интуицией, но её взгляд – такой же цепкий, как её хватка – был чем-то за гранью его понимания. 

\- Если он вам поможет – это только к лучшему, - наконец, сказала она и поставила кулаки на пышные бедра. – Но если нет – мои девочки задушат его во сне. 

Звучало очень опасно – Гарри мягко ей улыбнулся.

\- Я никогда в тебе не сомневался. 

Верхние комнаты в таверне «Золотая туфелька» - название Гарри никогда не нравилось, но не он же, в конце концов, был хозяином – почти богема; просторные, уютные, с широкими кроватями и общим балконом с видом на рыночную площадь Новиграда. Правда, обычно их использовали не для того, чтобы отсыпаться после бешеных скачков сквозь пространство по мерцающим, сдавливающим внутренности, порталам. 

Гарри ненавидел порталы всем сердцем. 

И свою работу тоже ненавидел – покажите ему хоть одного ведьмака, который доволен, что он ведьмак. 

В Новиграде у него было пару дел – во-первых, они ждали Луну, которая вот-вот должна была появиться на этом празднике жизни. Во-вторых, ему надо было подтянуть доспех и пополнить запасы трав и настоек прежде, чем лезть в очередную навозную кучу или брать заказ на какого-нибудь домового. В-третьих, оружейник бы ему тоже не помешал, потому что несмотря на то, что в его распоряжении был легендарный меч Гриффиндора, второй меч всё же оставался стальным, пускай и закалённым раскаленными печами Махакама. 

И, в-четвёртых, ему надо было подумать. 

Обходив почти весь Новиград пешком и приметив несколько объявлений, он свернул, наконец, к кузничной Олливандера, расположившейся между доками и бедными кварталами. Толкнул тяжелую дверь – над головой звякнули железные, декоративные стилеты – и окунулся лицом в пышущий жар кузничной печи. 

Олливандер, увидев его, широко улыбнулся и вскинул руки – он уже доживал свой человеческий век, но это не мешало ему отрывать уши подмастерьям за испорченную гарду или неправильно рассчитанный баланс. 

\- Гарри Поттер из Вергена! – сказал он громко, и два подмастерья за его спиной, оглянувшись, уставились на него во все глаза.

Ну, да, не каждый день к ним заходил подковываться ведьмак – может, потому, что их вообще как-то мало осталось. 

\- Рад встрече, Олливандер, - отозвался Гарри и положил перед ним стальной меч. – Стёрся кое-где. Не поможешь?

Олливандер запорхал вокруг краснолюдской работы – и даже позвал притихших подмастерьев показать настоящую махакамскую сталь. 

\- Великолепное качество, - сказал он, наконец. – Намного лучше того меча, что ты принёс мне в прошлый раз.

Гарри отмахнулся от него. 

\- Это было давно и неправда. 

Олливандер хитро ему улыбнулся – его морщинистое, испещренное пятнами лицо просветлело. Когда Гарри видел его в последний раз, он выглядел лет на десять моложе – но это было всего года полтора назад. Война и голодный Новиград, считавшийся вольным и бесхозным, высасывали из него оставшиеся соки – ему приходилось держать кузнечную, чтобы прокормить семью, вместо того, чтобы сидеть на скамейке под соломой собственной крыши и смотреть, как внуки лепят куличи в придорожной пыли. 

\- Я думаю, мы справимся к завтрашнему дню, потерпишь? – спросил Олливандер, и Гарри, подумав, кивнул.

\- Хорошо, - он ткнул большим пальцем за спину. – Если что, этот красавец справиться за двоих. 

Они встретились с Олливандером лет двадцать назад, когда Снейп по наводкам Дамблдора искал древнее ведьмачье снаряжение – они выиграли у кузнеца карту катакомб под Новиградом, и Снейп, как ответственный наставник, спустил туда Гарри, как любимого подопечного. Положа руку на сердце, Снейп вообще не верил, что в этих катакомбах хоть что-то есть, кроме свихнувшихся големов и разъяренных элементалей, и что там вообще можно выжить. 

Иногда Гарри думал, что он был рождён, чтобы утирать Снейпу его длинный крючковатый нос. 

Из катакомб он притащил маленького дружелюбного голема и чертов меч Гриффиндора, который сверкал серебром так, словно всё своё существование пролежал под стеклом, а не в отсыревшем сундуке на дне подземного озера. Конечно, Гарри оставил его себе, а голема подарил Снейпу, чтобы ядом не плевался – он назвал его Добби и определил где-то у себя в лаборатории под Лок Муинне. 

Олливандера, увидевшего легендарный меч воочию, пришлось откачивать. 

\- Зачем тебе второй меч? – спросил его Олливандер, когда Гарри положил перед ним стопку монет. – Меч Гриффиндора – древний артефакт с уникальными свойствами. Он одинаково рубит и тела чудовищ, и тела людей.

Гарри положил локти на стойку перед ним.

\- Как повелось: серебро – для монстров, сталь – для людей, - он бегло осмотрел кузничную с её добротным разнообразием оружия. – Лишний меч никогда не помешает, честно тебе говорю.

\- Ну что ж, согласен, - Олливандер улыбнулся и достал из-под прилавка колоду карт. – Партейку?

Гарри поколебался с секунду.

\- А, давай. 

В таверну он вернулся, когда на Новиград легла безоблачная ночь – с прилично опустевшими карманами, зато с парой коллекционных карт и выигранным кинжалом из зерриканской стали. Олливандер как от сердца его отрывал, но больно он Гарри понравился – изящный, тонкий, с резной, удобно ложащейся в пальцы, рукояткой. 

\- Тебе на перцовку-то хватит? – спросил его Рон, успевший окунуть усы в махакамскую медовуху – он вообще был знатным патриотом, надо признать. Гарри подсел к ним за стол в углу у окна, где было немного тише и несколько свежее, чем по периметру заполненного зала, и поставил ножны с ярко поблескивающим мечом к обшитой стене. 

\- Не рано ли с перцовки начинать? – спросил он, вскинув брови, и Рон довольно хохотнул, хлопнув его по плечу. 

\- Ну, ладно, можешь начать с тыквенного сока. 

Гарри поморщился.

\- Терпеть его не могу, - и, обернувшись, крикнул Лаванде. – Три реданских лагера!

Стол был заставлен едой и закусками – такого разнообразия Гарри не видел со времен изящных обедов в Аретузе, когда остров ещё не был закрыт от внешних посягательств. Он почувствовал, как у него сжался пустой желудок, и с готовностью стащил перчатки с рук – кладбищенская баба, как он обожал печеную картошку и Лаванду, которая в них души не чаяла, стоило им, размазанным по веленской земле, появиться на пороге её процветающей таверны. 

Малфой присоединился к ним, когда Невилл отправился отбирать у бардов лютню – его белая кожа, наконец, была чистой, а длинные волосы, небрежно убранные в низкий хвост, казались мягкими, как нити хлопка. Гарри подумал, что в простой белой рубахе с закатанными рукавами он всё равно чем-то смахивает на оборванца – только какого-то неправильного и очень богатого. 

\- Тебе раньше, вроде, не нравились длинные волосы, - сказал ему Гарри, чувствуя, как лагер согревает его громкие легкие, и вдруг понял, что надо было прикусить язык к чертям. 

Все уставились на него, как на накера, пришедшего просить прощение за свои злодеяния. 

\- Гарри, пора переходить на перцовку, - сказал ему Рон, подкидывая в тарелку чесночных сухарей, и обернулся. – Лаванда! Иди сюда! И перцовку прихвати! 

\- И вишневую настойку! – Невилл уселся на край скамьи и пристроил лютню на коленях; Гарри слышал пару раз, как он играет, правда, играл и пел он всегда в нетрезвом состоянии, поэтому это происходило крайне редко. – Гарри, я хочу посвятить тебе балладу о храбром ведьмаке. 

Гарри подпёр горячую щеку кулаком – да, наверное, он готов был перейти к перцовке. 

\- Посвящай. 

Невилл посвятил – всей таверне понравилось, и его даже потащили на сцену, чтобы он изливал свои дифирамбы оттуда. Лаванда, время от времени присаживающаяся к ним на скамью, сказала, что ему уже накидали прилично монет под ноги, и Гарри прикинул, сколько присмотренных им объявлений он сможет вычеркнуть из своего списка. 

Когда очередная перцовка закончилась, а Рон рассказывал Лаванде, какая Гермиона у него красивая и умная, Гарри уткнулся мутным взглядом в Малфоя – тот слегка двоился у него в глазах, исходя нечеткими линиями, но его искривленные губы Гарри бы узнал даже в полной темноте. 

\- Так что с волосами? – снова спросил он, ощущая, как костяшки больно упираются в щёку – впрочем, менять положение ему не хотелось.

У Малфоя на щеках были красные пятна – хотя пил он неприлично мало, и странно, что не затребовал боклерское белое в свой почти всегда сухой стакан. 

\- Я не успел посетить цирюльника, - он наклонился к нему, и Гарри смог разглядеть залеченную царапину у него на щеке. – Со мной связалась аэп Лавгуд. 

Гарри почувствовал, как последняя бутылка перцовки выветривается из него, будто по мановению чужой ладони. Он сложил руки на стол и потянулся вперёд, словно кто-то в этой пьяной, громкой кутерьме действительно мог их подслушать. 

\- Как связалась? – спросил он хрипло, и Малфой закатил глаза. 

\- Мегаскоп, - сказал он коротко, и Гарри недоверчиво оглядел его с ног до головы. – Моя шкатулка, Поттер. В неё помещается много полезных вещей.

Ладно, это объясняло, почему у Малфоя все шмотки с собой, а телегу он не возит. 

\- Если она связалась с тобой, значит, она в курсе, что ты с нами, - сказал Гарри, уткнувшись взглядом в собственный пустой стакан – непорядок. 

\- Очевидно, Поттер, - Малфой застонал и щелкнул пальцами у него перед носом. – Она будет завтра утром, и просила встретить её у ворот Новиграда. 

\- Без проблем, - отозвался Гарри и кинул взгляд на засыпающего у Лаванды на коленях Рона – пора было собирать монеты под Невиллом и тащить их всех наверх. Ему показалось несколько подозрительным то, что Луна связалась с Малфоем почти экстренно, раз они виделись по мегаскопу, и попросила встретить её перед Новиградом, хотя никогда ранее подобных проблем не испытывала. 

Но об этом он, пожалуй, подумает несколько позже. 

Когда все были распиханы по комнатам – Малфой ругался, как сапожник, но послушно тащил на себе тяжеленного Рона, – Гарри вцепился пальцами в острый локоть и вложил Малфою в ладонь зерриканский кинжал. 

\- Не знаю, есть ли в твоей шкатулке какое-то оружие, но пусть будет у тебя, - сказал он и утер нос кулаком. – Я его в карты выиграл – не знаю, зачем, понравился. 

Малфой мог бы что-нибудь съязвить или отказаться, но вместо этого он кивнул, пытаясь что-то выцепить из вертикальных зрачков, и скрылся за дверью. Гарри постоял какое-то время, опираясь ладонью о стену, затем зачем-то проверил ножны за спиной и уже на подходе к собственной комнате вспомнил, что перчатки из кожи виверны, которые он оставил внизу, на дороге не валяются.

Пришлось спускаться.

Добравшись до кровати, Гарри уснул тут же, стоило его голове коснуться подушки – так хорошо он не спал уже очень и очень давно. 

***

К стенам Новиграда они добрались, когда солнце только выкатилось из-за неровного горизонта – рыночная площадь оживала, ощерившись лавками и палатками, и из сточных канав потянулись бродяги. Пока они шли, люди оборачивались на них – кто без интереса, кто, напряженно поджав губы, кто озлобленно, сцепляя зубы так, что ходили желваки. 

\- Урод змееглазый, - плюнула Гарри в спину нищая старушка, ощетинившись гнилыми зубами – он не обиделся, привык и даже не обращал внимания. 

Рон был не таким терпимым. 

\- Эй, коротышка, - свистнули сбоку, и Рон, находившийся в приподнятом настроении после вчерашнего фуршета, разом озверел. 

\- Эй! – крикнул он, сжимая кулаки. – Кого ты коротышкой назвал, курва? Иди сюда, я твои кишки на кулак намотаю!

Гарри схватил его за шиворот и нырнул под каменную арку – какое-то время они молча шли, рассматривая булыжник мостовой, потом Рон сунул руку в нагрудный карман и вытащил зеленое яблоко. 

\- Будешь? – спросил он и протянул яблоко Гарри – тот отказался. – Ну, как хочешь. 

Он хрустел всю дорогу до стен, а когда они вышли за ворота, подавился – закашлялся и несколько раз ударил себя кулаком в грудь. Гарри замер и прищурился – кулаки его сами собой сжались, хотя он знал, что не будет ничего предпринимать.

На другой стороне моста стояли двое – Луна, тонкая и маленькая, завернутая в тёмный дорожный плащ, и Снейп, прямой, как палка, и, как обычно, до безобразия надменный. Когда Рон прокашлялся, они шагнули к ним – Луна, поставив ладонь козырьком, сощурилась, и, различив их в ярких лучах утреннего солнца, бросилась к ним, стуча каблуками по настилу деревянного моста. 

\- Гарри! – воскликнула она и кинулась ему на шею – он обнял её, слыша цветочный запах её белых волос, и приветственно ей улыбнулся; она присела и заключила в объятия Рона. – И тебе большой привет, Рон. 

Когда она снова посмотрела на них, Гарри заметил, что у неё разбита верхняя губа – кровь запеклась и потемнела, напоминая цветом мешки под её глазами. Он нахмурился и сжал зубы.

\- Что случилось, Луна? – спросил он, осторожно беря её за руку – её тонкие пальцы были испещрены царапинами. – Кто это сделал?

Снейп подошел к ним, чинно меряя мост шагами, и, остановившись, спрятал руки за спину, вздёрнув крючковатый нос кверху. 

\- Война добралась и до Таннеда, Поттер, - сказал он ровно, и у Гарри перехватило дыхание. – Аретуза пала. 

Луна, увидев их бледные лица, сжала руки Гарри в своих пальцах. 

\- Минерва забрала девочек до того, как Аретузу взяли, Северус помог мне спрятать некоторые вещи и добраться сюда, - она покачала головой. – Никто не пострадал. 

Гарри молча положил ладонь ей на щеку – сухую и холодную – и провел пальцем под её губами. Снейп смотрел на них холодно и равнодушно – Гарри чувствовал, как его проницательный взгляд ощупывает его лицо. 

\- Пойдемте, - сказал Рон, оглядываясь по сторонам. – А то стража решит, что мы замышляем чего. 

В таверне их встретила Лаванда - обняла Луну, уставшую с долгого путешествия, и сама отвела её в комнату, наказав щуплому мальчишке следить за бочками с элем. Гарри переглянулся с Роном, и, не говоря ни слова, они отправились завтракать в компании помятого со сна Невилла – тот сидел за столом в углу, ковыряясь ложкой в миске с пшенной кашей.

\- Цыплячья каша! - Рон заглянул ему в миску и радостно повозил там собственной ложкой. – Просто вкус дома, - он облизался и ткнул Невилла в плечо. – Ну? Ты живой после вчерашних выступлений?

Невилл угрюмо кивнул и отобрал у него миску.

\- Ага, - он повернулся к Гарри. – В следующий раз, если я захочу взять в руки лютню, будь добр, выруби меня.

Гарри развел руками и потерял краюшку хлеба в стакане молока.

\- Почему? Мне очень понравилась твоя баллада о храбром ведьмаке. 

Невилл страдальчески застонал и уткнулся лбом в собственные сложенные на столе руки, Рон от души расхохотался, и завтрак они провели за пространными разговорами о насущном. Снейп сидел за столом у окна и, подсвеченный утренним солнцем, казался прозрачным призраком, разве что вокруг него не мерцал воздух – он уткнулся длинным носом в какой-то фолиант и внимательно его изучал, не обращая внимания на окружающую его обстановку.

Он всегда умел это делать – абстрагироваться, в то время как Гарри постоянно ощущал и отвлекался на посторонние факторы, из-за чего, собственно, у него были огромные проблемы с медитацией. 

В конце концов, Гарри оставил Рона вычищать миску Невилла под скорбные взгляды последнего, и, взяв с собой полупустую кружку, сел напротив наставника – Снейп даже не поднял на него взгляд.

Он даже, мать его, не шелохнулся. 

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил Гарри и сжал пальцы на ручке кружки. Снейп с невозмутимым видом, будто напротив него никто не сидел, перевернул хрустнувшую страницу.

\- Если ты, Поттер, так и будешь забывать свои перчатки в тавернах, тебе откусит пальцы какая-нибудь эндриага.

Гарри чертыхнулся и кинул взгляд за стол в углу – его перчатки лежали на скамье, дорогие и одинокие. Он скрипнул зубами. 

\- Эндриага не откусывает пальцы, а атакует шипом на хвосте и хелицерами, - процедил он, и Снейп, наконец, поднял голову. 

Он даже издевательски зааплодировал – медленно и с сарказмом. 

\- Удивительно видеть в тебе проблески сознания, - он откинулся на спинку стула и сложил руки на груди. – Что ж, похвально. Это что, молоко? – он заглянул Гарри в кружку. – Что с тобой, мальчик? Слишком много хороших новостей от тебя за одно раннее утро. 

Гарри разменял шестой десяток, если быть предельно точным, и уже давно не был «мальчиком». Впрочем, и Снейп, и Дамблдор твердили ему обратное – и хотя на Дамблдора он не обижался (старику было лет двести, не меньше), то Снейпу спуска не давал. 

\- Ты не расслышал? – резко оборвал его Гарри и вцепился взглядом в вертикальные зрачки напротив. – Я спросил, что ты здесь делаешь?

Снейп тяжело вздохнул и, кажется, закусил губу изнутри.

\- Чародейка Луна аэп Лавгуд предельно ясно, на человеческом языке, Поттер, сказала тебе, что я здесь делаю, - он захлопнул фолиант, когда Гарри попытался сунуть в старые страницы свой нос. – Минерва просила меня помочь спрятать её учениц.

Гарри сообразил до того, как Снейп окончил фразу.

\- Вы спрятали их в Каэр Хогвартсе? – пораженно спросил он, и Снейп криво улыбнулся.

\- Молодец, Поттер.

Гарри вцепился пальцами в глиняную кружку – ручку он уже расшатал и боялся лишний раз за неё хвататься.

\- Старик Дамблдор, небось, рад без памяти – столько народу в его полуразрушенной обители, - сказал Гарри задумчиво, булькая молоком. – Ладно, хорошо. Ты помог Луне, теперь-то ты что здесь забыл?

Снейп сделал такое лицо, будто его оскорбили до глубины души. Впрочем, он всегда корчил такое лицо, когда Гарри делал что-то ему наперекосяк – а Гарри постоянно что-то делал ему наперекосяк. Выжил на Испытаниях Травами или достал меч Гриффиндора, например. 

\- Поттер, я могу хотя бы настойки с дороги выпить, или мне нужно сразу же уносить ноги, чтобы ты ненароком не вспорол мне брюхо своим легендарным артефактом?

Гарри сверили его испытывающим взглядом, практически не мигая – они играли в гляделки какое-то время, и Снейп, наконец, сдался, раздраженно закатив глаза. 

\- У меня здесь заказ. 

Гарри вылупился на него – и даже не среагировал, когда Невилл сбоку от него вскрикнул что-то про «гнусных краснолюдов, которые отбирают последнее». 

\- У тебя? – он смерил Снейпа оценивающим взглядом. – Заказ?

Тот пожал плечами – медальон в виде змеи на его груди сверкнул зелеными камнями. 

\- Поттер, я, к твоему сведению, тоже ведьмак, если ты не заметил. 

\- На моей памяти ты брал заказы от силы раза три, - сухо сказал Гарри, рассматривая муху, плюхнувшуюся ему в молоко. – У тебя что, закончились твои необъятные финансы?

Снейп молчал какое-то время – затем постучал пальцем по обложке тяжелого фолианта. 

\- Если ты хочешь найти Грейнджер, Поттер, - сказал он, наконец, - этот заказ будет для тебя невероятно интересен, - он поднялся на ноги и сцапал фолиант со стола. – В полночь, в «Семи котах».

И шагнул в яркую улицу раньше, чем Гарри успел в него вгрызться. Дверь за ним мягко захлопнулась, и Гарри будто вынырнул из-под толщи стылой воды – звуки окутали его и резанули по барабанным перепонкам, заставляя вздрогнуть. Он хотел было опрокинуть в себя остатки молока, но вовремя вспомнил про муху и отставил кружку. 

Новиград тянулся пиками башен к полуденному солнцу. 

 

Когда часы на городской башни отбили восьмой час после полудни, Гарри ввалился в таверну, облепленный паутиной с ног до головы - его лицо, испещрённое чёрными венами, распугало половину нетрезвых посетителей, и Лаванда, брезгливо схватив его за локоть, потащила за собой к лестницам. 

\- Гарри, ты уменьшаешь мою выручку, чтоб ты знал!

Гарри пожал плечами и продолжил методично отлеплять от себя липкую дрянь, вслушиваясь в дребезжащий звон на краю барабанных перепонок – после Ласточки всегда оставалось ощущение, будто его хорошо приложили головой о валун. 

Лаванда буквально запихала его в комнату Малфоя и ткнула пальцем тому между глаз.

\- Ты! – сказала она строго, и Малфой, не ожидавший настолько дерзкого вторжения в личное пространство, даже ничего ей не ответил. – Приведи его в божеский вид, - Лаванда повернулась к Гарри, и тот вопросительно вскинул брови. – А ты не появляйся внизу, пока не избавишься от… - она брезгливо сморщила нос, - этого ужаса. 

И вышла, демонстративно хлопнув дверью. 

Гарри тяжело осел на сундук и поморщился, больше почувствовав, чем услышав, как чавкнул бок – один из арахноморфов от души пожевал его под рёбрами. Малфой отложил книгу и в два шага оказался возле Гарри – присел и положил ладони прямо на открытую рану. 

Гарри зажмурился от острой боли и зашипел – он был почти уверен, что если края этой раны развести в стороны, можно полюбоваться на его серые, склизкие кишки.

\- Малфой, я ведьмак, - выдохнул он. – Дай мне время, и рана затянется. 

Тот шикнул на него, и Гарри даже замер от его наглости.

\- Сиди смирно и не дёргайся. 

Сначала не происходило ничего, а потом Гарри почувствовал, как вокруг раны скопился конденсированный холод, осел на зудящих краях и стянул их вместе – когда он растянул куски рассеченного доспеха, на его коже горел только красный след, как если бы по нему хлестанули гибкой веткой. Он поднял удивленные глаза на Малфоя и увидел, что тот готов навернуться на спину – зрачки его закатились, и губы резко посинели. 

Да что за чёрт!

\- Эй! – Гарри схватил его за ворот рубахи – в боку кольнуло от резкого движения – и потянул на себя; Малфой уткнулся ладонями ему в колени, часто-часто задышал и тряхнул взмокшей головой. – Это что за показательные выступления?

Малфой поднялся, опираясь о чужие колени, и Гарри вытянул ладони, готовый в любой момент поддержать его, если он вдруг начнёт валиться обратно на пол. 

\- Когда я вывалился из незапланированного портала, моя магия несколько сбилась, - он выпрямился и забрал с мокрого лба выпавшие из хвоста волосы. – Она восстанавливается, но, как видишь, медленно.

Гарри внимательно на него посмотрел. 

\- То есть, хочешь сказать, что когда восстановишься, будешь такие раны штопать, не моргнув глазом? – уточнил он, так, на всякий случай, и присвистнул, когда Малфой утвердительно кивнул. – Я помню только, как ты бабочек из красных в зеленые перекрашивал. 

Малфой надменно фыркнул, упирая ладони в бока. 

\- Это когда было-то. 

В тишине было слышно, как потрескивает огонь на маленьких свечах в простеньких резных подсвечниках – у Малфоя на круглом столе в углу комнаты было развалено столько книг, что можно было подумать, будто он вынес целую библиотеку. Тома и свитки лежали друг на друге, перекрывая тексты, написанные иероглифами, и везде были пометки, сделанные выточенным угольком – пальцы у Малфоя были чёрными и подрагивающими. 

А губы – всё ещё синими. 

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил Гарри, и Малфой резко кивнул.

\- Да, в порядке, - ответил он устало, и махнул рукой на развалы книг в углу. – Ищу информацию по межпространственным перемещениям – всё более-менее приличное, что смог найти в этом вашем Новиграде, - он сморщил нос и потёр скулу – на белой коже остался чёрно-серый росчерк. 

\- Ты говорил с Луной? – Гарри отцепил от колена сгусток паутины и, к неудовольствию Малфоя, сбросил на пол. – Как она? Я не видел её с самого утра, как она ушла отдыхать. 

Малфой снова подошёл к нему и снял несколько слоев паутины с плеч – Гарри мог бы дернуться, не будь он ведьмаком, конечно. 

\- Она в порядке и да, мы говорили, - отозвался он, снимая липкую нить из-за уха. – Мы сопоставили всё, что нам обоим было известно, и пришли к выводу, что искать надо здесь. 

\- В Новиграде? – недоверчиво спросил Гарри и позволил содрать белую сеть откуда-то с зарастающего подбородка. 

\- Информацию, Поттер. Если артефакт когда-то кем-либо описывался, всегда рисовалась карта его местонахождения, - Малфой запустил пальцы в отросшие волосы на его затылке и брезгливо сморщился, ощущая липкую паутину на коже. – По записям, которые Луна нашла в Аретузе, считается, что карта пропала где-то в этом районе. 

Гарри опустил руки, обвитые белым, и поднял на Малфоя глаза.

\- Мы можем искать вечность. 

Малфой казался невозмутим.

\- Твой краснолюдский друг Уизли был прав: у нас нет выбора, Поттер. Ложа Чародеек не станет нам помогать, а потеря добротной части полезных артефактов вместе с Аретузой не позволит нам вычислить место следующего появления Охоты, - он покачал головой. – Только если мы вдруг сами на них не наткнемся.

\- И если они вообще появятся, - буркнул Гарри, сложив руки на груди, и Малфой ткнул его пальцем в щеку. 

\- Эй, я не буду один счищать с тебя эту дрянь – она липкая, и от неё зудит кожа, чтоб ты знал. 

Гарри посмотрел на него исподлобья, и их взгляды на мгновение зацепились друг о друга. Малфой вел себя до безобразия нейтрально, свободно общаясь с каждым, кто был ему необходим в определенной ситуации, и Гарри даже не к чему было прицепиться, не в чем было его уличать, и нечего было ему предъявлять. 

Он знал, что Малфой не договаривал – и его ведьмачье чутье с этим охотно соглашалось. 

Видимо, он молчал слишком долго.

\- Если ты думаешь, что мне нельзя доверять, то забери кинжал обратно, - сказал Малфой тихо, отскребая паутину с наплечника Гарри. – Ты поступил очень опрометчиво, ты в курсе?

Гарри думал об этом – он пожал плечами и поскрёб пальцами по груди; паутины было так много, что он не мог дотянуться до набалдашника ремня, чтобы снять ножны со спины. 

\- Ты колдун, Малфой, - отозвался он, наконец. – И если бы ты захотел кого-нибудь убить, ты бы сделал это без кинжала, так что пусть будет у тебя, - он почесал пальцем у крыла носа, чувствуя липкую вязь под ногтем. – И я не думаю, что тебе нельзя доверять. 

«Но вот присматривать за тобой стоит». 

Руки Малфоя исчезли с доспеха, и Гарри увидел, как он садится на пол, скрещивая ноги – вид у него был такой, словно он решал наедине с собой поистине колоссальный по своей трудоёмкости вопрос. 

\- Я не сказал тебе всего, - выдохнул он и прикрыл глаза. 

Гарри удовлетворённо поджал губы – чутьё его никогда не обманывало, нет, добрый господин. 

\- Я догадывался. 

\- Конечно, ты догадывался, у тебя всё на лице написано, - отозвался Малфой с чувством. – А ещё говорят, что ведьмаки не испытывают эмоций. 

\- Ну, я могу засмеяться на похоронах, если вдруг подвернется такая возможность, так что…

Малфой перебил его взмахом узкой ладони. 

\- Поттер, - сказал он напряженно и выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы. – Я помогаю вам не только для того, чтобы найти Грейнджер, которая оказала мне посильную помощь в моём… - он поморщился, - в моём заключении. Мой отец, - он поднял на Гарри совершенно стеклянные глаза. – Мой отец тоже там. Они забрали его из Туссента. 

Так. 

Гарри шевельнул носом, потому что тот зачесался, и, как мог, сложил руки на груди. Малфой всё ещё не договаривал, Гарри знал это – но то, что он сказал, ложью тоже не было. Его мотивы были понятны – он хотел вытащить единственного оставшегося в живых родственника с той стороны, и он знал, хотя бы частично, как это сделать. 

В целом, они ничего не теряли – цель у них была действительно одна. 

\- Почему ты сразу не сказал? – спросил Гарри тихо.

Сквозь этажи таверны было слышно, как позванивает музыка бардов. Малфой молчал, рассматривая свои перепачканные углём и паутиной руки, затем прикрыл глаза и тяжело выдохнул – создавалось ощущение, что он ещё боялся лишний раз дышать носом.

\- Не хотел, чтобы другие знали. 

Они помолчали какое-то время – затем Гарри отлепил пласт паутины от бедра.

\- Мы двигаемся в одном направлении, Малфой, - сказал он, раздирая белые заросли на собственной груди. – И если ты действительно знаешь, как запустить артефакт, ты нам нужен, - он потянул за паутину и почувствовал, как вместе с ней от его кожи отстает плотно сидящий на нём доспех. – А, курва мать. Ты будешь мне помогать или нет?

Малфой поднялся на ноги и присмотрелся к нему – так присматриваются к освежеванной туше, решая, с какой стороны начать резать. 

\- Закрой глаза и задержи дыхание, - велел Малфой, и Гарри увидел, как изумрудные искры заплясали на кончиках его пальцев. 

Он почти запаниковал.

\- Стой-стой-стой! - Гарри выставил ладони перед собой. – Ты точно справишься? У тебя хватит сил? У тебя губы всё ещё синие, может, вручную, неплохо же получалось…

\- Сейчас! – крикнул Малфой, и Гарри замер, до рези в покрасневших белках зажмурив глаза. Он почувствовал легкое прохладное прикосновение к щекам, как дуновение ветра, и услышал мягкий треск на краю сознания, а когда открыл глаза, паутины на нём уже не было. Он расслабленно вытянул ноги, отстегнул ножны, опираясь о стену, и выругался. 

\- Больше так не делай. 

Малфой пожал плечами и, слегка пошатываясь, вернулся к книгам.

\- Если хочешь мне помочь – присоединяйся. 

Гарри подумал, уставившись в деревянные перекладины потолка, и чертыхнулся, одним рывком понимаясь на ноги. 

\- Ладно.

До полуночи оставалось немного времени. 

***

Три королевских грифона на двух ведьмаков – это, как-то, слишком. 

\- Если ты знал, на что идешь, какого хрена вообще соглашался? – крикнул Гарри, когда сильные цепкие лапы схватили ловушку. – Там же о деньгах даже речи не шло!

Снейп нахмурился и вытащил из-за спины серебряный меч тонкой эльфской работы.

\- Заткнись, Поттер, и смотри, чтобы тебе не откусили голову!

Самец летел прямо на них, и Гарри видел его красные глаза и острые, как наточенные лезвия цирюльника, когти, выставленные вперёд – хватит одного касания, чтобы разорвать его пополам. За спиной кричала самка, и где-то вдалеке завывал брошенный детеныш, который, как они выяснили, тоже оказался не лыком шит. 

Когда они встретились в полночь у «Семи котов», Снейп не дал ему даже опрокинуть в себя стакан перцовой водки для храбрости – Гарри подозревал, что заказ на какую-нибудь водяную бабу он бы в жизни не взял. Пока они шли к богатой, окруженной густыми садами, усадьбе, Снейп прощупывал его на знание знаменитых домов Новиграда. 

Гарри никогда не интересовался подобными вопросами, поэтому испытание честно провалил. 

В усадьбе их встретили достаточно прохладно, и большую часть любезностей между Снейпом и хозяевами Гарри пропустил, отвлекаясь на ораву кошек, методично портящих дорогую, искусно сколоченную мебель. Когда они снова вышли в ночь, Снейп как бы между прочим спросил.

\- Как тебе хозяйка?

Гарри посмотрел на него со смесью недоверия и раздражения.

\- От её взгляда мне захотелось говорить одну правду, честное слово, - он поморщился. – И эти розовые салфеточки. 

\- Запоминай, Поттер – она одна из самых завидных невест в Северных Королевствах, - Снейп проверял флаконы на поясе. – Члены её семьи крутятся при дворах крупнейших государств, а сама она возглавляет судебную комиссию Новиграда. 

Гарри насмешливо фыркнул. 

\- Ты так говоришь, будто собираешься отойти от дел и осесть где-нибудь под боком подобной, - он поиграл бровями, - дамы. 

Снейп одарил его ледяным взглядом.

\- Я говорю это, чтобы ты не посмел облажаться, Поттер, - он поджал губы. – И не дождёшься. 

Семья была обеспокоена тем, что на их полях поселились чудовища, мешающие возделывать злаки – и это, собственно, было правдой, потому что на подходе они наткнулись на детеныша Королевского грифона, который попытался выцарапать им глаза и перекусить глотки. Они умудрились ранить его, но появление разъяренной матери несколько спутало им все планы.

Им удалось уйти, и большую часть ночи они потратили на сооружение ловушек – эликсиры и масла всегда готовились заранее, этому учили ещё до Испытания Травами; ведьмак всегда должен быть наготове и иметь под рукой хотя бы универсальные средства. Когда Гарри закончил установку ловушек на открытых всем ветрам полях – рёв грифонов был слышен сквозь толщу рассветного воздуха, – Снейп протянул ему флакон с тёмно-зеленым эликсиром. 

\- Это улучшенный Гром, - сказал он и вытянул пробку из собственного флакона. – Несколько более токсичный, поэтому держи под рукой Ласточку и Белый мёд. 

Охота началась, когда горизонт окрасился красным рассветом. 

Гарри прокрутил меч и почувствовал, как живое серебро вибрирует в его пальцах – нырнул грифону под лапы, но смог только оцарапать его брюхо. Монстр взревел и, пропахав лапами землю позади них, снова взлетел, заходя сбоку. 

\- Цепляй бока! – крикнул Гарри Снейпу, и они бросились врассыпную, захватывая грифона с двух сторон. 

Эликсир стучал в ушах, наполняя вздутые вены чёрной кровью, и Гарри слышал шорох каждой травинки, касающейся его сапог. Он ощущал, как вибрация смещённого воздуха стелется по его щекам, и мог не поворачиваться, чтобы узнать, что со спины к нему подбирается второй грифон – самка. Он зафиксировал меч параллельно земле, распарывая самцу бок, и кинулся в сторону, уходя из-под смертельно опасных когтей – Снейп сбоку от него швырнул самцу в нос Картечь, и тот взвыл, закрывая морду лапами.

Они разделились – самка оказалась более осторожной и пыталась подобраться к Гарри тогда, когда он не был начеку, но он был, всегда, постоянно, как, чёрт возьми, только родился. Он пытался достать её, но она не опускалась слишком близко к земле рядом с ним, беспомощно щёлкая внушительным клювом, и садилась только на безопасном расстоянии, примеряясь. Они танцевали, сминая высокую траву на освещенных красным солнцем полях, и в какой-то момент Гарри сбил её Аардом – бросил всплеск магии ей в морду, и она упала буквально ему под ноги. 

Гарри хватило одного удара легендарного меча. Где-то за спиной взвыл самец. 

И среди волнующегося моря высокой травы замерла утренняя тишина. 

Гарри сидел на мраморных ступенях – на его перчатках и в волосах засохла кровь, а в ушах все ещё стоял звон после глотка Ласточки. От улучшенного Снейпом Грома у него сверлило в горле и зудело в глазах, но, в целом, он чувствовал себя хорошо – он даже не заметил, что грифон ободрал ему бедро, вспарывая кожаные штаны. Солнце, выползающее над горизонтом, ярко освещало пустые поля, раскинувшиеся перед построенной на холме усадьбой. 

Снейп вышел, когда Гарри готов был выломать двери и пойти его искать – он вообще был достаточно нетерпеливым, отчего у него тоже были огромные проблемы с медитацией. То, что он вообще научился погружаться в тишину, он сам время от времени считал чудом. 

\- Это не деньги, - сказал Гарри, когда увидел у Снейпа в руке тубус из чёрной кожи – в таких обычно хранили свитки. 

Снейп покачал головой и вдруг ухмыльнулся – без тени язвительности и надменности, и Гарри даже подумал, что ему показалось. 

\- Это много лучше, Поттер. 

Они оседлали тощих кобыл и двинулись обратно к Новиграду – у Гарри, вообще-то, был свой собственный конь, но таскать его с собой через порталы было затруднительно – животное боялось их ещё больше, чем он сам – поэтому ему пришлось оставить Клювокрыла в Вергене, на попечение близнецов Уизли. 

\- И что это? – Гарри снова попытался выхватить тубус у Снейпа с кожаного пояса, но это было не так-то просто. 

Когда он был мальчишкой, на одной из тренировок ему нужно было забрать у наставника кроличью лапку, прицепленную на этот же самый пояс – он потратил больше недели, методично, день за днем выискивая способы обойти Снейпа и добраться до трофея. В конце концов, ему просто повезло, когда Снейп оступился в луже крови, натекшей у Гарри изо рта и носа – так бы он ни за что в жизни не дался в чужие руки. Несмотря на то, что Снейп не занимался непосредственной охотой на монстров, в собственной защите ему не было равных среди оставшихся в живых ведьмаков. 

Всё, что Гарри знал, он узнал от Снейпа – и, скорее всего, именно поэтому всё ещё ходил по земле. 

«Основы, основы, основы», - любил повторять Дамблдор. 

\- Так вот, Поттер, - сказал ему Снейп, придерживая поводья. – Уважаемая семья Амбриджей – владельцы одной из самых богатых коллекций артефактов на всём Континенте. 

Гарри схватился за поводья с такой силой, что его лошадь вскинула голову и рывком остановилась – он уставился на Снейпа широко раскрытыми глазами, но тот довольно жестко осадил его, умудрившись залепить подзатыльник. 

Курва мать, как пятьдесят лет назад, честное слово. 

\- Нет, у них в помине не было этого артефакта, - сказал он. – Но у них есть карта. 

Гарри снова повернулся к нему, цепляя испытывающим взглядом. 

\- Та самая карта?

\- Именно, - Снейп кивнул, и у Гарри сердце зашлось галопом – так, как не смогла бы лошадь, на которой он мерил конскими шагами просёлочные тропы. – Она зашифрована, но, насколько мне известно, аэп Лавгуд занималась расшифровкой подобных схем, - он замолчал, вглядываясь в простирающуюся впереди дорогу. – Кроме того, вам до безобразия повезло встретить Малфоя, хотя я до сих пор не знаю, при каких обстоятельствах это произошло, - он кинул на Гарри скептический взгляд, зацепивший того, как куст репья по лицу. – Чародейка сказала, что он свалился на тебя с неба. 

Гарри пожал плечами.

\- Собственно, так всё и было, - Гарри потер залеченное маслами бедро и невозмутимо спросил. – Он действительно силён?

Снейп криво усмехнулся.

\- Ты не представляешь, насколько, Поттер. С его помощью вы точно окажетесь в нужном месте и, быть может, в нужное время. 

Снейп не стал спрашивать, по каким причинам Малфой им помогает – словно чувствовал, что Гарри ему не расскажет, что, собственно, и было правдой. Какое-то непродолжительное время было слышно только шелест колосьев и мерный топот копыт о пыльную дорогу – потом Гарри покосился на Снейпа:

\- И с какой радости уважаемая семья Амбриджей, - он скривился, словно вместе со словами ему пришлось проглотить кикиморову слизь, - решила заплатить тебе не деньгами, а куском своей богатой коллекции артефактов и иже с ними?

Снейп молчал и выносил пронзительный, изучающий взгляд с должным достоинством – к слову, ему всегда хватало достоинства задирать нос кверху; даже, когда его, избитого и сломанного, тащили к плахе через толпу веселящихся зевак. 

Гарри помнил это так ярко, будто это было вчера. 

Снейп, наконец, причмокнул губами. 

\- Скажем так, - он недовольно почесал складку между бровей. – Помимо грифонов у них была ещё одна проблема, и если бы не моё великодушие, Поттер, ты бы занимался грифонами один. 

Гарри почесал зудящее бедро. 

\- Спасибо, что ты так добр, смел и заботлив, - процедил он. – Что ещё у них было?

\- Ребенок, который болел малозаразной разновидностью Катрионы, - Снейп и глазом не моргнул. - Единственный наследник в семье. 

\- И ты его вылечил? – с недоверием уточнил Гарри, поглаживая кобылу вдоль гривы. 

\- Естественно, - Снейп высокомерно цокнул языком, словно вопрос задел его за живое. – Сама Катриона всё ещё открыта исследованиям, но её более слабые аналоги – вполне излечимы. Я лично создал линейку зелий, спасающих от группы этих заболеваний, - Гарри закатил глаза, когда Снейп вздёрнул нос кверху. – Скажу по правде, я веду переговоры с этой семьёй уже не первый год. 

\- С чего такая честность? 

\- Потому что я вижу, как рождаются в твоих скудных мозгах вопросы, Поттер, - Снейп нахмурился и бросил на него взгляд, от которого в детстве Гарри забивался в угол и скулил, как побитый щенок – это было очень давно. – Их коллекция содержит и колоссальную библиотеку с описаниями и местонахождением артефактов, и я давно хотел…

\- Сунуть туда свой нос, - перебил его Гарри и скривил губы.

Они обменялись кривыми улыбками. 

\- Именно, - сердито продолжил Снейп. – Наличие на их полях грифонов дало мне шанс поторговаться с ними, а информация о болеющем наследнике стала средством достижения цели. 

Гарри вцепился в поводья – его кобыла чуть снова не стала, как вкопанная.

\- Ты ведь уже не первый месяц знаешь о больном ребёнке, верно? – спросил он и сцепил зубы. – Ты не лечил его до тех пор, пока они не согласились на твои условия, так?

Снейп высокомерно поджал тонкие сухие губы. 

\- Я вижу, как гнев и отвращение поднимаются к твоей глотке, Поттер, - он зашипел. – Но мои ухищрения позволят тебе найти друга. Будь благодарен, мальчик. 

Они двинулся чуть впереди, и Гарри отмер, сплевывая под конские копыта. 

\- Ты взял и себе что-то, ведь так? Обошёлся не только нашей картой, но и что-то украл для собственных исследований? 

Снейп молчал и шёл впереди – Гарри видел только его острое плечо и жесткую, узкую спину. Остаток дороги они провели в привычном гнетущем молчании.

В Новиград они вернулись к обеду – Гарри мог бы запихать в себя целого барана, честное слово. Когда они шагнули в таверну, он метнулся было к их столу в углу, но Снейп схватил его за локоть – Гарри ощутил, насколько ледяные у него руки. 

\- Я буду ждать аэп Лавгуд у её комнаты, - процедил он у Гарри над плечом. – Никто не должен видеть карту, пока она не окажется в безопасности.

Гарри молча кивнул, вырвал руку из хватки – Снейп исчез из-за его спины, скрытый среди шатающихся полупьяных тел – и двинулся к столу. Луну он увидел сразу – она сидела к нему лицом, посвежевшая, и её белые волосы словно искрились голубыми, морозными искрами. Он в два шага оказался рядом и наклонился к её остроконечному уху:

\- Мы принесли тебе подарок.

Луна подняла на него светлые глаза и улыбнулась. 

\- Я уверена, это подарок для нас всех, Гарри.

Она извинилась перед остальными и изящно выскочила из-за скамьи, одной рукой придерживая подол легкого платья – Гарри так и не смог понять, какого оно цвета; вроде белое, а вроде переливается, как перламутровый жемчуг, особенно на солнце, – а другой – сжимая наполненный стакан.

Когда он пропускал её, Луна прижалась щекой к его щеке и смешно сморщила нос – он давно не был у брадобрея. 

\- Не злись на Северуса, Гарри. Он не плохой человек, хотя делает всё, чтобы люди считали иначе. 

Гарри сглотнул и поцеловал её в щеку.

\- Я не злюсь, Луна, - он пожал плечами и снял перчатки, бросая их на скамью. – Я не злюсь на него с тех пор, как решил, что не сдохну раньше него, - он улыбнулся и шепнул ей на ухо. – Мне было одиннадцать.

Луна посмотрела на него с добродушной укоризной и исчезла в сторону лестниц – Гарри, наконец, плюхнулся на скамью и уткнулся лицом в литровую кружку каэдвенского стаута; Рон отлично знал его вкусы. 

\- Ну, кто распорол тебя на этот раз? – спросил Рон, обгрызая початок кукурузы, и все склонились к нему, готовые слушать. Гарри мазнул взглядом по пышному бюсту Лаванды, оказавшемуся на столе, и от души приложился к стауту. 

Все молча ждали его. 

\- Грифон, - сказал он, наконец, шаря глазами в поисках печёной картошки. – Королевский. 

\- Охренеть, - Невилл даже не дожевал редиску, настолько был поражён ведьмачьей везучестью – конечно, с парой царапин вылез, – а Рон ободряюще хлопнул его широкой ладонью по плечу. 

Малфой сидел напротив него и, когда Гарри встретился с ним взглядом, состроил такое лицо, будто очень хотел о чём-то спросить, но не совсем понимал, зачем ему это нужно. Гарри всё же кивнул ему, и Малфой сдался.

\- Вы ведь свежуете тела? – спросил он, таская кольца помидор с общей тарелки. 

Гарри кивнул. 

\- Всё утром этим занимался. 

Малфой наклонился к нему.

\- У тебя есть кровь? – он уточнил. – Это для зелий. Я не смог найти кровь грифона в лавках алхимических ингредиентов. 

\- И не найдешь, - Гарри покачал головой и с благодарностью принял из рук Лаванды миску печёной картошки, которую обыскался. – Заходи вечером, я буду проверять запасы. 

Малфой кивнул и вернулся к собственной кружке – Гарри был уверен, что там плещется настоящее выдержанное вино. 

Они обедали, обсуждая скользкую ситуацию в Новиграде, который, провозглашая себя свободным городом, вынужден был пускать за стены реданских солдат и фактически обеспечивать реданскую армию. Кто-то что-то вставил про нелюдей, и Рон вывернул беседу на излюбленную тему, где можно было потрясти кулаками и извозить лицо оппонента в аргументах. Гарри прослушал длинную речь о несправедливом ущемлении иных, нежели человеческих, рас и понял, что ему всё ещё не надоело слушать, как Рон мастерски вплетает в повествование закрученные матерные конструкции. 

Если выживать он научился у Снейпа, то ругаться – совершенно точно у Рона. 

***

Дешифровка карты заняла намного больше времени, чем они рассчитывали – Лаванда была только рада, что они торчали у неё в таверне, привлекая своей неординарностью любопытных клиентов, третью неделю. Месяц медленно шёл на исход, с севера прилетали всё более холодные ветра, и в Новиграде зачастили проливные дожди, заливающие мостовые грязным, бурым потоком. 

Гарри отчаянно не нравилось травить гулей, стоя по пояс в грязи, – ему в принципе не импонировали гули, так и возвращался он весь с ног до головы измазанный затхлой жижей. Заработанные монеты он тратил поровну на нужные вещи и занимательные игры в карты – хотя иногда весы его бюджета всё-таки уходили в сторону карт. 

Невилл закатывал глаза, когда Гарри приходил к нему за самой простецкой травой для эликсиров. 

\- Зачем ты вообще играешь? – спросил он, взвешивая ему ровные порции, и Гарри оживлённо пожал плечами. 

\- Да чёрт его знает, хочу собрать всю коллекцию, наверное. 

Потом выяснилось, что у Невилла тоже есть коллекционная карта – к концу вечера, правда, он с ней благополучно расстался. 

Пока Гарри изучал местоположение монстров в окрестностях Новиграда, Снейп, Малфой и Луна, запершись в её покоях, искали код, чтобы взломать шифр, вбитый в чёртову карту – Гарри видел её, держал в руках и вертел со всех сторон, но не понял ни символа. По-хорошему, это была какая-то детская мазня, разбавленная случайно воткнутыми загогулинами, и эта мазня не поддавалась никакой магии, которая была у них в распоряжении – и никакому острому уму. 

Как-то они встретились с Малфоем за поздним завтраком – сели друг напротив друга, с красными от недосыпа глазами, но краснота под глазами Малфоя казалась намалёванной толстой кистью. Он выглядел ужасно – словно его можно было прям сейчас укладывать в гроб и забивать гвозди в резную крышку. 

\- Я думал, ведьмаки не спят, - сонно протянул Малфой, подрагивающими пальцами подбирая гренку в плавленом сыре с общей миски. Гарри, с интересом наблюдающий за его потугами, великодушно положил гренку ему в тарелку и наткнулся на кислую улыбку, которая должна была быть вроде как благодарной. 

\- Ну, мы можем не спать какое-то определённое, долгое время, - он пожал плечами, прижимая кружку ко рту – он не знал, у кого Лаванда брала молоко, но был готов убить за полную крынку. – Но не целую же жизнь. Меня хватит ещё, быть может, на один заказ. 

Малфой поднял на него глаза с лопнувшими сосудами – Гарри остро захотелось уложить его в кровать и накрыть одеялом, но вместо этого он закусил щеку изнутри. Ему не очень нравилось, как его осторожное недоверие к Малфою перемешивается с почти дружеской заботой, которую он испытывал по отношению к Рону, Невиллу или, например, Луне. 

И, конечно, Гермионе, само собой. 

\- Можно этот заказ дам я? – спросил Малфой, подпирая впалую щёку ладонью. – Я заплачу. 

Гарри деловито почесал небритый подбородок.

\- Конечно, заплатишь, раз это заказ, - он помолчал немного. – Но если это дружеская просьба, я подумаю.

Дружеская.

Малфой вскинул голову и чуть не промахнулся щекой мимо руки – кажется, он слабо улыбался своей почти неощутимой, малфоевской улыбкой. Гарри помнил её – в темноте или в дребезге тусклых свечей. 

Какого чёрта он помнил?

\- Так чего тебе? – Гарри сварливо спрятал нос в кружке – Малфой напротив него с трудом держал глаза открытыми. 

\- Недалеко от Новиграда, в Ниве, есть мельница, - Малфой лизнул горящий красным уголок губ, и Гарри почти не отвлёкся на это движение. – Мельник, который только-только ею завладел, на самом деле такой же колдун в бегах, как и я. И вот у него точно есть трактат, который может нам помочь. 

Гарри нахмурился.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Вечерами я сижу за стойкой и слушаю последние новости, - отозвался Малфой почти на краю сознания. – А колдуна знаю ещё с тех времён, когда у нас с отцом было дело в Нильфгаарде, и я путешествовал в поисках артефактов и их упоминаний, - он почти сполз на столешницу. – Такой урод. 

\- Эй, - позвал его Гарри и тронул за локоть – Малфой вскочил, всматриваясь в него почти осмысленным взглядом. – Не засыпай, пока не расскажешь мне все детали, а то, как же я буду работать?

Малфой смотрел на него какое-то время – его серые глаза, когда-то чистые и ясные, почти как прозрачное небо, теперь были тёмными и тяжёлыми, словно всё, что они видели, пятнами грязи легло на радужку. 

\- Ты почти не изменился, Поттер, - вдруг сказал он и прикрыл глаза ладонью. – В тебе до сих пор столько жизни. 

Гарри почувствовал, как у него сжимаются легкие – и медленно выдохнул.

\- Так, - ровно сказал он. – Что там с книгой?

\- Он носил её в небольшом сундуке с замком в виде змеи, - Малфой сделал жест рукой, словно обрисовывал эскиз. – Сама по себе она небольшая, в деревянной обложке красного цвета, а страницы у неё…

\- Только не говори, что из человеческой кожи, - поморщился Гарри и убрал кружку из-под пикирующей туда мухи – да что ж такое-то. 

\- Нет, - Малфой нахмурился и дёрнул ладонями, словно не понимал, отчего у Гарри вообще появилась такая идея. – Из кожи сирен, вообще-то. 

\- Фу. 

\- Надеюсь, проблем не будет. 

Гарри улыбнулся ему – чтобы у него, да не было проблем, ха. 

\- Ты ведь хочешь, чтобы я её украл. 

Малфой невозмутимо кивнул, поклёвывая носом.

\- Именно. Быстро, честно и без шума. Может быть, потом вернём, - он поднялся на ноги, но тут же привалился к стене, не в силах удержать равновесие. Гарри сунулся к нему, перехватывая за бок и закидывая его руку себе на плечо, и подсадил, помогая двигаться на ватных, неуправляемых ногах. 

Подниматься по лестнице было тяжеловато, несмотря на все ведьмачьи примочки. 

\- Так, я возьму тебя на руки, если ты не будешь переставлять ноги, - пригрозил ему Гарри, и Малфой фыркнул себе под нос.

\- Что, как раньше?

Гарри молча довёл его до комнаты и уткнулся в захлопнутую перед его носом дверь.

Ну, и больно надо было. 

 

Достать книгу оказалось намного проще, чем он думал – прежде, чем сунуться на мельницу, Гарри пополнил запас эликсиров, проверил работу Знаков и остроту стального меча. Ничего из этого ему не понадобилось, и когда он вернулся в таверну на поздний ужин, с самого порога сверкая желтыми кошачьими глазами, то еле переставлял ноги. 

\- Где это ты уже успел так надраться, добрый господин? – спросила его Лаванда, упирая руки в бока – в пальцах она сжимала полотенце, о котором среди завсегдатаев ходили легенды, и Гарри поспешил обогнуть её по косой дуге. 

Рон смотрел на него такими глазами, будто Гарри предал его в лучших побуждениях.  
Гарри пожал плечами и с грохотом опустил перед Малфоем сундучок с замком-змеёй – тот даже траву свою доедать не стал, уставился на Гарри темными, усталыми глазами. 

\- Теперь на мельнице живет Хагрид. 

Рон затряс его плечо, стоило ему усесться на скамью.

\- Да ладно? Хагрид? Что он тут делает? – Рон забрасывал его вопросами быстрее, чем Гарри успевал соображать. – Я думал, ему уютно на его Лысой горе.

Гарри отрицательно покачал головой и повозил взглядом по участникам трапезы – Малфой сквозь призму его грехов выглядел очень привлекательно. 

Гарри прикусил себе язык – буквально. 

\- Нет, говорит, каждый год вокруг этой Лысой горы проводят какие-то ритуальные свистопляски, спать мешают, так что он решил найти себе более тихое место. 

\- Учитывая, что он – скальный тролль, мельница – очень странное место, - хихикнул Рон и заглянул Гарри почти в душу. – Что, вы снова надрались?

Гарри важно поднял палец вверх.

\- Очень толковый, дружелюбный и заботливый скальный тролль, - он поморщился от удовольствия, когда добрался до печёной картошки. – И да, за встречу. Мы так давно не виделись, а он мне столько горьких лет в Каэр Хогвартсе скрасил. 

\- Почему он, кстати, ушёл оттуда?

\- Потому что искал себе питомцев, - Гарри неопределённо махнул рукой. – Ну, ты помнишь, как он виверну воспитывал. 

\- Конечно, - поддакнул Рон. – А потом тебе из неё перчатки сделали. 

\- Ой, отстань. 

Гарри не заметил, как Малфой поднялся, забирая сундучок со стола, но ощутил его дыхание у себя на шее, когда тот наклонился и выдохнул ему в ухо:

\- Спасибо. 

Гарри собрал всю упрямую волю в кулак, чтобы не усадить Малфоя себе на колени – он, кажется, даже движение какое-то в его сторону сделал, но, слава богам, передумал. Только кивнул коротко и схватил кружку мимо глиняной ручки. 

\- Обращайся. 

После всего – он не мог его ненавидеть, нет, просто потому, что в принципе не мог позволить себе с головой окунуться в ушат иссушающей ненависти, только не он. Но Малфой – тогда ещё Драко – больно саданул его однажды, и Гарри долгое время испытывал неприязнь к нему и ко всему, что о нём слышал, а слышал он в своё время много. 

Тот Малфой, который отдирал от него пласты паутины, был каким-то иным, неправильным Малфоем. Гарри был знаком с ним лишь поверхностно, потому что тогда Драко был всего лишь высокомерным мальчишкой, которому льстило чужое внимание – его, Гарри, внимание. Ему нравилось, что бесчувственный ведьмак, известный всему Континенту своей встречей с Королём Дикой Охоты когда-то, выбрал его – среди всех чародеек и чародеев, которые готовы были идти у него на поводу. Гарри не думал тогда об этом – он вообще мало о чём думал в то время.

На самом деле, у них было действительно жаркое знакомство, когда они со Снейпом посещали Бан Ард чёртову тучу лет назад. 

Гарри чувствовал, что под ребрами всё ещё саднит – и что ему действительно, мать его, пора спать. 

 

Все были заняты работой.

Снейп, Малфой и Луна долбили чёртову карту со всех сторон, до которых только могли дотянуться. Невилл время от времени участвовал в их изысканиях, если им попадались тексты древних друидов, и помогал в новиградском госпитале – один его знакомый заправлял там хирургией, которой во время войны было пруд пруди. Рон изучал вопрос со стороны истории Махакама – брался за местных краснолюдов двумя руками и те, узнав, что его невесту выдернули у него из-под носа накануне свадьбы, красные от возмущения, несли ему новости и потенциальных подозреваемых. 

Потенциальные подозреваемые, правда, о сути межпространственных перемещений знали немного, и вся их информация уже имела место быть на заваленном книгами столе Малфоя. 

С чародейками Ложи Луна не хотела связываться, не без оснований опасаясь, что те попытаются воткнуть им палки в колеса, а помощи от МакГонагалл они не ждали, потому что та была в бегах вместе с доброй сотней неокрепших в магии студенток и могла только дать им пару советов по расшифровке. От неё же Гарри узнал, что старик Дамблдор снова покинул Каэр Хогвартс в своих извечных, непрекращающихся изысканиях – лишь бы вернулся.

Снейп говорил, что когда-то он был одним из лучших ведьмаков – когда монстров было не счесть, а информации критически не хватало, – но позже отошёл от дел, открыл собственную школу и провёл сотни и тысячи исследований, связанных с совершенствованием ведьмачьего ремесла. По сути дела, Снейп – дитя его исследовательского интереса. 

Гарри по их стопам, к сожалению, по крайней мере, старика, не пошёл. 

Пока продолжалась расшифровка, Гарри, чтобы не сидеть на месте, всё-таки взял заказ на пропавшую женщину – и в последующую неделю, проведённую на Кривоуховых топях, частенько об этом жалел. Барон обещал озолотить его с ног до головы, но никто не предупредил, что на вязких болотах его встретит шагающая на четырех когтистых лапах избушка с подвешенными к её основанию клетками, полными сгнивших тел, и охраняющие её бесы. 

Ладно, бесы, этих добрых господ Гарри знал, как свои пять – просто удивительно, что ещё пять, – пальцев, но избушка!

Мать её, она ходила!

Потом Гарри в поте лица рассказывал, как прошёл его первый и, как он надеялся, единственный опыт в обезвреживании ходячих избушек с маниакальным желанием запихать господина ведьмака в одну из ржавых, зловеще позванивающих клеток. Самое интересное, что избушкой никто не управлял, только череп оленя из-под крыши всё время всматривался Гарри во внутренности. 

\- Как всю неделю прожить в отвратительнейшем сне, - сказал Гарри, воротя нос от еды. – Когда она ходила по болотам, её ноги чавкали. 

И содрогнулся. 

\- Ты спас женщину? – спросила Луна, изящно намазывая масло на хлеб, и Гарри сдавленно кивнул. 

\- Спас. Её и ещё с десяток людей, когда эта чертовщина начала тонуть в собственных же топях, - Гарри поморщился. – И да, мне заплатили. Всё равно всё уйдет на обновление запасов и починку снаряжения. 

\- Там на площади новые объявления повесили, - подбодрил его Рон.

Гарри совсем загрустил. 

Наконец, когда он вернулся с очередного заказа, весь вымокший в утопцах и обколовшийся об альгуля – этот чёрт с шилом в заднице пустил свои грёбанные шипы в тот момент, когда Гарри воткнул меч ему прямиком между глаз, зараза, – Рон схватил его за локоть и закружил по коридору от лестницы до балкона. 

Самое интересное, что пьяным он не был. 

\- Что с тобой? – спросил у него Гарри, и Рон вцепился в него обеими руками. 

\- Они расшифровали карту, Гарри! – глаза у него были большие и счастливые. – Мы сможем вытащить Гермиону оттуда!

Это была самая лучшая новость за последние недели – Гарри мог бы дать две руки на отсечение и тем самым ну совсем лишиться работы, но ему было не жалко. 

\- Это замечательно, Рон, - Гарри ободряюще похлопал его по плечу, и тот поднял палец вверх.

\- Если хочешь узнать подробности, заходи к ним вечером: Снейп уполз по каким-то важным делам, Луна общается по мегаскопу со своими эльфскими ворожейками, а Малфой отсыпается – он вообще какой-то стукнутый, не спать по четверо суток, уткнувшись в книжки. 

Гарри кивнул, и они распрощались. 

Вечером он сунул нос в комнату Луны, и та дружелюбно пригласила его к расшифрованной карте – загогулины с неё никуда не делись, и, благодаря нанесённым сверху отметкам, стали ещё непонятнее. Гарри недовольно уткнулся в карту. 

\- Что тут?

Луна положила перед ним карту островов, и Гарри узнал в их очертаниях архипелаг Скеллиге. 

\- Это оказалось не картой, а, по сути, загадкой, - Луна закатила глаза, и Гарри улыбнулся. – Если честно, первую половину я вообще не поняла, и если бы не Драко, мы вряд ли бы приступили ко второй. Северус помог нам связать две части, - она положила перед Гарри пергамент с текстом.

Текст представлял собой жизнеописание одинокого моряка на пробитой лодке, долгое философское заключение о полёте сокола и какую-то ремарку о сборе трав в полнолуние – Гарри дважды перечитал содержимое и поднял на Луну угрюмые глаза. 

\- Что тут общего? – спросил он, снова пытаясь найти связующую нить, но Луна закачала головой – её белые волосы мягко мазнули по щекам. 

\- Мы очень много времени потратили на перевод, потому что кто-то, кто составлял карту, комбинировал символы из разных языков и письменностей, обозначая одну и ту же букву или одно и то же слово сразу парой-тройкой символов – нам пришлось разбивать их по линиям и достраивать, чтобы понять, что именно они обозначают. 

Гарри закатил глаза.

\- Всегда думал, что артефакторы какие-то чокнутые, - он метнул на Луну быстрый взгляд. – Только Гермионе не говори, она – чудо. 

Луна открыто ему улыбнулась. 

\- Когда мы расшифровали текст загадки, нам пришлось долго думать над ответом – сначала мы решили, что нужно найти связующий элемент, как ты, но это ни к чему не привело. Затем мы пытались понять возможную аналогию, и потом пробовали ещё несколько идей, но, в конце концов, оказалось, что нужно читать между строк, - она положила перед ним новый исписанный лист и уткнула палец в один из островов на карте. – Неизвестный артефактор сделал нам поистине великодушный подарок. 

\- Какой? – спросил Гарри, когда увидел под её аккуратным ногтем надпись «Ундвик» – давно пустой и брошенный остров к юго-востоку от Ард Скеллиге. 

\- Поместил артефакт туда, где он будет работать. 

Стук в дверь заставил Гарри закрыть рот – на пороге стоял Малфой, заспанный, с тяжёлыми веками и разлившейся под глазами красной краской, и застёгивал пуговицы на рукавах рубахи. Увидев Гарри, он несколько медленно, словно из ступора, кивнул ему и прошёл в комнату.

\- Ты знаешь, как работает артефакт? – спросил Гарри, и Луна с готовностью указала на Малфоя, перерывающего стопки книг. 

– Драко знает. Он объяснял нам, как работает артефакт и как его запустить, но это несколько сложно в теории, даже не представляю, каково это будет на практике, - она прикусила нижнюю губу. 

Малфой из-за книжных стопок цокнул языком. 

\- Уверяю тебя, это намного легче, чем ты думаешь – тебе хватит одного раза, чтобы запомнить на всю оставшуюся жизнь. 

Гарри утёр нос запястьем и посмотрел на эскиз Ундвика среди стилизованных морских волн – остров казался угрюмой громадой, и именно таким он и был, когда Гарри посчастливилось взять заказ на ледяного великана, опустошающего заброшенные земли. Несмотря на освобождённые деревни, люди в них не вернулись – будто боялись пришествия ещё одного великана, чего, несомненно, произойти не могло. 

Он пытался сообразить, что необычного было на Ундвике в его единственное и красочное посещение, но кроме огромного великана, пытающегося раздавить его под собственной пяткой, ничего вспомнить не мог. Луна, смотрящая в его непроницаемые глаза, показала ему ещё один эскиз – вырванную из фолианта страницу с начертанной на ней башней в разрезе; в нижнем правом углу был ещё один небольшой рисунок – та же башня, только целиком.

Гарри казалось, что он знал её. 

\- Это Башня Фальки, - сказала Луна, и указала место на Ундвике, где она находилась. – Древняя эльфская башня, построенная для перемещений. С помощью, конечно, помещённого в неё артефакта.

\- Артефактор, который во всём этом разобрался, просто гений, - отозвался Малфой откуда-то из пыльных страниц. Гарри неопределённо хмыкнул.

\- Вы тоже не лыком шиты.

И это была правда. Луна выглядела до безобразия счастливой, будто они уже нашли Гермиону, и даже бросилась ему на шею, прижимаясь щекой к его колючей тёплой щеке. Он обнимал её в ответ и радовался вместе с ней – и этих ярких, живых эмоций у него было больше, чем положено видавшему виды ведьмаку. Возможно, Малфой был прав, когда говорил, что Гарри всё ещё полон жизни – этого из него не вышибли даже Испытания Травами. 

Он поймал внимательный взгляд Малфоя, снова перепачкавшегося в угле, и спросил:

\- Значит, мы плывём на Ундвик?

Луна виновато улыбнулась.

\- Я не смогу перебросить нас на такое расстояние и сохранить достаточно сил для перехода в другой мир, - она тяжело вздохнула. – Драко ещё не восстановился и не скоро восстановится, и новый переход будет очередным стрессом – для него и его магии, – а нам всем нужны будут силы. 

\- Эй, я все ещё здесь, - окликнул её Малфой, не отрывая головы от пергамента. – Она хочет сказать, что, несмотря на наши силы – даже парные, – мы не сможем перебросить вас на Ундвик в один момент и после чувствовать себя как после суточного сна.

\- Именно, - Луна устало кивнула. – Поэтому нам придётся плыть. Рон уже ищет в доках ваших друзей.

Гарри поразмыслил с секунду и расплылся в широкой улыбке. 

\- Знаю я, что за друзей он ищет, - он снова обнял Луну и взялся за дверную ручку. – Пойду, пожалуй, помогу ему найти нам хороший уютный корабль.

Луна закатила глаза.

\- Только не переусердствуйте. 

Он заговорщически поиграл бровями, и она искристо засмеялась – её смех всегда напоминал Гарри перезвон весеннего льда. Прежде, чем выйти, Гарри скользнул взглядом по сгорбленной фигуре Малфоя, по его волосам, забранным в небрежный хвост, его дрожащей руке, и поспешно отогнал от себя выжимающее его, ноющее чувство. 

Позже.

Он разберётся с этим позже.

***

В лицо бил холодный, солёный ветер – Рон открыл рот и попытался поймать эту невидимую соль на язык, но вместо этого чуть не подавился резким, хлёстким порывом. Гарри засмеялся, постукивая ладонью согнувшегося пополам Рона по сгорбленной спине. 

\- Что, Рональд, пытаешься откусить кусочек от Морской Богини? – посмеиваясь, спросил Дин – за то время, что Гарри его не видел, он успел отрастить бороду; чёрная и всклоченная, она очень шла его тёмной коже и делала его похожим на зверского пирата из детских книжек с некрасивыми картинками. Такие пираты грабили корабли, не брали пленников и жгли портовые города.

Дин Томас же был славным парнем. 

\- Вертел я вашу Богиню, - прокашлялся Рон и почти обиженно поджал губы. Когда он был помладше, то частенько, обидевшись, складывался в рыжий краснолюдский комок – Гарри любил ему об этом напоминать, а потом устраивать ритуальные самоубийственные забеги от ядовитых шипов махакамской палицы. 

\- Рональд, - Дин положил локоть ему на макушку и скрестил ноги в вальяжной позе – Рон даже задохнулся от возмущения. – Не хочешь ли ты помочь мне подлатать паруса?

\- Я могу помочь тебе быстро залезть на мачту, - проскрипел Рон, и они оба дёрнули на нос корабля, взбираясь по мачтам, как смешные неуклюжие обезьянки. Гарри поставил ладонь козырьком, чтобы понаблюдать за этим необъяснимым явлением морского поприща – ладно, неуклюжей обезьянкой всё же выступал Рон, потому что Дин ползал по мачтам так, словно родился для этого.

Может, и родился. 

Почти роскошный, отполированный «Огненный лев» гладко шёл по волнам, ловя попутный ветер раздувающимися красными парусами – львиная голова на его носу раскрывала бездонную пасть, слизывая морскую соль кончиком длинного, шершавого языка. За штурвалом стоял Симус, слегка корректируя ход судна и изучая заметки в переносном капитанском журнале размером чуть больше мужской ладони – увидев Гарри, он поднял руку и приветственно помахал ему. 

Гарри махнул в ответ, и Симус снова уткнулся в журнал, пожёвывая нижнюю губу. Дин сверху что-то орал Рону про «канат, который оборвётся, если ты на него ступишь, даже не думай, краснолюдская морда, нет», а по палубе шатались моряки, то проверяя тросы, то сверяя маршрут, то рассматривая синюю, бесконечную даль в раздвижную трубу.   
«Огненный лев» нёс их к Скеллиге. 

С Дином и Симусом Гарри познакомил Рон – тот частенько уходил в плаванье на ловлю жемчуга, чтобы не торчать в вергенских шахтах, и однажды позвал с собой Гарри. Ведьмак вызвал ажиотаж среди команды, и всё плаванье дотошные моряки выясняли, что ведьмачье существо сможет сделать, а чего – не сможет. Не то, чтобы Гарри очень нравилось, когда его проверяли на прочность, но он только довольно ухмылялся, когда в очередной раз утирал красные пористые носы.

Ведьмачье существо может всё – по крайней мере, так утверждал старик Дамблдор. 

Рон нашёл ребят, когда они складывались в очередной рейс – на коленке рассказал им о своих горестях, и они согласились помочь, даже не раздумывая; быстро набросали маршрут, добрали команду, подготовили судно, и уже через неделю добротный «Огненный лев», доставшийся Дину в наследство от отца, покинул грязные тесные доки Новиграда. Гарри стоял на корме и смотрел, как дрожащие огни свободного города, утонувшего в распрях, исчезают в тёмной, непроглядной воде. 

За время плаванья они успели несколько сотен раз обговорить план намеченных действий, внести в него несколько сотен поправок и несколько сотен раз рассориться, потому что находиться всем вместе в одном замкнутом пространстве было тем ещё испытанием. Особенно, для Малфоя и Рона – они не то, чтобы друг друга прям ненавидели, скорее, недолюбливали из-за разницы мнений, но цепляние друг друга у них вошло в какую-то негласную, паскудную привычку. Хотя, по-честному, это Гарри надо было цеплять Малфоя, как целый куст репьёв. 

Вот им-то было, что обсудить. 

Работа для Гарри нашлась и на корабле – если они плыли мимо безжизненных, голых скал, он постоянно ошивался на палубе, держа под рукой масла, Ласточку и меч Гриффиндора, всматриваясь в хмурое или ясное небо и вслушиваясь в каждый всплеск волн о борт корабля. На скалах ютились сирены – и как-то раз один из моряков, совсем мальчишка, взятый юнгой, чуть не вывалился за борт, пойманным её чарующим, переливчатым пением. 

\- Лучше бы ты с Симусом экспериментальный порох в пушках взрывал, - с досадой сказал Дин, когда смотрел, как Гарри потрошит мёртвую, сломанную конвульсиями, сирену. – Я обещал вернуть тебя твоей матери живым. 

\- Что, кстати, трудная задача, если он продолжит ставить эксперименты на пару с Симусом, - фыркнул Рон, помогая Гарри скалывать ребра. – Того-то уже и инквизиторский костёр не возьмёт. 

Помимо сирен в морях попадались безобидные киты, взмахивающие кораблю сверкающими хвостами, и не такие безобидные утопцы, если их угораздило пришвартоваться к одинокому острову – в один прекрасный вечер палуба была залита склизкой, пропахшей морскими водорослями, кровью. Малфой, шагнувший под чёрное небо, не навернулся только потому, что вовремя успел схватиться за подвернувшегося Снейпа. 

Снейп стоял ровно, по щиколотку в утопцевых внутренностях, как скала. 

\- Отличная работа, Поттер, - он скрипнул зубами, улавливая амбре, и запахнулся в дорожный плащ, деловито взмахнув его полами. – Мне как раз не хватает их глаз для зелья.

Гарри, вынырнувший из очередного утопца, перемазанный в кровищи, насупился.

\- Это, вообще-то, мой улов. 

Снейп посмотрел на него взглядом, который не терпел возражений, и Гарри от досады швырнул ему в спину с десяток утопцевых глаз – и челюстью разделанной сирены. 

С Малфоем он кое-чем поделился – но тот самостоятельно вырезал интересующие его селезёнки, почти не испачкавшись в крови, и деловито прошествовал обратно в каюту, стряхивая с края сапог зацепившийся кусок от утопцева плавника. Гарри же, чтобы пройти по палубе, пришлось передвигаться, схватившись за борт – то ли подошва его сапог была слишком скользкой, то ли долгое бездействие, разноображенное только утопцами да сиренами, постепенно делало его до безобразия неуклюжим.

Тоже мне, ведьмак. 

Луна, увидевшая это кровавое безобразие, всплеснула руками, но, подняв подол белого платья, пошла рассматривать мёртвую, почти не освежёванную сирену – так, ради интереса. 

В один из ясных дней их вдруг накрыла буря – тучи завихрились над ними чёрной бездной, в глубине которой, ощерившись, кусали друг друга за хвосты зигзагообразные молнии. Вздёрнутый шипящей волной, «Огненный лев» опасно накренился, и Гарри почувствовал, как палуба уходит у него из-под ног – он успел поймать упавшую на него Луну под спину и кувыркнуться вместе с ней на борт, зачерпнувший солёную волну из-под корабля.   
Над головой грянул гром, грозовая завеса разорвалась огненной вспышкой, и совсем рядом Дин истошно закричал:

-Убрать паруса! Живо!

Мимо него проскакал Рон, вцепляясь мёртвой хваткой в оторвавшийся трос, и Гарри, удостоверившись, что Луна держится, схватил ещё один, остервенело мазнувший у него перед носом – верхняя часть фок-мачты надсадно трещала в такт рёву с неба. Гарри чувствовал, как его несёт вперед под тяжестью падающей опоры, и упёрся пятками в палубу, изо всех сил таща трос на себя – у него скрипели зубы от натуги, и он долбанул себе под ноги Аардом, волной отбросившим его назад. 

Им нужно было дотянуть тросы обратно до опор и закрепить – дождь, словно вылитый из бездонного ушата, хлестал по щекам и заливал глаза, заставляя бешено отплевываться, проникая в нос и горло. Рон зарычал сбоку от него, надсадно вытягивая ломающуюся мачту в вертикальное положение – Дин и его матросы успели свернуть паруса, и, раздуваемые ветром, они уже не тянули опору за собой, она падала под собственным весом. 

Несколько моряков повисли вместе с ними на натянутых до звона тросах, но этого было мало – вместе с ветром завывала буря, бросая пенистые волны в борта корабля. Под ногами было скользко от морской воды, дождь заливался в уши и насквозь промочил даже доспех, растекаясь холодными пятнами под вымокшей рубахой. Гарри тряхнул головой, и увидел, как рядом с Роном вырастает Снейп – его лица почти не было видно из-за мокрых, упавших на глаза, волос. 

Они переглянулись, и Гарри рявкнул:

\- Держитесь крепко!

Оба Аарда получились достаточно мощными, чтобы их протащило назад, ближе к опорам, забирая мачту на её изначальное положение – но она, незакреплённая, снова начала крениться; им надо было дотянуться до креплений, срочно. 

Вспышка молнии ослепила на долгую секунду, а когда Гарри разлепил глаза, то увидел Малфоя, по ту сторону ломающейся мачты – она падала прямо на него. 

\- Малфой! – крикнул ему Дин и с остервенением вцепился в трос – мачта замерла, покачиваемая ветром. 

Если она всё-таки упадёт – отскрести Малфоя от палубы окажется проблематичным, впрочем, как и достать их всех со дна морского. 

Малфой вскинул руки – рукава рубахи скользнули до локтей, обнажая белую, в струях дождевой воды, кожу, – и Гарри увидел зеленые искры, яркими пятнами сверкающие на фоне грозового неба. Он что-то крикнул, искры зашипели, словно масло на сковороде, метнулись в густой, сверкающий туман, разрываемый снежными, морозными молниями, и краем глаза Гарри увидел Луну – она стояла посреди палубы на коленях, протягивая руки к свёрнутым парусам. 

Их губы шевелились в унисон. 

Затем грянул гром, и всё утонуло в ослепительной изумрудной вспышке – Гарри почувствовал, что большая часть тяги исчезла. Он дёрнул трос на себя, тяжело шагнул назад, снова и снова, и достал, наконец, до опоры – сквозь звон в ушах он услышал, как радостно грохочут матросы, стуча ногами о насквозь вымокшую палубу. 

\- Малфой только что поставил нам мачту на место, - пораженно выдохнул Рон, рассматривая сбитые тросом ладони. – Словно вколотил. 

Гарри присмотрелся – верхняя, отломанная часть, накрепко засела в основании, и даже не качалась в такт бушующим волнам. Дождь пошёл на убыль, оставаясь мелкими, частыми каплями моросить по горящему лицу, гром ещё гремел, расползаясь в стороны, а молнии метались в более высоких тучах, оставляя за собой размытые, огненные следы; на востоке светлела проталина синего неба, ощерившись единственным тусклым солнечным лучом. 

Луна тяжело опиралась на Малфоя – он укутал её в свою тёмную накидку и придерживал за плечи, тяжело, с хрипом вдыхая малые порции холодного, свистящего воздуха. Дин пожал его узкую ладонь и двинулся на корму, отцеплять от штурвала перепуганного насмерть Симуса – тот боялся морских гроз больше, чем огня, которым постоянно исходили его пушки, набитые разными смесями пороха, но не бросал море, хоть ты тресни. 

Обойдя фок-мачту по дуге – просто на всякий случай, – Гарри положил мокрую, ссаженную ладонь Луне на затылок и поцеловал в лоб – она обняла его, и он услышал, как быстро бьётся её сердце. Малфой за её спиной молча высматривал изъяны во вколоченной мачте, и мелкая, противная морось била его по бледному, исхудалому лицу – Гарри понял, что пялится.

И Малфой, кажется, тоже это понял. 

Спустя несколько дней после бури, когда мачта совершенно точно не собиралась обваливаться, Гарри выполз из каюты под вечер, в очередной раз переложив с места на место все свои запасы – он несколько нервничал, находясь в тягучем бездействии, и прохаживал по палубе, забрав руки за спину, как частенько делал Снейп, только нос кверху не задирал и полами дорожного плаща не размахивал, будто чёрный, угрюмый павлин. 

\- Сконцентрируйся, и у тебя точно получится, - услышал он голос Луны, и вывернул на нос, прислоняясь к борту. 

Она и почему-то обнажённый по пояс Малфой стояли на носовой палубе – Гарри смотрел на тонкие, такие же бледные, как и его кожа, шрамы на спине, и чувствовал, как у него зудит в кончиках пальцев, словно там собирается магия. 

\- У меня всё ещё мало сил, - выдохнул Малфой и закрыл лицо руками, откидывая голову назад – словно подставляя темнеющему небу открытое горло. – Я могу не вернуться обратно. 

Луна подошла к нему и заглянула в непроницаемое, усталое лицо.

\- Я тебе помогу, у меня есть в этом опыт, - она улыбнулась и щёлкнула пальцами. – Я помогала Минерве обращаться в кошку и обратно, когда она обучала меня. 

Малфой недоверчиво присмотрелся к ней и сдался только после долгих, скрытых под белой кожей, терзаний – встал ровно, выпрямив спину, и закрыл глаза. Какое-то время он просто глубоко дышал, положив ладони на впалый живот, словно направлял поток воздуха, затем причудливо изогнулся, словно птица, весь взорвался зелёными искрами и перекинулся. 

Белый ворон, метнувшийся в сторону от того места, где только что стоял Малфой, чуть не выклевал Гарри глаза – тот отскочил, ныряя под натянутым тросом, и проследил, как крупная, белоснежная птица на расправленных крыльях облетает вокруг тихих, поскрипывающих мачт. 

\- О, Гарри, - Луна улыбнулась ему и встала рядом. – Здорово, правда? – спросила она и мечтательно засмотрелась на ворона, усевшегося на край вороньего гнезда. – Я так и не смогла этому научиться. 

\- Почему? – Гарри покосился на неё, краем глаза наблюдая за беспокойно щелкающей клювом птицей. 

Луна плавно пожала плечами. 

\- Мне не хватило терпения, - честно сказала она, и Гарри поражённо к ней обернулся.

\- Тебе? – он недоверчиво хохотнул. – Терпения?

Она засмеялась и убрала прядь волос за остроконечное ухо. 

\- Если бы ты знал, какой это ужас – научиться превращаться в животное, Гарри, - Луна покачала головой. – Ты ведь превращаешься не сразу, а спустя долгое время неудачных попыток, - она закусила губу, чтобы не засмеяться. – Я остановилась на бегемоте и больше не захотела. 

Гарри похихикал вместе с ней, а затем белый ворон спикировал ему на плечо и больно клюнул в скулу – он почувствовал, как капля крови мазнула по щеке.

\- Ты ему нравишься, - улыбнулась Луна, и Гарри скривил губы, дёргая плечом. 

\- Да ещё чего. 

Какое-то время ворон летал над мачтами, а затем, на подлёте к ним, его белые перья ощетинились зелеными искрами, и Малфой навернулся бы лбом прямо в холодные воды северных морей, не поймай его Гарри. Он вцепился в худые бока, затаскивая колдуна обратно на борт, и тот ухватился за полированное дерево, с трудом удерживаясь на ногах, – он дрожал всем телом, словно действительно успел искупаться; было слышно, как стучат его зубы. 

\- Видишь, у тебя получилось, - Луна улыбнулась ему и положила ладони на белую грудь. – Как ты?

Малфой сглотнул и отодвинулся от прикосновения. 

\- Ощущение, будто по мне потопталось стадо чертей, - отозвался он и, разом позеленев, склонился над бортом. Луна ободряюще погладила его по изогнутой спине и похлопала ладонью между лопатками, стоило ему надсадно закашляться. 

Когда они остались вдвоём, и Малфой удосужился надеть рубаху, Гарри без эмоций и прелюдий протянул ему свой плащ.

\- Ты всё ещё дрожишь.

Малфой собирался было отказаться, но порыв ветра стеганул его по щеке, и он передумал – даже кивнул в знак благодарности. 

Они помолчали, всматриваясь в звезды, россыпью мигающие ближе к горизонту. 

\- Не знал, что ты умеешь превращаться, - сказал, наконец, Гарри, с усилием заставляя себя смотреть вперёд.

Малфой рядом с ним спрятал скрещенные на груди руки под плащ и пожал плечами. 

\- В своё время у меня были очень большие амбиции, - сказал он ровно и покосился на Гарри прежде, чем тот открыл рот. – Да, это было как раз тогда, когда я бабочек из красных в зеленые перекрашивал. 

Гарри насмешливо фыркнул. 

\- И когда ты собирался стать главой чародейского Капитула. 

Малфой без обиды поджал губы.

\- А ты планировал сбежать от наставника с бродячим цирком, - парировал он. – Получилось?

Гарри внимательно посмотрел на него, а затем обернулся, смотря, как Рон и Дин, под громкое гоготание команды, играют в кости на щелбаны – Гарри даже пожалел Дина и его наивный лоб, потому что обыграть Рона в кости было невозможно; Гарри и его лоб точно знали об этом. 

Гарри задумался.

\- Знаешь, думаю, да. 

Малфой прикрыл глаза и хмыкнул, изгибая губы в подобие улыбки. 

\- Я рад, что хотя бы у одного из нас что-то получилось. 

Гарри снова ощутил, как ноет и тянет под рёбрами – болезненно и тяжело, словно ему под диафрагму засунули ещё одну печень, вдвое большего размера, да ещё и воспалённую вечными запоями. 

\- Не ожидал услышать от тебя подобных заявлений. 

Малфой кинул на него резкий, испытывающий взгляд.

\- Я тоже не ожидал от тебя дружеской помощи.

\- А чего ты ожидал? - Гарри прищурился. 

Он выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы и резко выбросил белую ладонь. Он был худым, болезненным и совершенно, абсолютно замученным – красная краска вокруг его глаз набухала, как краюшка хлеба в стакане молока.

\- Здравствуй, я Драко Малфой из Бан Арда, квалифицированный королевский колдун, дипломированный артефактор, член чародейского Капитула, скрывающийся от варварского правосудия. 

Гарри внимательно на него посмотрел – в нём не должно было быть столько разных оттенков одних и тех же эмоций, не должно, чёрт возьми, он же чёртов ведьмак. Он колебался несколько секунд, цепляя узкими зрачками ураган в тёмных глазах напротив, и, сняв перчатки, вложил свою ладонь в его узкую руку. 

\- Здорово, я Гарри Поттер из Вергена, ведьмак Каэр Хогвартса, - он оскалился, чувствуя теплые пальцы в собственной ладони. – Не хочет ли уважаемый колдун из Бан Арда пропустить по бокальчику вина за знакомство?

Малфой вскинул светлые брови – выглядел он больше лукаво, чем удивлённо, и его ладонь всё ещё покоилась в ладони Гарри. 

\- У тебя есть вино?

Гарри пошевелил носом, как если бы на него села муха.

\- Нет, но я могу разлить алкагест по кубкам, - попробовал он, и Малфой мягко высвободил ладонь из осторожного захвата. 

Его тёмные глаза смеялись. 

\- Заманчивое предложение, но я, пожалуй, откажусь, - он прищурился и поджал губы в подобие ехидной улыбки. – Только если ты не возьмёшь взаймы бутылку туссентского вина у своего наставника.

Гарри уставился на него почти обескураживающе. 

\- Это называется «воровство», - деловито сказал он, пытаясь придать своему голосу строгости, но получилось из рук вон плохо. 

Моряки сзади них методично отсчитывали щелбаны, с чувством и делом наносимые Роном по бедному, наивному лбу Дина – в мире создавался ещё один человек, на собственном опыте познавший, что такое схватиться с Уизли в кости. 

Малфой хмыкнул.

\- Но мы же потом вернём. 

Гарри вскинул бровь.

\- Но мы же его выпьем. 

\- Верно.

Звучало интригующе – Гарри хотел бы посмотреть на лицо Снейпа, когда тот поймёт, что у него из-под носа вытащили бутылку дорогущего вина, которое на дорогах, даже туссентских, не валяется. Идея ему нравилась. 

И Малфой – Малфой ему тоже, кажется, нравился. 

Под ребрами противно саднило. 

Звон колокола заставил их вскинуть головы – Симус, довольный, как объевшийся сильван, радостно голосил откуда-то сверху:

\- Земля! Земля!

Гарри всмотрелся в темноту водной глади – и увидел первые дрожащие огни архипелага Скеллиге. 

***

Ступив на Ард Скеллиге, они со Снейпом первым делом метнулись в Каэр Трольде – Кингсли, смотрящийся почти нелепо в пышных мехах, покрытых инеем, радушно принял их в собственных покоях, дрожащих под пляской трещащего огня в камине. Снейп в трёх словах объяснил ему суть проблемы, Гарри сделал несколько ремарок, и они оба уставились на Кингсли в выжидающем молчании, вслушиваясь в вой метели за мощными, вековыми стенами. 

Кингсли задумчиво поскреб ногтем по щеке. 

\- В своём письме ты не говорил, что вы собираетесь переходить в другой мир – в мир Дикой Охоты, если быть точнее. 

\- Письмо могли перехватить – Капитул или Ложа, а может быть, нильфгаардские шпионы или темерские разведчики, - Снейп невозмутимо поджал губы. – Сейчас война, и возможность разгромить противника, и пальцем не шевельнув, очень заманчива, согласись. Кто-то узнаёт, что есть портал, открывает его в нужном месте – и пожалуйста, армия противника лежит в вечной мерзлоте. 

Снейп лукавил, привирая в нужных местах – никто, кроме Навигаторов, не мог бы открыть портал в другой мир в нужном ему месте, – но делал это не для своей выгоды; сейчас Гарри это понимал, поэтому сидел молча, всматриваясь в тёмное лицо Кингсли. Тот очень тщательно взвешивал полученную информацию, наперёд просчитывая стратегии и запасные тактики. 

Огонь в камине трещал почти оглушительно. 

\- Мы хотим предупредить, что если что-то пойдет не так, - Гарри осекся, когда увидел взгляд Снейпа – тот так и кричал: «не если, а когда». – Если что-то пойдет не так, то всадники Гона могут ступить на острова Скеллиге. Будьте начеку. 

Кингсли поднялся из-за добротного дубового стола с каменным основанием и сложил руки за спиной – Гарри проследил за ним напряженным, испытывающим взглядом. Кингсли был воином, который гласом народа пришёл к власти на островах, чтобы прекратить их варварскую деятельность, заключающуюся в набегах на соседние территории, из-за чего архипелаг год за годом вёл изматывающие войны. Если он что-то решал, то тщательно взвешивал каждое распоряжение. 

\- Я ни в коем случае не буду мешать вам, - сказал он, поворачиваясь к ним лицом. – Вы – и Гермиона в том числе – помогли мне остановить внутренние распри между островами, и я никогда этого не забуду. Конечно, новость о Дикой Охоте меня не радует – они уже ступали на Ард Скеллиге и забрали с собой десятки воинов. 

\- Мы откроем портал на Ундвике, - отозвался Снейп, скрещивая руки под чёрным плащом. – Если Дикая Охота спустится в наш мир, вы точно успеете занять позиции.

Кингсли задумчиво кивнул головой.

\- Верно, - он подошёл к столу, рассматривая подробную карту архипелага. – Вам нужна будет помощь?

\- Мы не знаем точно, как работает портал, и не уверены, что сами сможем пройти в другой мир, - сказал Гарри, дернув затекшим плечом. – Но нам бы не помешал отряд воинов для подстраховки. 

Кингсли пожал руку каждому из них.

\- Будет сделано, - сказал он с улыбкой. – Располагайтесь в самой крепости или таверне, как вам будет угодно, - когда они уходили, он окликнул их. – И отберите у этих ублюдочных пришельцев Гермиону. 

Гарри вскинул сжатый кулак ему в ответ – сигнальный фонарь был зажжён. 

С корабля они быстро перетащились на остров – Снейп и Луна предпочли остаться в крепости, остальные неплохо чувствовали себя в гостеприимной таверне, полной развлечений и знатного пойла. Им нужна была пара дней передышки, чтобы ещё раз перепроверить снаряжение и повторить план дальнейших действий – тем более, таская ящики с корабля, Гарри заметил доску с объявлениями и что-то про гнёзда гарпий. 

Их перьев Гарри не хватало для того, чтобы, наконец, укрепить бреши в доспехах – по-хорошему, ему пора было заказывать новый доспех, но он никак не мог расстаться с этим. Может быть потому, что привык к его ловкости и удобству, к тому, что тот сидит на нём, как влитой, а может потому, что достался Гарри от погибшего крёстного. 

Как и его медальон, который Гарри, в отличие от своего, носил под одеждой на длинной, бронзовой цепи. 

В первый вечер они просидели в таверне, выигрывая коллекционные карты у наивных мордоворотов с Ард Скеллиге – Гарри с удовлетворением отметил, что для полной колоды ему не хватало двух коллекционных карт и четырёх игровых. Рон за соседним столом набил столько щелбанов, что полночи жаловался на отбитые пальцы, Дин и Симус завирались морскими легендами, а Малфой плёл интриги в компании двух полупьяных друидов и одного колдуна, больше похожего на инквизиторского палача – Гарри присматривался к ним время от времени, готовый достать меч, если понадобится. 

Один только Невилл сидел в углу с огромной чашкой куриного бульона, позеленевший и совершенно расхлябанный по швам – плаванье обернулось для него паническим страхом и затворничеством в маленькой, тесной каюте.

\- Чтоб я ещё на кораблях плавал, - причитал он и стучал зубами, смотря, как Рон раздает щелбаны направо и налево. 

\- И на чём же ты собираешься возвращаться? – поинтересовался Гарри, когда закончил мухлевать и спрятал свою обновлённую колоду в специальный кожаный чехол, приобретённый по такому случаю в соседней мастерской бронника. 

Невилл угрюмо посмотрел на него. 

\- Если вообще будет возможность возвращаться. 

Гарри не понравился его тон, но он сам думал об этом – о том, что возвращаться назад будет некому. Эта мысль глодала его, как мелкий земляной червь, поселившийся между рёбрами, и он упрямо гнал её от себя, потому что старик Дамблдор любил говаривать: «Результат всегда будет зависеть от того, что происходит в твоей голове, Гарри, а не в руке». 

Чем старше Гарри становился, тем больше смысла появлялось в словах старика. 

\- Всё будет хорошо, Невилл, - сказал Гарри и похлопал его по спине. – И не в таком дерьме купались.

\- О, ты – особенно, - добродушно ухмыльнулся Невилл, и Гарри безобидно пихнул его в плечо. 

Рон отвешивал, кажется, сто двадцать восьмой щелбан. 

С утра они устроили совет, собравшись у Кингсли под носом – тот великодушно отдал им библиотеку на растерзание, и они сидели вокруг круглого стола с полированной, испещрённой древними царапинами и трещинами, столешницей. Ещё раз прогнали события, повторили пути отхода и задали последние навязчивые вопросы – Гарри слышал в каждом нервном стуке сердца один-единственный, так и не озвученный вопрос. 

«Что будет, если ничего не выйдет?»

Каждый из них знал свой собственный ответ – и все молчали. 

Они собирались отправиться на Ундвик следующим утром, как только взойдет солнце – Дин и Симус подготавливали драккар, одолженный у знакомых моряков, и прикидывали маршрут, которым они пойдут к пустому острову. Это была достаточно трудоёмкая задача, учитывая количество подводных скал, утёсов и целое кладбище погибших кораблей, сквозь которые им предстояло плыть в предрассветном тумане. 

Рон в поте раскрасневшегося от предвкушения лица помогал морякам снаряжать судно и заодно проверял прочность и ладность имеющегося у него в наличие оружия – он, кажется, планировал утопить в забралах всадников Гона весь свой богатый махакамский арсенал, который умудрялся носить при своём очаровательном краснолюдском росте. 

Невилл, под руководством Снейпа, уткнувшегося в котлы с зельями в подземельях Каэр Трольде, собирал травы и искал алхимические ингредиенты в компании дружелюбных друидов – они обменивались опытом под сенью священного дуба Гединейт. Луна на пару с Малфоем исследовали библиотеку в крепости – искали всё, что могло бы помочь им в завтрашних изысканиях. 

Никто не сидел без дела, потому что безделье возвращало их к единственному, не заданному на совете, вопросу. 

Гарри, чтобы не обивать сапогами заборы, посетил гнездо гарпий – оно расположилось у основания горной вершины в маленьком, заброшенном форте, и было подозрительно тихим ровно до тех пор, пока Гарри не скользнул слишком близко. Пернатые бестии кинулись на него из-за полусгнившего частокола и попытались вцепиться острыми когтями в плечи, но Гарри швырнул в них Картечь и посбивал Аардом – убивать их, оглушённых, с земли было, конечно, легче.

С перьями гарпий он добрался до бронника, методично кующего доспехи в стенах Каэр Трольде.

\- Твой доспех хорош для ведьмака, - сказал бронник, задумчиво поглаживая пышные усы. – Но он уже доживает свой век. 

Гарри молча с ним согласился.

\- Если переживу завтрашний день, обязательно сделаю новый. 

Бронник честно залатал все дыры, которые только мог найти, и прочная, огнеупорная кожа снова легла Гарри на плечи, как влитая – ему придётся очень постараться, чтобы сколотить себе новый доспех с такими же свойствами и настолько же незаменимый. 

Если он, конечно, переживёт завтрашний день. 

Позже, распрощавшись заодно и с оружейником – механизм арбалета срабатывал с задержкой, а сирен на завтрашних скалах никто, естественно, не перебил, – Гарри потоптался у доски объявлений. Приметил пещеру накеров, увидел заказ на возможную водяную бабу, и где-то даже мелькнуло про полуночницу, отпугивающую храбрых золотоискателей от погибшего корабля в нескольких морских узлах на восток от Ард Скеллиге. Всё это, конечно, было безумно заманчивым, но ему нужны были силы для следующего утра – много сил и вся его хвалёная ведьмачья реакция. 

Поторчав у друидов в компании Невилла и обновив несколько флаконов с эликсирами и маслами, Гарри ушёл в гористую часть острова, упрямо поднимаясь на заснеженные, синие вершины. Морозный воздух раскрывал его лёгкие, наполняя их метелью, и солнце слепило ему глаза, холодными лучами расплескиваясь сквозь разлапистые вековые ели. Он шёл вверх по протоптанным тропинкам, по выбитым в скалах лестницам, по заброшенным животным тропам, и карабкался по колено в снегу, в желании увидеть море с головокружительной высоты, раскинуть руки и почувствовать себя по-настоящему живым.

Пик встретил его ритуальным лабиринтом круглых камней, закрученных вокруг сухой, упрямо тянущейся вверх, к морозному небу, сосны, давным-давно потерявшей все своё хвойное одеяние – сухие, желтые иголки лежали на её корнях, перемешанные с давно сгнившими, чёрными шишками. Ветер переваливался через горные вершины, забрасывая морскую соль на отвесные скалы, и хлестал по раскрасневшимся, заросшим бородой, щекам – Гарри жадно дышал этим разряженным воздухом, этой солью, стоя под сухими ветвями, и на его замерзшее, заросшее лицо с упоением падал крупный, почти тёплый, снег. 

Он давно не погружался в медитацию с такой лёгкостью – порывы ветра окружили его, снег осыпал ровные плечи, и он ушёл в себя, с потрескивающим умиротворением всматриваясь в чернильную темноту перед глазами. Ощущения мнимого спокойствия и безопасности полностью охватили его, мягко сковали по рукам и ногам, и он дышал медленно и поверхностно, словно из-под воды, улавливая легкий шелест снега по невысоким, пушистым сугробам. 

До тех пор, пока зелёная вспышка, мелькнувшая перед его внутренним взором, не вытащила его обратно под затянутое серыми тучами небо – он словно вынырнул из-под свинцовой толщи, хватая ледяной воздух судорожно раскрытым ртом. 

Солнце скрылось. 

Гарри закашлялся, утопая ладонями в подстилке свежего снега, и вдруг понял, что снегопад, превратившийся в порывистую вьюгу, не хлещет его по заиндевевшим щекам – он поднял голову, и сквозь слабый огонёк невесть, откуда взявшегося, костра, увидел подрагивающее колдовство магического купола, накрывшего центр морозной вершины. По ту сторону снег завывал, словно раненный, издыхающий с тесаком под сломанными рёбрами, бес, но здесь – внутри купола – было тихо и тепло. 

Старик Дамблдор сидел, ровный, словно вырезанный изо льда, заставляя маленький огонёк тянуться к своим сухим, длинным пальцам. 

\- Добрый день, Гарри, - сказал он своим вечным, мягким голосом, и у Гарри весь воздух выбило из расширенных лёгких. 

Он двинулся к костру и сел, почти устроив колени скрещенных ног в маленьком кострище. 

\- Старик, - почти поражённо выдохнул он. – Снейп говорил, что ты ушёл из Каэр Хогвартса, но я не думал, что ты окажешься здесь, на Скеллиге. 

Дамблдор заставлял пламя танцевать искрами, изгибая пальцы в плавных, немыслимых движениях. Гарри знал, что у него были колоссальные способности к магии, и ему пророчили должность главы Капитула после окончания Академии Бан Арда – но он бросил Академию после смерти сестры, ушёл затворником в школу к ведьмакам и всю свою загубленную жизнь провёл в попытках улучшить и увековечить ведьмачье ремесло. 

\- Я рад, что вы с Северусом работаете вместе, - сказал Дамблдор, и Гарри сердито хмыкнул. 

\- Я не хотел, чтобы он плыл с нами, но Луна сказала, что он будет полезен. 

\- И госпожа чародейка права?

Гарри уставился на старика – тот смотрел в танцующий огонь своими желтыми, вечно яркими глазами, но казалось, будто он охватывал взглядом весь обрушившийся на него мир, подмечая каждую мелочь и запоминая каждую деталь. 

\- Права, - неохотно выдохнул Гарри и сложил руки на груди. – Она всегда права. Два ведьмака всё же лучше, чем один. 

Дамблдор улыбнулся в длинную, седую бороду. 

\- Один ведьмак всегда хорош, если…

\- Думает головой, - закончил за него Гарри и кивнул. – Я помню. 

Купол мерцал над ними, сжигая хлёсткий снег на самом подлёте, и сквозь сжатый, приглушённый воздух было слышно, как верещит быстрый, свистящий ветер. Не попавшая под купол часть вековой сосны надсадно трещала, как ломающаяся мачта, и её сухие ветви протяжно скрипели, пойманные в порывистый снежный капкан. 

Дамблдор взял комочек пламени на морщинистую ладонь, словно пушистого зверька, и почесал за ушами-языками кончиком пальца. 

\- Что тебя гложет, Гарри?

Огонь потрескивал у него в ладони, будто разговаривал, и его тусклый, маленький свет бросал пухлые тени на сухое, старческое лицо. Гарри смотрел, как стихия ластится к костлявым пальцам, пригретая, почти завороженно – сомнения заполоняли его, словно полчища кикимор в глубоких пещерах, и от этого его сердце стучало тяжело и гулко.   
Он сглотнул, почувствовав, как пересохло в горле, и поднял сухие глаза.

\- Я должен убить Короля Гона, так?

Дамблдор протянул худую руку над огнём и посмотрел на Гарри этими пронзительными, всезнающими глазами – тот подставил обнажённую ладонь, и сгусток пламени скользнул на его испещрённую шрамами кожу.

Он почувствовал нежное, почти родное, тепло. 

\- Так говорит Пророчество, Гарри, - отозвался Дамблдор. – Но только тебе решать, следовать ему или нет. 

Дикая Охота пришла в Верген летом, когда вовсю всходил урожай, а о войне не заходило и речи – за одну ночь поля заиндевели, искрясь дубовым морозом, а в промёрзлую землю легли сотни мирных жителей. Это было более шести десятков лет назад, когда Король Гона, следуя гласу провидцев Народа Ольх, перерывал Континент в поисках ребёнка, способного уничтожить его глухую в неуёмной жестокости сущность. 

Этим ребёнком был Гарри, и Дикий Гон пришёл за ним.

\- Мне придётся, - сухо сказал Гарри – голос его дрогнул. – Если Охота сможет переместить в наш мир всю свою армию, а не десяток всадников, как обычно, мы погибнем, - он вцепился взглядом в жёлтые глаза напротив. – Он вырежет каждый город на Континенте, каждого человека, эльфа или краснолюда, которые не преклонят перед ним колени.

Огонь на его ладони дрожал, словно пламенный зверёк боялся вьюги, что безжалостно свистела вокруг них. 

\- Ты боишься его, Гарри? – спросил Дамблдор. – Ненавидишь? Жалеешь?

Гарри посадил сгусток стихии меж собственных ног – тот распластался, как студень, и снова собрался в тугой клубок огненных языков – и вцепился пальцами во всклоченные волосы. 

\- Я не думаю о нём, - он тряхнул головой, как мокрый пёс. – Я не могу думать о нём, иначе эти человеческие чувства охватывают меня и тянут вниз, как зыбучий песок. Страх, ненависть, жалость – я не могу позволить себе думать об этом, думать о нём. Если я буду – это убьёт меня однажды. 

Глаза Дамблдора в отсветах огня, казалось, меняли цвет от густого жёлтого до пронзительного синего. 

\- Ты хочешь убить его?

Мать кричала – в его голове она всегда забивалась в предсмертном крике. Гарри не помнил её, не мог помнить, но знал, что её сломанное тело лежало среди обломков разрушенного дома; отец погиб на пороге, и только он, только маленький Гарри остался, окружённый трупами, разбитым камнем и всплеском исчезнувшего портала. 

Говорят, он даже не плакал, когда кровь из оставленного Гоном шрама заливала ему лицо. 

После – Дикая Охота очень долго не ступала на земли Континента. 

\- Я хочу, - ответил Гарри, и сгусток пламени цапнул его под коленом. – Я хочу этого больше, чем жить, - он потряс головой, вцепляясь пальцами в собственную шею. – Я хочу спасти Гермиону, я хочу отобрать у него возможности, я хочу, чтобы мои друзья спали спокойно, не оборачиваясь на каждую тень. Я хочу, чтобы он оставил нашу землю в покое. 

Треск огня был приглушённым и мягким – они сидели по разные стороны маленького костерка, и ладони Дамблдора исходили пёстрыми, полупрозрачными искрами, еле заметными глазу. Он протянул руку и коснулся сухим пальцем молнии, пересекающей ветвистым рубцом левую половину лица Гарри – шрам уродовал его, но делал солидным для ведьмака. 

И был вечным, болезненным напоминанием. 

\- Если это то, чего ты действительно хочешь, Гарри, отбрось сомнения, - Дамблдор царапнул его по изуродованной щеке. – Отбрось боль, отбрось жалость и страх, забудь ненависть. Это всего лишь заказ, данный тебе целым Континентом, - он изогнул сухие губы в лёгкой улыбке. – И ты знаешь, насколько бесценной будет плата. 

Сгусток пламени прыгнул Гарри на руку, широко лизнул его ладонь и забился вокруг его дрожащих пальцев. 

\- Не чувствуй, - повторил он за стариком. – Думай и делай. 

Купол над их головами взорвался целым звездопадом, и прежде, чем Гарри утащила зубастая тьма, он почувствовал, как бешеный ветер, дорвавшийся до него, до крови хлещет его по щекам. 

Когда он открыл глаза, солнце искрилось у горизонта, исходя в морские глубины, – на снежные вершины ложились длинные, неровные тени, а мягкий, мелкий снег падал в пушистые сугробы с тихим, еле различимым ведьмачьему уху, шелестом. Гарри поднялся на ноги, всматриваясь в ровную гладь моря далеко внизу под синими скалами – морозный воздух разлился между его рёбрами ровным, прозрачным холодом.

Он жил – здесь и сейчас. 

***

Рон сидел на борту недостроенного драккара, сгорбившись, и уныло стучал пяткой сапога о гибкие доски – Гарри забрался по лесам ловким котом и плюхнулся рядом с ним. Рон искоса глянул на него и снова уткнулся в далёкий горизонт, ровной полосой отделяющий темнеющее небо от глубокой синей воды.

\- О чём задумался? – беззаботно спросил его Гарри и принялся вместе с ним долбать пятками борт. 

Рон пошевелил пышными рыжими усами и сложил могучие руки на груди. 

\- Я всё думаю, Гарри, - сказал он, дёрнув губой. – Я всё думаю, а вдруг ей там понравилось?

\- Кому? – не понял Гарри.

\- Гермионе. 

Гарри хмыкнул сам себе и посмотрел на него с легким, скептическим недоверием.

\- С чего ты вдруг взял, что ей там понравилось?

Руки Рона заходили в активной, безудержной жестикуляции, а усы распушились от возмущения – он выглядел воинственно и безжалостно, и вот с ним бы Гарри не хотел оказаться по разные стороны баррикад на поле войны, честное слово. 

\- Малфой говорил, что когда они приводили её в темницу, она рассказывала ему, какая там великолепная архитектура, какие там умудрённые колдуны, какая там богатая история, и какой там замечательный трудолюбивый народ, - он снова сложил руки на груди. – И как там вообще здорово, не разоряй Дикая Охота наши селения. 

Гарри поджал губы в ободряющей улыбке и положил ладонь ему на плечо – оно слабо подрагивало. 

\- Ну, Рон, она восхищается всем учёным советом Капитула, а замуж выходит за тебя.

Рон выровнял спину, выкатывая грудь колесом, и уставился на Гарри с налётом здорового скептицизма – какое-то время они просто пялили друг на друга, играя в гляделки. К неудовольствию Гарри, он моргнул первым. 

\- Даже не знаю, Гарри, как-то подозрительно прозвучало, - со вздохом сказал Рон и улыбнулся, в ответную кладя ладонь ему на плечо. – Заберу всё, что ей там понравилось, и притащу сюда, если надо будет. 

Гарри был уверен, что не надо будет – но с Рона станется. Они долбали борт драккара до тех пор, пока над головой не засверкали крупные, морозные звёзды – снег утих, оставляя белые, мягкие шапки под ногами, и ветер лишь легко царапал холодом красные щеки. 

\- Ты готов? – спросил Гарри, смотря вверх – он сжимал в подмёрзших руках, опущенных между колен, заиндевевшие перчатки, но не собирался их надевать; холод несколько отрезвлял его. 

\- Я всегда готов, - буркнул Рон и позвенел россыпью ножей на поясе под дорожной, подбитой изнутри мехом, накидкой. – Посношу головы этим чучелам ряженым, - он мстительно погрозил кулаком мигающим звёздам. – Ох, и славная это будет битва, мать её, курву. 

Гарри недовольно поджал губы.

\- Эй, эй, герой-любовник, полегче, - он поднял побелевшую от холода ладонь. – Мы не собираемся бросаться им под мечи. 

\- Я помню план, - Рон закатил глаза и посмотрел на него с весёлым отчаянием. – Ты действительно веришь, что у нас получится по-тихому пройти к ним на огород и ещё тише забрать пуд тыквы?

Гарри почти обречённо покачал головой.

\- Нет, - он выдохнул. – Но мы должны постараться.

\- Выжить – вот что мы должны постараться, - Рон пошевелил усами. – Если ты кинешься к Королю, Гарри, свистни меня с собой – я с радостью вскрою его магический, мать его, доспех, как бочонок с квашеной капустой. 

Гарри широко ему улыбнулся – шрам тянул левый уголок его губ.

\- Обязательно, - сказал он беззаботно. – Первая ложка – всегда твоя. 

Завтра – завтра вопрос Дикой Охоты должен быть закрыт. Не то, чтобы Гарри планировал шаг за шагом уничтожение проклятого Гона – сражаться с ним на его же территории, с его же людьми было безумно опасно, но он ни разу не смог добраться до Короля; стоило Гарри появиться, и тот исчезал в дрожащем портале, сверкая пустыми глазницами забрала. Это был шанс – раз и навсегда отвоевать мир, принадлежавший им по праву. 

И, спасая Гермиону, Гарри собирался этим шансом воспользоваться. 

\- Кстати, - сказал Рон, когда они топали к таверне. – Я тут белого ворона днём видывал, представляешь? Никогда не видел белых ворон, думал, их для поговорки придумали, - он пригладил распушившуюся на холоде бороду. – А тут смотрю – летит, значит, большой такой и весь белый-белый, ни одного чёрного пера. 

\- Это Малфой, - отозвался Гарри, и Рон встал, как вкопанный, словно примерз к бревнам моста. 

\- Да ладно? – он недоверчиво прищурился. – Врешь?

Гарри покачал головой.

\- Ты не видел, как он превращается на корабле? 

\- Да больно надо было, - фыркнул Рон и в три прыжка догнал его. – Невилл не доверяет Малфою, и мне он не нравится, даже после всех его лишений, - пропыхтевшие мимо пьянчужки весело помахали им грубыми от столярной работы руками, и он остервенело махнул им в ответ. – С этими добрыми господами я когда-то игрывал в картишки. 

\- И как? 

\- Весьма интересно, - стушевался Рон, потому что, скорее всего, крупно проигрался, но признаваться не хотел; вместо этого он притопнул ногой и вздёрнул подбородок. – Так, вернёмся к Малфою.

Гарри пожал плечами.

\- А что Малфой? – спросил он, заворачивая к таверне – прямо перед дверьми на вытоптанном пяточке под одобрительные крики толпы зевак били друг другу морды два полупьяных мужичка. – Пусть запустит артефакт, а там решим, что с ним делать, если будет палки в колеса вставлять.

Гарри очень надеялся, что не будет – у него только-только начало складываться впечатление от этого нового, взрослого, глотнувшего боли и дорожной пыли, Малфоя. 

И достаточно приятное. 

\- У меня такое ощущение, что он что-то замышляет, - упрямо сказал Рон и поморщился, будто словил кончиком языка полыни. – Что он, падла, какие-то козни строит, - он пихнул Гарри в бок, когда они остановились в кругу зевак. – Зуб тебе даю.

\- Мне твой зуб даром не сдался, - отозвался Гарри и по-детски показал ему язык – Рон в долгу не остался. – На месте разберёмся. 

Рон неохотно кивнул и присмотрелся к мордоворотам, которые смахивали на потенциальных участников. 

\- Ты за ним тоже приглядывай, - он высунул нос в круг, отведённый под битьё наглых морд.   
– Слушай, может, тоже кому-нибудь глаз выбить? – спросил он и размял пальцы. – А то руки чешутся, понимаешь. 

Гарри осмотрел столпившийся народ и решил, что его это всё сегодня не привлекает.

\- Я тебе морду бить не буду, - он пихнул Рона в спину, и тот выскочил почти на середину пятачка; организатор приличного сборища бойцов тут же нырнул выспрашивать у доброго господина краснолюда, как его зовут. – Только до первой крови, даже с костяшек, - предупредил его Гарри, и Рон засверкал зубами. 

Подраться и поругаться он был не дурак – особенно, перед таким важным днём. 

В таверне на нём повис подвыпивший Симус – его веснушки растворились в красноте на щеках.

\- Гарри, - протянул он. – Время кадрить мамзелей. 

\- Если Поттер хочет кадрить мамзелей, - Снейп, сидящий с Луной за столом почти у самого выхода, с хлопком закрыл книгу и поднял на них ледяные глаза, - ему не помешает побриться. 

Они сцепились нечитаемыми взглядами.

Потом Снейп, распрощавшись с Луной, взмахнул полами плаща – показушник чёртов – и хлопнул дубовой дверью, ускользая в ночной холод. Наверняка пойдет жаловаться Кингсли на своё горькое предназначение, запивая ехидную безнадёгу бокалом того самого туссентского вина, которое Гарри бы мог у него выкрасть, приплыви они на пару часов позже. 

Зараза. 

\- Северус просил передать, - сказала Луна, когда Гарри уселся напротив неё, бросая перчатки рядом на скамью. Она протягивала ему небольшой чёрный флакон с тугой пробкой, и он с опасливой осторожностью взял его в собственные руки. 

\- Эликсир? – спросил он, рассматривая чёрное стекло с разных сторон. – Какой?  
Луна подпёрла щеку кулаком и круговыми движениями повозила что-то жгучее и алкогольное по стенкам собственной кружки. 

\- Не совсем, - она сморщила нос. – Это зелье – на вкус ужасное. Но если кому-то в голову придёт за ночь напиться до одури, - она подняла свою кружку. – Или сломать себе нос, - и кивнула в сторону дубовой двери. – Оно поставит на ноги. 

Гарри прищурился.

\- И где он был, когда я просыпался на берегу реки без одежды и с провалами в памяти?

Луна засмеялась и в один глоток осушила свою кружку. 

\- Воспитывал в тебе лучшие качества, Гарри, - мягко сказала она и сжала его руки, лежащие на столе. – Всё будет хорошо. 

\- Я знаю, - Гарри поцеловал её холодные костяшки, и она легко выскользнула из-за стола. На фоне грязных, полупьяных и громких посетителей она в своём белом легком платье, пускай и спрятанном под тёплой накидкой, смотрелась хрустальной статуэткой среди грузных, неотесанных тотемов. Каждое её изящное движение, каждое слово и каждый взгляд из-под ресниц выдавало в ней представительницу Народа Гор. 

По крайней мере, она перестала ругаться на Старшей Речи, ограничиваясь общим языком – а то получалось что-то грандиозное, но совершенно непонятное. 

\- Пойду, почитаю на ночь на всякий случай, - сказала она, зевая в белое запястье; проходя к дверям, она подмигнула Гарри. – И, быть может, загляну к Северусу и Кингсли на бокальчик туссентского. 

Ну, точно. 

Когда она ушла, Гарри остался один на один с нильфгаардской лимонной водкой – он не собирался пить до рези в глазах, ему вполне хватило потянуть один стакан через три душераздирающие песни в исполнении Невилла. Тот снова отобрал у какого-то барда лютню и даже собрал вокруг себя небольшое количество зачарованно внимающих слушателей, хотя не выглядел особенно пьяным – и от этого его игра казалась ещё более тонкой и многогранной. 

Как вся их дерьмовая жизнь. 

Гарри неплохо рассиживал за столом в одиночестве, наблюдая, как Симус завирается среди окруживших его девиц вполне определенной профессии, и как Дин, только в другом конце таверны, занимается тем же самым – моряки, что с них взять. Рон важно прошагал мимо его стола, не забыв окунуть усы в его стакан, и позвенел монетами в кошеле на поясе – у него были сбиты костяшки, но нос даже не был никем задет. 

Гарри оценил его мастерство и вскинул сжатый кулак ему в ответ. 

\- Решил надраться? – спросил Рон, прислоняясь к столу. 

\- Нет, размышляю, - отозвался Гарри и заглянул в стакан. – Ну, вот, ты всё выпил. Снова. 

Рон пожал плечами и расхохотался.

\- Я же мастер этого нехитрого дела, - он похлопал Гарри по плечу. – Не засиживайся тут, и Невиллу не давай. Неплохо было бы выспаться. 

Он широко зевнул в большой кулак, и они распрощались. Невилл терзал лютню ещё какое-то непродолжительное время и тоже куда-то делся, незаметно ускользнув у ведьмака из-под носа, а потом Гарри увидел Малфоя. Тот сидел за маленьким столом, в самом углу, сбоку от раскаленной, пышущей огнём, печи и угрюмо смотрел в кружку прямо перед собой – судя по его помятому виду и разошедшейся на ключицах рубахе, эта кружка не была у него первой. 

И, видимо, в последних тоже не числилась. 

Гарри молча подсел к нему, ощущая спиной жар огня в открытой печи – не забыв захватить перчатки, ха, Снейп, – и Малфой поднял на него мрачные глаза. Казалось, что красная краска с каждым днём расползается дальше и дальше вокруг глазниц, и скоро окрасит всё его бледное, исхудалое лицо, ухнув с острого подбородка на шею. 

\- Не спится, Поттер? – спросил он вяло, с трудом, но упрямо ворочая языком. 

\- Немного, - Гарри неопределённо пожал плечами. – Не думаешь, что тебе хватит?

Малфой глянул на него со злобной весёлостью и вытащил из-под стола чёрный флакон с тугой пробкой – конечно, Гарри уже знал, что это.

\- Так что завтра буду, как новенький, - отозвался Малфой и приложился к кружке, после поднимая её вверх – к ним тут же шмыгнул веснушчатый мальчишка с огромным кувшином наперевес. Гарри принюхался, пока пойло лилось в отполированную спиртом тару, и поморщился.

\- Это можжевеловая настойка? 

Малфой дернул острым плечом. 

\- Не знаю. Может быть, - он сунул нос в кружку. – Точно не вишнёвая, - он подумал. – И не из мандрагоры. Их я уже пил. 

Гарри хмыкнул – самому пить не хотелось. Он смотрел, как дергается кадык на открытом белом горле, когда Малфой глотал острое пойло, и в глотке пересыхало на какую-то страшную, жгучую секунду – такую же жгучую, как огонь у него за спиной. 

\- Ты переживаешь за отца? – спросил Гарри, кладя локти на добротную столешницу, и Малфой, чуть не подавившись, озлобленно скривил губы.

\- А ты переживаешь за Грейнджер? – прошипел он, но, наткнувшись на тяжелый взгляд напротив, словно порезавшись об узкие зрачки, пошёл на попятную. – Естественно. Он почти никогда не проявлял интерес к тем артефактам, которые ищет Охота, это была моя инициатива, заняться их поисками в исследовательских целях, - Малфой тряхнул головой, и Гарри заметил, что он обрезал хвост и коротко сбрил волосы под затылком. – У него нет почти никаких знаний касательно этого вопроса, и вполне возможно, они уже убили его за ненадобностью. 

Гарри понимал его – они сами не раз думали о том, жива ли Гермиона или давным-давно брошена под тяжесть чужой земли, но не позволяли этим мыслям брать над собой верх. Они шли за ней и были готовы стоять до конца, что бы ни случилось – с ней или с ними. 

\- В любом случае, мы узнаем об этом завтра, - сказал Гарри и придвинулся к нему, ощущая, как край столешницы упирается ему попрёк груди. – Так?

Малфой вынырнул из почти опустошённой кружки и кисло улыбнулся, широко растягивая мокрые от питья губы. 

\- Гарри Поттер, - уныло протянул он, подпирая впалую щеку подрагивающим кулаком. – Тебе предначертано уничтожить Дикую Охоту.

\- Короля Дикой Охоты, - поправил его Гарри, поморщившись. Малфой вцепился в него внимательным, почти пронизывающим взглядом, насколько это было возможно в его состоянии, и, несмотря на пышущий за спиной огонь, Гарри почувствовал холодок, скользнувший вдоль позвоночника. 

\- Тяжело, наверное, нести такую ношу, - сказал Малфой, вытирая нижнюю губу большим пальцем. – Всю жизнь жить под прицелом, знать, что тебя хотят убить, потому что ты можешь убить. К тебе не подсылали убийц?

Гарри поднял на него тяжелый взгляд.

\- Было дело, - проскрипел он, коротко выдохнув. 

Было-было – и не раз, и даже не два. Он всегда был начеку, всё время – как только, наверное, родился – наблюдал за каждой тенью, вслушивался в каждый шорох и вглядывался в каждое лицо. Лицо Малфоя его не беспокоило – только под рёбрами ныло упрямо и болезненно. 

\- Видеть кошмары, бояться за друзей, не заводить отношений, - продолжил Малфой и уткнулся мутными глазами в кружку. 

\- Я ведьмак, - отозвался Гарри, хмыкнув. – Мне бесполезно и достаточно проблематично заводить отношения. 

Малфой глянул на него – с такой обжигающей тоской, что стало почти физически больно – и скользнул взглядом за его спиной по шумным, упивающимся завсегдатаям. У него дрожали руки, которыми он сжимал деревянную кружку – и тени под его веками стали ещё глубже и угрюмее, чем были до этого; красная краска расползалась под его воспалёнными глазами. 

\- Меня пытались убить, когда ты покинул Бан Ард, - сказал он на выдохе. – Ты знал?

Гарри почувствовал, как сердце переваливается через ребра и забирается обратно, расталкивая пухлые легкие – он судорожно сцепил зубы, ощущая, как бешено ходят желваки. 

\- Нет, - ответил он хрипло. – Я не знал. 

Малфой криво усмехнулся.

\- Увидели нас, быть может, или кто-то из слуг проболтался, ты никогда не прятался, - он покачал кружку по столу, и она бы упала, выплёскиваясь, не придержи её Гарри за широкое донышко. – Меня похитили, держали в плену какое-то время, но мой отец вмешался раньше, чем их гонцы добрались до тебя, - он пожал плечами и поправил раскрытый ворот рубахи. – Их сожгли на костре посреди дворцовой площади, а я ударился в учёбу, неделями не вылезая из библиотеки или подземелий, - Малфой закрыл воспалённые глаза. – Ты должен знать, каково это, когда Дикая Охота обращает на тебя свой взор.

Гарри знал – мог бы даже лекции читать на рыночной площади Новиграда и выпустить трактат длиною в несколько сотен свитков о том, что делать, если за задницу вас схватила безликая гончая Дикой Охоты в уродливом, развевающемся капюшоне. 

\- Было ещё несколько попыток, но мой арсенал знаний заметно расширился, и я всегда был начеку, - продолжил Малфой. – А сегодня меня чуть не задушили близ Фирсдаля, - он провёл рукой по собственной шее, и Гарри увидел уродливую красную полосу на его горле – у него сами собой сжались кулаки. – И поэтому я хочу задать тебе один вопрос, Поттер, - Малфой придвинулся к нему, скользнув ладонью по коже в обратную сторону, и красный след исчез так же быстро, как появился. – Ты положишь этому конец?

Гарри не был уверен, что именно он положил начало, но его внутренности оглушительно сжимало, а в голове натягивались до звона стальные тросы, намечая будущие швы, по которым он должен будет рассыпаться в жалкий, человеческий прах. 

Но он не был человеком. 

\- Я уничтожу Дикую Охоту, - сказал он, скрипнув зубами. – Но мне понадобится помощь, и ты об этом знаешь. 

Малфой надменно хмыкнул и закатил мутные глаза. 

\- Тогда ты думал, что сможешь выжить в одиночку. 

\- Я и смог, - резко отрезал Гарри, сжимая губы. – Но это ломает. 

\- Я знаю, - ровно отозвался Малфой и допил остатки, ловя последние капли на бледный язык – Гарри сцепил свои чёртовы зубы. – Меня хорошенько переломало, и ты это заметил, правда?

Гарри тяжело сглотнул и прикрыл глаза – он ощущал противную резь под веками, как если бы поперек глазницы лег еле уловимый, почти невидимый волос. 

\- Ты уже не тот наивный мальчишка, который ставил себя много выше других и разбрасывался пустыми словами, каким я тебя помню.

Малфой рассмеялся – его смех был хриплым, низким, словно тихое, напевное карканье ворона. 

\- А ты не тот босоногий безродный ведьмак, который жил одной только ненавистью к тем, кто тебя окружал. 

Поговорили. 

Звуки в таверне были громкими, и давили на уши, словно непроглядная толща воды; Гарри мог абстрагироваться, но ему казалось, что сделать это сейчас – сродни самоубийству. Эти человеческие эмоции хлестали его по щекам, как ветер под самым небом, на синих горных вершинах, и ломали ему рёбра, выпуская колотящееся сердце в иссушающий огонь открытой печи. 

Так не должно было быть. 

\- По-моему, тебе хватит, - сказал Гарри, пытаясь забрать кружку, но Малфой вдруг оказался поразительно проворным – и, как всегда, едким; это в нём никто и ничто не сломало. 

\- По-моему, это тебе хватит пихать нос в мою выпивку, - он зашипел, как подколодная змеюка. – Занимайся своими делами, Поттер, а завтра – точно поговорим. 

\- Ты – моё дело, - невозмутимо отозвался Гарри и даже не подумал, что было бы неплохо откусить себе язык к кладбищенской бабе на завтрак – вместо этого он добавил. – Сейчас. 

Малфой скривил губы в подобие ухмылки. 

\- Только сейчас?

Ублюдок. 

\- Заканчивай.

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза с такой нечитаемой, бешеной смесью, что было невозможно по отдельности вычленить хотя бы одну из эмоций, целой витражной мозаикой рассыпавшихся по тёмной радужке. Тогда они постоянно сталкивались – взглядами, мнениями, позициями, положениями и боги весть, чем ещё – и, так как Малфой был категорически против первобытного мордобоя, а у Гарри не было желания вступать в длительные, выматывающие дискуссии, закономерно трахались. 

Ну, по крайней мере, тогда казалось, что закономерно. 

Малфой разорвал зрительный контакт первым – и сделал это так небрежно, словно между ними никогда и ничего не было. 

\- Откуда у тебя отметины вокруг глаз? – спросил он, отставляя кружку на край стола. – Раньше их не было. 

Гарри уставился на него непроницаемым взглядом и тяжело вздохнул.

\- Как-то мы с Гермионой поссорились, и она превратила меня в очковую черепаху.

Малфой громко хлопнул в ладоши – кто-то обернулся на них – и широко, ехидно улыбнулся.

\- А, так это ты тот чудесный питомец, который скрашивал её длительное путешествие по древним эльфским храмам?

Гарри насупился.

\- Отвали, Малфой. 

Огонь в печи разлегся на тлеющих поленьях – за окном поднялась свистящая вьюга, разгоняющая шапки снега по стылому воздуху, и особо отчаянные мордовороты, разминающиеся в своём нехитром искусстве на пятачке, полезли в таверну, чтобы согреться и обсудить, у кого нос сломан художественнее, а кто теперь говорит поэтичнее без пары передних зубов. Народу в помещении стало в разы больше – люди толпились, ругались, шутили и смеялись, кто-то пел, кто-то танцевал, кто-то напивался, а кто-то был в смятённых чувствах, которые вообще терпеть не мог через себя пропускать.

Нахрена он Испытания Травами проходил, чтобы так терзаться от всего и сразу?

Малфой поднялся на ноги и сразу же пошатнулся – Гарри оказался рядом с ним прежде, чем успел подумать, хотя ранее таким не страдал. Перчатки он благоразумно захватил с собой, а то сунуть пальцы гончей Дикой Охоты под капюшон без перчаток будет совсем болезненно.

\- Я сам дойду, - скривился Малфой, всё же позволяя закинуть собственную руку Гарри на плечо – боги, он всегда так делал, мать его, всегда. 

\- Ага, шагай.

Комнаты были за длинным узким коридором, полным дрожащих свечей в жирных, облепленных воском, подсвечниках. 

\- Только не бери меня на руки, Поттер, - почти опасливо попросил Малфой, и Гарри закатил глаза, удерживая его под пояс.

\- И не собирался.

В комнату они ввалились, как пьяные до синих накеров краснолюды – грузно и с грохотом, навернув несколько подсвечников и какую-то статуэтку, поставленную на комод для эстетизма. Гарри оставил Малфоя копаться у дверей, а сам тяжело осел на сундук, вытягивая ноющие, уставшие в кои-то веки ноги – после долгого плавания, где он отмерял шагами палубу день за днём, подобные прогулки вдоль горных вершин принесли ему тянущую боль в икроножных мышцах. 

Малфой, застывший на пороге, подслеповато осмотрелся в полутёмном помещении. 

\- Это не моя комната, - наконец, сказал он и выжидающе уставился на Гарри. Тот расслабленно кивнул и закрыл глаза. 

\- Это моя, - отозвался он, складывая ладони на поясе. – Не хочу, чтобы ты потерялся где-нибудь или допился до смерти, или решил с чем-нибудь поэкспериментировать на пьяную голову, - уточнил он, приоткрывая один глаз, и махнул рукой в сторону. – Вон там – кровать, сбоку – ушат воды, располагайся. 

Малфой стоял, положив ладони на узкие бока, и задумчиво бросал взгляды то в одну сторону, то в другую, то на умиротворенно развалившегося на сундуке Гарри. 

\- А ты где будешь спать? – спросил он, пошатываясь. – На сундуке, что ли?

Гарри пожал плечами и скрестил лодыжки. 

\- Я же ведьмак, Малфой, я могу спать, где угодно и когда угодно, - он широко улыбнулся, не удержавшись от ремарки. – И с кем угодно. 

Малфой ехидно похихикал, натягивая на лицо раздражённое выражение, и вроде как пополз по стене в сторону кровати – Гарри, наконец, мог вздохнуть свободно и почти спокойно. Малфой всё ещё бередил в нём тёмное, густое болото, но делал это более аккуратно, чем когда-то раньше, и с этим, в принципе, пока можно было жить на данный момент.

Или нет, потому что Малфой, чёрт ползучий, упал ему на колени тяжёлым, неестественным грузом – Гарри рывком дёрнулся и мазнул ладонями ему под рёбрами, удерживая от падения на спину. 

\- Со мной точно можешь, - сказал Малфой и положил ладони ему на лицо, большим пальцем грубо оглаживая вдоль уродливого шрама. 

Он был пьяным. 

Он был бледным, худым, изрытым падениями – его сухие, потрескавшиеся губы были изогнуты злой, отчаянной линией; его воспалённые глаза, обведённые болезненным красным, смотрели сквозь густую толщу солёной, невыплаканной воды; его трясущиеся, худые пальцы, словно пальцы мертвеца, до боли вжимались Гарри в кожу, оставляя следы. 

Он был надломленным, как та падающая мачта, он был брошенным, никому не нужным, некрасивым с этими тёмными пятнами в тяжёлых глазах, и почти разъехавшимся по швам, по которым его методично, день за днём, год за годом штопали в его неправильной, перевёрнутой с ног на голову, жизни. 

И он лежал у Гарри в ладонях до останавливающегося сердца правильно. 

\- Всегда мог. 

Губы у Малфоя больше не были мягкими и податливыми – они были сухими, как обезвоженная земля, с глубокими, рваными трещинами, и жесткими, как обласканные огнём оружейных печей камни. И он не целовался больше с жаром и слепой, иссушающей его яростью в погоне за победой – он делал это отчаянно, жадно, голодно, словно это было последнее, что он хотел сделать, словно завтра они могли умереть.

Собственно, именно это они и могли. 

Гарри скользнул языком в его рот, схватил за подбородок, направляя, и сжал ладонь под худыми, выпирающими рёбрами – его трясло от ощущений, которые он не мог описать и которые не мог контролировать в должной мере; он бы рычал, если бы его рот был не занят другим. Это было как всплеск волн в лицо, как горсть снега за шиворот, как раскалённое клеймо прямо над сердцем, и внутрь, к бьющемуся, заходящемуся в ритмичном, срывающемся стуке. 

Это было слишком – это было настолько слишком, что у Гарри сжимало горло. Малфой был в его руках, снова, после того, как оттолкнул, после того, как прошагал весь Континент, неся на себе разочарования, обиду, злость, ненависть и ещё множество разрывающих, переполняющих эмоций, которые скопились у Гарри в висках и стучали набатом, выбивая из колеи. Это было, это казалось правильным – то, как они сцепились, синтезируясь друг с другом, словно две расплавленные железные детали, – необходимым, тем, что он действительно хотел бы ощутить перед смертью.

Но он разорвал поцелуй – и Малфой молча уткнулся лбом в его лоб, ощущая взмокшей кожей неровность шрама.

\- Ничего не говори, - сказал он и зажмурил глаза. – Я знаю, что пьян. 

Они сидели, замерев друг у друга в руках, и было слышно, как сквозь целый коридор и дубовую дверь неизвестный бард драконил болеющую лютню – она хрипела и ныла, словно её струны ощерились, как птичьи перья, и ритуальные, почти нечеловеческие ноты капали с неё, как горячие, прожигающие дыры в полированном, раскрашенном дереве, слёзы. 

Гарри донёс его до кровати – как раньше, – и Малфой не кусался, не царапался и даже не ругался. Он был тих и угрюм – такой, каким Гарри выцепил его над одинокой кружкой жгучего пойла. 

\- Я ни о чём не жалею, - тихо сказал Малфой, когда его обнажённые лопатки утонули в пышном, тёплом одеяле; он натянул покрывало на грудь и отвернул голову. – А ты?

Гарри смотрел на свой сундук, куда ему предстояло вернуться, невидящим, подрагивающим взглядом – линии расплывались у него перед глазами, будто растянутые в стороны, как если бы он сам был беспробудно пьян.

Но он не был.

И сделал то, чего делать не собирался. 

Гарри снял кожаный панцирь доспеха, стянул сапоги, почти болезненно рванул с себя рубаху, и его ладони на пару с отбитым когда-то коленом утонули в том же пышном одеяле. Он лёг на бок и молча прижался лбом к острому, белому плечу – уродливый красный след на шее Малфоя пылал, как розы в садах Аретузы. 

Это было лучшим ответом, он знал. 

Лютня за дверью, умерев, замолчала.

***

Сирен было так много, что это вполне походило на дурной тон с их стороны – они пикировали со скал, расправляя перепончатые крылья, и метили когтями прямо в незащищённые глаза. Морозный, рассветный воздух дрожал от их пронзительных воплей и коротких всплесков ограниченной ведьмачьей магии. 

\- Сзади! – крикнул Снейп, и, развернувшись, Гарри выплеснул огонь Игни твари в лицо – та ухнула за борт, поднимая всплески синей воды. 

Путь к Ундвику лежал через скалы и остовы погибших кораблей – сирены атаковали их с воздуха, пытаясь разломать прочный корпус драккара и выцепить кого-нибудь с собой, сжимая в когтистых лапах. Симус следил за рулём, направляя лёгкое судно по тонкой полосе свободной воды – несколько раз они царапали киль о подводные скалы и отколовшиеся куски сгнивших палуб, и под ногами опасно вибрировало, предупреждая об опасности. 

Симус своё дело знал – Снейп следил, чтобы его не утащила какая-нибудь особо проворная сирена, пока Гарри отбивался от тварей со стороны неширокой кормы. Оба колдуна, которые были в их распоряжении, бросались в сирен слабенькими заклятиями, чтобы не тратить лишних сил, а Рон неплохо прикладывал зубастые пасти могучей палицей – только Невилл и Дин наблюдали за периметром, высматривая новые препятствия. 

\- Да на каких харчах их столько развелось? – взвыл Рон и тюкнул взбиравшуюся по борту сирену ровно по темечку. – Тут же жрать нечего!

\- Может, рыба? – предположил Невилл и вздрогнул, когда стрела из арбалета Гарри свистнула мимо его щеки и с громким чавканьем вошла в вытянутый череп прямо межу раскрытых глазниц. 

\- Прости! – крикнул ему Гарри и тут же отсек мазнувшее мимо него перепончатое крыло. 

В какой-то момент сирен не осталось – Снейп задушил последнюю собственными руками, и это было несколько кровожадно с его брезгливой стороны, – и они с облегчением вздохнули. Драккар плавно шёл вдоль развороченных кораблей и ощерившихся пиками ледяных скал – Гарри выдохнул согретый воздух из легких, и из его рта скользнуло облачко белого пара. Они молчали, мрачно рассматривая громады морских, застывших причудливыми изваяниями, уступов. 

Было тихо – только слабый шелест рассекаемой воды эхом бился о мёртвые камни. 

\- Гиблое место, - прошептал Дин, всматриваясь в темноту гнилого, ощетинившегося прутьями выломанной решётки, трюма – сломанный корабль лежал на боку, возвышаясь над ними заиндевевшим килем. 

\- Люди сюда так и не вернулись, - отозвался Гарри, всматриваясь в туманные вершины над головой – любое неуловимое движение могло стать сигналом к действию. 

\- Даже после того, как ты уничтожил ледяного великана? – спросила Луна и обняла себя за плечи – Малфой сидел рядом с ней и грел её изумрудными искрами со своих белых ладоней. 

Гарри кивнул, и они молча вошли в коридор под двумя склонившимися скалами – тусклый рассвет на какое-то время исчез, уступая время стылой темноте, а затем снова вспыхнул, пронзив холодный, рассеянный туман. 

Они причалили к клочку морозной земли – прямо от драккара вверх шла витиеватая, засыпанная снегом тропа, выложенная до рези в глазах ровными валунами. Открывшийся перед ними склон, резко вдающийся в отвесную скалу, был настолько одиноким, что казался чем-то совершенно несуществующим – судя по его нетронутому молчанию, они первые, кто пришли сюда за много-много лет. 

Башня Фальки спала очень давно. 

Они оставили Дина и Симуса у драккара в ожидании воинов с Ард Скеллиге – те плыли за ними на расстоянии около пятнадцати морских узлов, и должны были вскоре появиться, чтобы подстраховать их маленькую процессию. Восхождение к башне не заняло много времени – Снейп шёл впереди, тщательно исследуя дорогу под собственными ногами, а Гарри замыкал шествие, осматривая склоны и утёсы на предмет незваных гостей. Он вслушивался в голую тишину этого мёртвого места и не слышал ничего, кроме гнетущей, стылой пустоты – не кричали птицы, не шумело море, даже дыхание казалось еле уловимым шёпотом живого тела. 

\- У меня мурашки от этого места, - процедил Невилл, всматриваясь в скалы над головой вслед за Гарри. Рон угрюмо поддакнул ему, приглаживая заиндевевшую бороду, и они снова замолчали, ощущая, как вибрируют их голоса в холодном воздухе. 

Гарри поднимался к основанию башни с одной только мыслью – думать. С каждым шагом под его рёбрами расползался могильный холод, скручиваясь тугим узлом в желудке, и в горло лезли колючие, раскалённые эмоции – поднимались до зева, царапая глотку, и чугунным ядром падали обратно, утягивая его за собой.

Ненависть. 

Страх. 

Жалость. 

Он остановился и закрыл глаза – вслушался в мёртвую тишину вокруг, ощутил благоговейный холод, окутавший его горячую голову, и медленно, совсем крошечными облачками пара, выдохнул. Ему нужно было отбросить эмоции, забыть чувства, запереть переживания под огромный, амбарный замок с тяжеловесными цепями – и он мог это сделать. 

Сейчас. 

Когда он открыл глаза, Малфой стоял на одну заснеженную ступень выше него – сбоку от них падала вниз, в ледяное море, отвесная скала – и протягивал ему холодную, белую руку. Он не подбадривал и не улыбался ему, в его тёмных, тяжелых глазах стоял стылый мороз, и он молча протягивал Гарри свою узкую, огрубевшую ладонь. 

Гарри снял одну перчатку, чтобы коснуться кожей кожи – и буря у него под лёгкими кувыркнулась в маленький, стальной шарик, закатившись между позвонками. Дышалось легко и свободно, словно не этот грузный воздух разрывал мелкими, ледяными иголочками его жилы – даже туман вокруг не казался таким густым и молочно-белым. 

Он видел далеко вперёд – как и должно ведьмаку. 

В основании башни сверкала гладкая, покрытая коркой льда, отвесная стена – высоко верх она переходила в изящную, высокую башню с тёмными, заиндевевшими окнами, острыми пиками, завёрнутыми арками и витыми карнизами. Древняя, как сам остров, она казалась мёртвой и неприступной в своей ледяной, необжитой гробнице. 

Луна шагнула к ней и приложила ладони к гладкому, сверкающему льду – морозный рисунок тут же проворно побежал по её белой коже, и Малфой за её спиной рвано дёрнулся, рассыпая изумрудные искры с пальцев, но она мягко качнула головой. 

\- Hael, Tor Gvalch’ca, - горячо прошептала она. – Darganfod*.

Лёд изломался рытвинами с оглушительным треском, и они отпрянули назад, когда он осыпался, исчезая под ногами – прямо перед Луной, шипя и переливаясь, мерцал глубоким синим светом портал в изящной, витиеватой арке. Луна обернулась к ним с мягкой улыбкой и, не говоря ни слова, шагнула прямо сквозь барьер шипящей магии – остальные потянулись за ней.

\- Ненавижу порталы, - выплюнул Гарри и, осмотрев утёсы над головой и далеко под ногами, нырнул в схвативший его поток. 

Его сплющило и от души хлестануло по щекам, и когда он, споткнувшись, вынырнул из портала на самой верхней, продуваемой всеми ветрами, многоугольной площадке башни, его мутило так, будто кто-то – Снейп, например, – заставил его отведать сырой гульей печёнки. Он тряхнул головой и разлепил зажмуренные глаза, встречаясь взглядом с бесконечным свинцовым небом над головой.

Сбоку от него присвистнул Рон.

\- Нихрена себе образина!

Взглянув вперёд, Гарри понял, что он имел в виду. 

\- Это и есть артефакт? – спросил он, задирая голову. – Тот самый?

Посреди площадки возвышалась полукруглая колоннада, накрытая сверху глухим витражным куполом с острой, тонкой пикой – и там, внутри этого пространства, громоздился колоссальный бронзовый шар, овитый множеством колец, выплавленных из разнообразных цветных металлов; это больше напоминало Гарри огромный, стилизованный глобус, нежели магический предмет, способный забросить их в иной мир. 

\- Именно, - отозвался Малфой, уперев кулаки в бока – он смотрел на артефакт с глухой заинтересованностью, словно пытаясь предположить, что эта штука ещё сможет сделать. Краска под его тяжёлыми глазами, казалось, пошла бурой ржавчиной. 

Снейп обернулся к нему, вздёрнув губу.

\- Ты точно сможешь запустить его?

Малфой перевел на него непроницаемый, долгий взгляд и отрывисто кивнул, тряхнув короткими светлыми волосами.

\- Само собой, - он обернулся к Луне, с немым восхищением осматривающей составляющие площадки и самого артефакта. – Мне понадобится твоя помощь, - затем мазнул взглядом по остальным. – И ваша тоже. 

\- Я надеюсь, тут не нужны человеческие жертвоприношения? – угрюмо спросил Невилл, с опаской поглядывая на артефакт и, получив отрицательный ответ, облегчённо выдохнул. Насколько Гарри знал, в его жизни хватило человеческих жертвоприношений.

Сполна. 

\- Видите эти кристаллы? – спросил Малфой, указывая на резные столбцы, установленные в углах площадки. – Нужно вертеть их до тех пор, пока они не загорятся, но проблема в том, что один загоревшийся кристалл может зажечь ещё один или потушить его, - он развел ладонями. – Нужно подобрать комбинацию.

Рон сплюнул себе под ноги. 

\- Да что ж у вас всё так сложно, - пробурчал он и сложил могучие руки на груди. Луна повернулась к нему и почти виновато пожала плечами. 

\- Это источники энергии, стандартная практика в чародействе, - сказала она. – Загвоздка в том, что нужную комбинацию знает только чародей, который устанавливал эти кристаллы, но нас много, и мы должны найти правильные позиции. 

Гарри мазнул кулаком под носом – по два кристалла на каждого, с учётом того, что Луна и Малфой займутся самим артефактом. Как-то раз он оказался в заброшенной лаборатории какого-то чародея, который был помешан на порталах – Гарри ходил по ним, наверное, целые сутки, пытаясь вернуться в исходную комнату, а когда он, наконец, вернулся, ему пришлось сражаться с взбешённым големом и вертеть сразу шестнадцать гребанных кристаллов, чтобы запустить портал, выпустивший его, в конце концов, из этой проклятой пещеры. 

Так что расклад не казался таким плохим. 

Они занялись работой – кристаллы вспыхивали дрожащим светом и гасли под их холодными пальцами, разноцветные кольца артефакта грянули драгоценным огнём и медленно, с визжащим скрипом, зашлись вокруг молчащего бронзового шара. Чем больше вспыхивало кристаллов – тем ярче разгоралось пламя на тягучих, древних кольцах. 

\- Я понял! – крикнул Невилл. – Гарри поверни свой правый кристалл!

Тот послушался, и камень под пальцами Невилла вспыхнул тусклым светом в такт вспышке под ладонями Гарри – Невилл кивнул Снейпу, и тот крутанул свой левый кристалл – со стороны Рона раздался победный вскрик. Следующий шаг они тоже угадали, а затем пытались решить, какой из двух последний кристаллов крутить первым – и ошиблись.  
Пришлось сбрасывать каждый в отдельности и начинать заново. 

Малфой за их спинами тягал скрипучие кольца, заставляя их двигаться вокруг молчащего шара, а Луна шептала что-то себе под нос, и с её пальцев сыпались морозные, как ледяная крошка, искры. Когда им пришлось сбить все кристаллы, кольца остановились, чуть не защемив Малфою пальцы, и тот зашипел, разворачивая к ним свою птичью шею. 

Со второй попытки им удалось зажечь все кристаллы – они засверкали, подхватывая энергию друг друга, и кольца, заискрившиеся разноцветным огнём, закрутились вокруг грузного шара, который, казалось, начал дышать. Гарри качнул головой и прикрыл глаза – он слышал, как работает скрипучий, тяжёлый механизм, как двигаются шестерёнки, цепляясь зубьями, как расправляются меха и тренькают пружины, и весь этот ансамбль пыхтел внутри тяжёлого бронзового шара. 

\- Началось, - прошептала Луна и выставила руки перед собой – драгоценное пламя с каждого кольца обвилось вокруг её пальцев, и она сжала кисть в кулак, словно пытаясь перетянуть разноцветный огонь на себя. Малфой рядом с ней сделал то же самое. 

\- Отойдите! – крикнул он и упёрся пятками в ступени, ведущие к пространству внутри колоннады – он стоял к артефакту ближе всех, и бешено вращающиеся кольца почти касались его бледного, впалого лица. 

Они шагнули назад, как по команде, прижимаясь к высокому ограждению, и смотрели, как отдельные кольца превращаются в общую искрящуюся массу, сквозь которую проглядывает дышащий бронзовый шар. Малфой шевелил губами, четкими, оборванными фразами начитывая что-то из собственной головы, и чем скорее вылетали слова из его рта, тем быстрее вращались кольца, и тем громче пыхтел оживший шар. Луна молчала и изо всех сил тянула вырывающуюся энергию на себя, словно пропуская её сквозь собственное тело. 

Драгоценное пламя смешалось в дрожащую, чёрную бездну, полностью закрыв шар позади своей толщи, и, разошедшись лучистыми трещинами, разорвалось с громким, оглушивших их хлопком. Гарри зажал уши и зажмурился, когда всплеск энергии стеганул его по щекам, как порывистый ветер, и на долгую, удушающую секунду перестал дышать, потому что не мог схватить сгусток воздуха непослушным, как сведённым судорогой, ртом. 

Затем наступила оглушающая тишина, и когда Гарри поднял голову, на месте артефакта в разрыве колоннады гудел черный, как смоль, портал.

Малфой сидел прямо перед порталом, тяжело склонившись к снегу, и его трясло так, будто он подцепил самую смертельную разновидность Катрионы – его руки были испещрены магическими ожогами, уродливыми пузырями пошедшими по его коже. Луна, пошатываясь, доковыляла до него и почти упала рядом, сжимая его дрожащее плечо. 

Они оба выглядели ужасно. 

Гарри кинулся к ним первым – сел рядом с Луной и взял её лицо в ладони. Она была очень бледной и безумно уставшей, но улыбалась ему мягко и почти до безумного счастливо.

\- Столько энергии, Гарри, - сказала она, делая рваные паузы между словами. – Мне казалось, что я не выдержу этого потока, не смогу его направить, - он обнял её и погладил по взмокшей голове. – Но всё обошлось, - она мазнула ладонью по его плечу и осеклась. – Драко. 

Гарри отпустил её и наклонился к нему – Малфой с трудом поднялся на локтях и вскинул тяжёлую, как свинцовое ядро, голову.

\- Мелитэле, - выдохнул Невилл и кинулся рыться в торбе, перекинутой через плечо. 

Если бы не тёмные, живые глаза, можно было подумать, что Малфой вылез из-под могильной плиты и теперь пытается добраться до чьих-то внутренностей – он был серым, его острые скулы темнели над впалыми щеками, а пошедшая ржавчиной краска словно разъела его кожу и вспорола её болезненной бугристостью. И, боги, из его воспалённых глаз ручьями текла кровь, сквозь худые щеки, скатываясь через подбородок на снег, в который он зарылся дрожащими, изуродованными руками. 

Гарри сбросил перчатку, протянул руку и большим пальцем размазал дорожку крови прямо под левым глазом – Малфой зажмурил глаз, словно ему было больно, и Гарри отдёрнул руку.

\- Это пройдёт, - сипло выдохнул он и тяжело сел на колени. 

Портал за его спиной вибрировал неизвестной, враждебной магией. 

Невилл подвинул Гарри жёсткой рукой и принялся обрабатывать Малфою изрытые руки, методично и густо замазывая каждый ожог, затем перешёл к его мертвецкому лицу – и, когда необработанных ран, нанесённых всплеском сильной магии, на нём не осталось, переключился на Луну.

\- Сколько у нас времени? – спросил Снейп, почти утыкаясь длинным носом в дребезжащую гладь портала. Его научный интерес заставил Гарри усилием воли подавить в себе волну глухой, отбивающей набатом в его ушах, ненависти.

\- Неизвестно, - отозвалась Луна и болезненно поморщилась, обнимая себя за плечи. – Он… очень устойчивый, я бы сказала. Не могу понять, сколько он продержится, - она обернулась. – Драко? 

Тот поднялся на ноги, смотря, как исчезают ожоги с кожи, затягиваясь рубцами – кровь на его лице растворилась в выбеленной коже, сливаясь с красными пятнами под его глазами. 

\- Мы успеем вернуться, если будем действовать быстро, - сказал он и заставил себя стоять на ногах твёрдо. 

Они собирались ещё какое-то время, оставляя колдунам возможность несколько прийти в себя – Невилл теребил ремень торбы, Рон щёлкал тяжёлой рукой по остриям махакамской палицы, нервничая и скалясь в возбуждении, Снейп ходил вдоль портала туда-сюда, сложив руки за спиной. Гарри ощущал их волнение перед неизвестностью – и их чистое, искристое желание ступить, наконец, на чужую землю и забрать то, что принадлежало им.

Гермиону.

И свой Континент.

\- Я пойду первой, - сказала Луна и выдохнула одним рывком. – Боюсь, что нам придётся перенести не самое приятное путешествие. 

Конечно, они об этом знали. 

Она вскинула руки вверх, зашептала вязь заклинаний, и белый, полупрозрачный туман окутал её фигуру, когда она ступала в зыбучую черноту – портал поглотил её с тихим, зудящим шипением. Кокон, созданный ею, должен был защитить её от неприятностей перехода по межпространственному тоннелю – Гарри даже успел ей позавидовать. 

Снейп, не моргнув глазом, шагнул за ней.

\- До встречи на той стороне, приятель, - Рон хлопнул его по плечу и, подтолкнув зажмурившегося Невилла, прыгнул в неизвестность.

Было слышно, как шелестит снег под ногами – Гарри смотрел на портал полными враждебности глазами, и всё его существо противилось прикасаться к чему-то столь нестабильному, чем казалась ему эта глухая, непроглядная гладь. Он закусил щёку изнутри и рвано выдохнул, собирая себя по частям – это всего лишь чёртов портал, Гарри.

На той стороне всё будет намного хуже, уверяю тебя.

\- Страшно, Поттер? – хрипло спросил Малфой, вставая с ним плечом к плечу. 

Гарри изогнул губы в почти воинственной усмешке и процедил.

\- Ещё чего.

Малфой, кажется, улыбнулся своим изломанным ртом, и Гарри, грубо положив ладонь ему на затылок, поцеловал его жесткие, сухие, испещрённые трещинами губы прежде, чем зелёные искры вспыхнули под его твёрдыми руками. 

И Малфой ответил. 

\- Увидимся, - сказал он и, вздёрнув голову, перекинулся в белого ворона, метнувшегося сквозь чёрную бездну. 

Гарри вобрал в лёгкие родной, морозный воздух и, зажмурив глаза до болезненной рези, очертя голову, шагнул вперёд – вибрирующая гладь сковала его, вывернула наизнанку и с жадным удовольствием проглотила. 

***

Портал разбросал их по холодному каменному полу, покрытому сырой, пахнувшей гнилью, плесенью – кому-то, правда, не повезло ободрать нос о перекладины железных клеток; Невилл сидел, прислонившись к одной из них, и раздражённо потирал зудящее от столкновения лицо. Гарри видел его серую фигуру, движением выделяющуюся на фоне остальной серости, потому что глотнул Кошки, как только поднялся на ноги. 

За спиной мерно гудел чёрный портал, исходя морозным запахом по ту сторону, а впереди лежали бесконечные переплетения железных клеток – несколько, с куполообразной оконечностью, свисали с теряющегося над головой потолка, укутанного толстым, многовековым слоем крепкой паутины. В двух Гарри точно рассмотрел сгнившие, ощерившиеся черными костями, скелеты – а ещё трёх огромных пауков, выглядывающих хелицерами из-под тёмного свода. 

Не горел ни один факел. 

\- Ты принял Кошку, Поттер? – сухо спросил Снейп, и Гарри раздражённо скрипнул зубами.

\- Естественно. 

\- Эй, - недовольно окликнул их Рон громким шёпотом и саданул кого-то под колено – по желчному шипению было понятно, что Снейпа. – О, прости, приятель, я думал, это Гарри, - он поднял ладони кверху, впрочем, без особого сожаления. – Слушайте, у вас, ведьмаков есть эти ваши эликсиры, а у колдунов – их магические примочки, а мы с Невиллом как пойдем по этой черноте?

\- Возьмитесь за ручки, - процедил Снейп, рассматривая пауков вслед за Гарри. – Мы попали туда, куда нужно?

Малфой высунулся перед ними и медленно кивнул – его глаза сверкали, как магический всполох в энергетическом кристалле, и именно это позволяло ему видеть в темноте. 

\- Да, это Подземелья, - отозвался он, быстрым взглядом осматривая переплетения клеток. – Факелы загораются только, если кто-то из надзирателей спускается сюда, так что нам придётся передвигаться в темноте, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания, - он зябко повёл плечами, утыкаясь глазами в брошенные за ближайшей решеткой раскрытые кандалы. – Я проведу вас к камерам, в которых нас держали. 

Их первостепенной задачей было попасть в Подземелья – Малфой, единственный, кто знал, как запустить артефакт, не мог перенести их куда-то ещё, потому что никто его из клетки не вытаскивал, и всё заключение он провел в тяжёлых, натирающих до крови, кандалах. О том, что происходило наверху, он узнавал от Гермионы, находившейся в трех камерах от него, поэтому смог даже схематично изобразить расположение основных коридоров и помещений замка, опять же, с её слов. Так как в Подземелья они в итоге попали, следующим шагом было добраться до камеры Гермионы – но никто из них не надеялся, что после побега Малфоя, они оставят её там. 

Это было бы слишком просто. 

Гермионы в камере, как Гарри и подозревал, не оказалось. 

\- Её держали здесь? – сдавленно спросил Рон, благодаря морозному шлейфу Луны способный различать очертания предметов темноте. В пустой, маленькой клетке лежала только жалкая опушка сена и раскрытые кандалы. 

\- Да, - кивнул Малфой, – моя камера была там, - и указал на противоположный ряд камер. – Нужно идти наверх, - он тяжело выдохнул и оглянулся на них. – Вы знаете, чем это обернётся.

Конечно, они знали – и у них были мысли на этот счёт. 

\- Нам хватит сил, чтобы перенестись наверх? – задумчиво спросила его Луна и лишила магического зрения Рона и Невилла. – Простите, ребята, там будет светло. 

Малфой прикинул размер прыжка и медленно кивнул – по его бегающим глазам было понятно, что он не уверен, но готов попробовать. 

\- Да, - осторожно сказал он и посмотрел на собственные залеченные ладони. – Но перемещаться без портала – очень неприятный процесс, я предупреждал. 

Гарри нахмурился.

\- Что может быть хуже порталов? – едко спросил он и встретился с тяжёлыми глазами Малфоя – тот вздёрнул острый нос.

\- Сейчас узнаешь, - он положил ладонь Снейпу на плечо и судорожно сжал белые пальцы. – Мы с Луной сможем перенести трёх человек за раз – предположительно, это кладовка в переходе на третьем этаже, который очень редко используется, но эту информацию я получил со слов Грейнджер, так что будьте начеку. 

Гарри снова оказался замыкающим в процессии – они встали в круг, вцепившись друг другу в плечи, и Гарри увидел, как они идут рябью вслед быстрым словам, слетающим с подрагивающих губ обоих чародеев. Секунда – и они растаяли на глазах, оставляя его один на один со спящими пауками и сгнившими в клетках скелетами. Видимо, Дикая Охота не слишком жаловала пленных – во всем Подземелье не было ни души. 

Оставшись один, Гарри прошёлся к железным дверям и, прижавшись к ним ухом, прислушался – из-за тяжёлого, плотного сплава не раздавалось ни звука; не было слышно ни звона металла, ни криков, ни треска огня, словно по ту сторону дверей была пустота, схожая с прожорливой пустотой портала, который закинул их сюда.

\- Ты ничего не услышишь, даже если постараешься, - тихо сказал Малфой за его спиной, и Гарри рывком развернулся к нему, рефлекторно сжимая ладонь на рукояти меча. – Спокойно, это я. 

Гарри расслабленно прикрыл глаза и оставил меч в покое. 

\- Давненько никто не заставал меня врасплох так, - сказал он и посмотрел на осунувшееся лицо Малфоя. – Ты быстро. Как там?

Малфой кивнул и устало потёр переносицу белыми пальцами – ржавчина под его глазами болезненно набухала. 

\- Кладовка, - отозвался он. – В переходе ни души, так что пока удача на нашей стороне, - он осёкся и прислушался. – Но у меня всё равно складывается ощущение, что они знают – знают, что мы здесь. И ждут нас. 

Гарри посмотрел на него – на его сломанную, птичью фигуру, – и осторожно сказал.

\- В клетках твоего отца нет. 

Малфой дёрнулся – рот его приоткрылся, и он рывком сжал губы, сдавленно выдыхая.

\- Я знаю, - болезненно отозвался он. – Но я не уйду без него, - и сломано улыбнулся, с каким-то едва уловимым, глухим отчаянием. 

Гарри это насторожило.

\- Малфой…

\- Поттер, - перебил его тот коротким взмахом руки, рассыпая вокруг себя изумрудные искры. – Давай закончим все наши дела, а потом, обещаю, я отвечу на все твои животрепещущие вопросы.

Он выглядел смертельно усталым – и до боли под рёбрами решительным. Гарри вздохнул и нехотя, но необходимо согласился с ним. 

\- Хорошо, - просто сказал он и, сняв перчатку, протянул Малфою руку. – Пойдём? Или ты бросишь меня добираться до третьего этажа одного, прорываясь сквозь полчища всадников? – он слабо улыбнулся, увидев еле заметную ухмылку на сухих губах. 

\- Я подумаю, - отозвался Малфой и скользнул кожей по коже – его ладонь была грубой и ребристой из-за затянувшихся рубцов. – С меня станется. 

Гарри позволил себе хохотнуть, прикрыв глаза.

\- Я знаю.

Затем он узнал, что есть вещи в разы хуже порталов. 

 

Тишина в замке была до боли неестественной – плохое предчувствие поселилось у Гарри где-то в районе желудка и крутило его, пуская корни по всему телу. Он поверхностно дышал, сжимая зубы, и как мантру, прогонял в своей раскалывающейся, горячей голове – думай, думай, думай. Побеспокоишься потом, когда придётся уносить ноги и расхлебывать последствия, как густую кашу из болотной тины. 

\- Они ждут нас, - процедил Снейп, возглавляющий процессию – начертанная Малфоем карта, казалось, отпечаталась на обратной стороне его век. – Будьте готовы.

Длинный переход, зияющий высокими, витражными окнами, они преодолели без препятствий – и это только усугубляло картину общего затишья. Рон ожесточённо скрипел зубами и сжимал в руке тяжелую рукоять палицы – по его перекошенному от враждебности лицу было понятно, что он готов пустить её в ход в любой, даже в самый неожиданный момент. 

\- Хорошо устроились, - прошептал Невилл, держа ладонь на рукояти меча, спрятанного под его широкой, светлой накидкой. – Решили, что получат артефакт, не напрягаясь. 

\- Так и есть, - отозвалась Луна – её морозные искры плыли под резными потолками далеко впереди них, разведывая обстановку. – По сути дела, мы сами вложили им возможности в руки – им только нужно шагнуть в тот портал в Подземельях. 

\- Как хорошо, что ты его заколдовала, - сказал Гарри, придерживая руку на рукояти меча – вторую ладонь он держал перед собой, готовый сформировать Знак в любой момент. Луна, кажется, мягко улыбнулась, внимательно наблюдая за своими искрами.

\- Им придётся хорошо постараться, чтобы найти его.

План был похож на тонкий, покрывающий глубокое, жадное озеро, лёд – и, тем не менее, они шли по этому льду, друг за другом, готовые зубами прорывать себе путь на тот недостижимый, отвесный берег. Переход дался им легко, и они свернули в широкий, пустой коридор, испещрённый арочными проходами – все они зыбко мерцали, всплесками тёплой магии предлагая сунуть любопытный нос по ту сторону. 

\- Это порталы в разные части замка, - тихо сказал Малфой и остановился. – Они могут быть, где угодно.

\- А что там? – спросил у него Рон и указал остриём палицы на тяжёлую дверь, украшенную росписью, в конце коридора. Малфой неуверенно пожал плечом. 

\- Туда Грейнджер не водили, - сказал он и настороженно прищурился воспалёнными глазами. – Судя по тому, что она слышала, там, вроде как, какие-то лаборатории, что-то в этом роде. Не думаю, что нам туда. 

Невилл нервно сжал рукоять меча и поджал губы.

\- Я думал, все лаборатории всегда располагаются в каких-нибудь подвалах.

\- Этот подвал занят тюрьмой, Лонгботтом, - отозвался Снейп и осёкся, потому что дверь в конце коридора, протяжно скрипнув, начала медленно отворяться. 

Они замерли посреди коридора, полного мерцающих порталов, и приготовились к атаке или обороне – смотря, как пойдет. Морозные искры Луны над их головами затряслись, вереща ледяным перезвоном, и она закусила губу, собирая энергию в собственные кулаки. Гарри услышал, как бьются чужие сердца набатом в ушах, и расправил ладонь, готовый швырнуть Аардом в любого, кто метнется к ним из-за открывающейся двери – они все были напряжены, натянуты до звона стальных тросов. 

Но никто не вылетел на них, сшибая с ног – дверь захлопнулась с оглушительным грохотом, заставившим порталы дрогнуть в испуге, и в конце коридора, закутанный в чёрную драную накидку, похожую на капюшоны гончих Охоты, стоял человек. Его длинные светлые волосы, выдранные с головы внушительными клоками, были спутаны и засалены, лицо давным-давно посерело и ощерилось глубокими язвами, открывая мышцу на щеке и кость на выступающей скуле. У него не было глаз, и прямо на них смотрели бездонные чёрные глазницы.

Гарри знал этого человека. 

\- Мелитэле, он выглядит, как мертвец, - выдохнул Рон, присмотрелся и распахнул глаза в немом, выбивающем воздух из лёгких, понимании. 

Снейп тоже знал его.

\- Он и есть мертвец, - жестко отозвался Драко и шагнул вперёд – фигура у самых дверей в любопытстве склонила голову, словно узнала собственного сына. – Уходите.

Люциус Малфой раскрыл черный, разошедшийся по швам, рот, и кожа на его щеках натянулась, лопаясь – оглушительный вопль, ударившийся о барабанные перепонки, выбил мраморный камень у них из-под ног и заставил балансировать в попытке удержать равновесие. Порталы задребезжали и пошли трещинами, готовые рассыпаться хрустальным стеклом – Луна опрометчиво сунула нос в один из них и закричала.

\- Сюда, быстро!

Невилл и Рон, ругаясь, прыгнули за ней, очертя голову, а Снейп, окунувшись в дрожащий портал наполовину, схватил застывшего Гарри за плечо.

\- Живо, Поттер!

Гарри обернулся к нему и, скривив губы, попал в него Аардом – Снейпа откинуло в портал, и его рука, болезненно сжав ему плечо, исчезла в бесконечной синей мгле. Не то, чтобы он никогда не швырялся в наставника Знаками, но вот так утереть ему крючковатый нос было несказанно приятно – Снейп наверняка ему об этом припомнит, когда они все выберутся отсюда.

Если… не важно. 

Люциус приближался – его движения были изломанными и рваными, будто кости в его теле превратились в ореховую шелуху, – и разодранная накидка, касаясь мраморных плит, выжигала на них резные, бессмысленные узоры. Коридор дрожал и трещал по швам, порталы разбивались, как витражные окна, осыпаясь искрами под ноги, и Гарри, чудом не поскальзываясь на ходившем ходуном полу, кинулся к Драко.

Тот, высверливая взглядом сломанную фигуру отца, выкинул руку в сторону, и Гарри почувствовал, как невидимый барьер ударил его в грудь, выбивая воздух из переполненных легких – он подавился и закашлялся, поднимая злые глаза в немом, обескураженном удивлении.

Он не мог бросить его.

\- Уходи, - сказал Драко, даже не повернувшись к нему. – Вам нужно найти Грейнджер. 

Не сейчас. 

\- Я не уйду без тебя, - зарычал Гарри, но барьер обтёк его тело и сжал, словно мощная рука ледяного великана. – Малфой, твою мать!

Не так. 

Драко, наконец, обернулся к нему – в его тяжёлых глазах дрожала мутная вода, а ржавая краска растеклась по щекам перьевыми разводами. Гарри на расстоянии, почти физически мог ощутить, как чужая магия сжимает его в раскалённых тисках, окутывает его разрывающуюся от боли голову, и въедается в воспалённые, усталые глаза. Сжимая зубы от бессилия, Гарри понял одну-единственную вещь – Драко знал.

С самого начала – и именно это в нём настораживало с тех пор, как они снова встретились. 

\- Пожалуйста, Гарри. 

Это было нечестно – почти грязно и подло, – и Гарри не мог оставить его один на один с трупом собственного отца, плавящегося от глухого, отчаянного бессилия. Он швырнул Аард себе под ноги, освобождаясь от барьера, нацелился Драко в грудь, чтобы связать его Ирденом, но не успел, ощущая, как его отбрасывает в холодный, схвативший его поток.   
Прежде, чем метнуться через вырывающую глаза синеву, Гарри увидел, как Драко рассыпается в изумрудных искрах, и как сталкиваются два всплеска сбивающей с ног, мощной магии – живой, яркой, отчаянной и глухой, безжалостной, мёртвой. 

По ту сторону портала, захлопнувшегося у Гарри перед носом, к нему кинулась Луна и вцепилась дрожащими пальцами в плечи.

\- Где Драко? – со страхом спросила она, и Гарри покачал головой.

Его мутило и разрывало от глухой, бессильной ярости. 

Они оказались в круглой комнате без окон, с бесконечными рядами пустых стеллажей по стенам и без единого намёка на дверь или какой-то иной вход – помещение было абсолютно пустым, не считая открытых шкафов, и это настораживало до дрожи в коленях. Казалось, они попали в гнусную ловушку, и теперь, просто назвав горгулье правильный ответ, они вряд ли выберутся отсюда. 

\- Когда я заглянула сюда, здесь было нечто вроде библиотеки, - сказала Луна и обняла себя за плечи. 

\- Не важно, - выдохнул Гарри и положил ладони на гладкую стену позади стеллажей. – Надо выбираться отсюда. 

Рон, стоящий посреди комнаты, словно ритуальный тотем, швырнул свою палицу в одну из пустых, пыльных полок, и расколол надсадно треснувшее дерево в щепки – он был зол и доведён до отчаянного бешенства, которое могло завести его горячую голову в глубокое, беспробудное болото.

\- Это ведь был его отец, да? – рыкнул он и вцепился в Гарри взглядом. – Какого хрена здесь происходит?

Гарри чувствовал, как крошка стены холодит ладони сквозь грубую ткань перчаток – у него болела голова, и он упрямо пытался дышать ртом, чтобы выровнять сердцебиение. Ему нужно было раздавить все чувства под грязной подошвой сапога, и он с садистским удовольствием сделал это. 

\- Его отца забрали из Туссента, когда Малфой отправился в Офир, - отозвался он, ощущая спиной цепкие взгляды. – Отчасти, именно поэтому он и помогал нам. 

\- Отчасти, - фыркнул Рон – он готов был взорваться и нервно сжимал-разжимал могучие кулаки; Гарри был бы не против, если бы сейчас Рон начистил ему морду. – Как долго ты знаешь?

\- Всё это время. 

Рон коротко, люто взвыл и кинулся к нему – они вцепились друг другу в горло, сжимая зубы до громкого, хлёсткого скрежета. Луна испуганно выдохнула, сжимая напряжённую руку Невилла, а Снейп шагнул к ним, в любой момент готовый раскидать их по разные стороны комнаты. 

\- Какого чёрта ты не сказал, Гарри? – закричал Рон, хмуря косматые рыжие брови. - Я говорил, что он что-то скрывает, какого хрена ты его покрывал?

Гарри встряхнул его и удержался, чтобы не вздёрнуть в воздух – его рост этому благоприятствовал. Рон был на взводе всё это время, он боялся за Гермиону всем сердцем, он любил её, он тосковал по ней, и он готов был вскрыть горло любому, кто мог встать у него на пути. Гарри понимал его – и ни в чём не винил. 

\- Мы здесь, Рон, - сказал он спокойно и разжал пальцы. – И мы найдем Гермиону, - он положил ладони ему на плечи и легко хлопнул. – Верно?

Рон гортанно выдохнул и опустил руки – его искажённое лицо снова стало привычно напряжённым в дерзкой, напускной веселости. 

\- Верно, - выдохнул он, и они с Гарри пожали друг другу руки. – Доберёмся до этого проклятого Короля и весь его доспех по деталькам вскроем. 

Гарри кивнул ему и снова положил ладонь на стену, чувствуя, как кружится раскалённая голова – он всё ещё слышал вой, рассыпаемый из разорванного бездонного рта. 

\- Значит, Малфой нас покинул, - сухо сказал Снейп, придирчиво изучая пыль на пустых полках. – Жаль, его силы нам бы не помешали.

Рон, сунувший нос на одну из полок, грузно пожал плечами.

\- Он, конечно, говнюк, особенно в свете последних событий, но я ему не завидую, - он поморщился и весь болезненно передёрнулся. – С такой страховидлой один на один биться. 

\- Эта страховидла его отец, - мрачно отозвался Невилл и уставился в полки невидящим взглядом – он был хмурым и настороженным и сжимал пальцы на рукояти меча с нервной дрожью. 

Они помолчали, рассматривая пустоту маленького помещения. 

Гарри открыл было рот, чтобы предложить Снейпу пошвыряться в стены Знаками на пробу – изучить их потенциальные свойства, так сказать, – но почувствовал, как его предплечье сжимает костлявая, крепкая рука. Он повернул голову и ошарашенно уставился на гладкие, заросшие паутиной кости, мёртвой хваткой вцепившиеся ему в руку – и эти кости росли прямо из стены. 

\- Какого хрена? – задохнулся Гарри и успел только выхватить меч прежде, чем его впечатали в стену, и он провалился в ледяную, забившуюся ему в глотку, непроглядную толщу солёной воды. Его тянуло вниз, словно привязанного к чугунным ядрам, и он бил руками сквозь густую синеву в попытке вырваться наверх – но он даже не мог с точностью сказать, где именно находилась поверхность, и была ли она вообще. 

Едкая вода забилась ему в нос и выжгла глаза – он задыхался. 

Крепкая рука схватила его за шиворот и потащила куда-то в бок, а затем выдернула на холодный, разъевший ноздри, сухой воздух – Гарри раскрыл рот, глубоко вдыхая, и забился, брошенный на мокрую мраморную плиту. Его легкие горели, болезненно растянутые, и он надсадно кашлял, выплёвывая мокрую соль себе под ладони – голова кружилась, его тошнило, и он с трудом разлепил мокрые, исцарапанные глаза. 

Он бы смеялся, если бы не было так больно – поэтому его хватило на жёсткую, кривую ухмылку, и он снова согнулся, когда соль полезла по корню языка. 

\- Гарри Поттер из Вергена, - нараспев сказал Король Гона этим хриплым, низким голосом, больше похожим на шипение рассерженной змеи. – Как долго я тебя ждал. 

На самом деле Гарри примерно так и представлял себе залу – это обязательно должна была быть огромная зала, точно, – в которой Король поставил бы себе огромный трон, сложенный из позолоченных черепов поверженных врагов. Так это и выглядело – и вычурный трон на мраморном помосте, и древние, украшенные драгоценностями, колонны, и оазисы между ними, и высокий потолок, и даже фонтан посреди залы, из которого Гарри и остальных выловили хрипло посмеивающиеся всадники. 

Если бы Гарри и его друзья не были в смертельной опасности, быть может, он бы даже выказал свое разочарование. 

Вместо этого он, опираясь на подрагивающее колено, поднялся на ноги, пошатываясь, и сжал ладонь на груди, ощущая жжение в области трахеи – кашель рвался из него, и он похрипывал сквозь стиснутые зубы. 

\- Что ж ты не подошёл тогда на Скеллиге? – спросил его Гарри сипло и поморщился – солёная вода впиталась в нижнюю рубаху и сковала движения плотного доспеха. 

Король рассмеялся, и Гарри скривился.

Не Король.

Его звали Волдеморт. 

\- Дерзишь? – спросил он и поднялся во весь свой огромный рост, пустыми глазницами забрала всматриваясь в жалкую кучку пришельцев у него под ногами. – Хвалю, не унываешь. 

Чтобы смотреть ему прямо в глазницы, Гарри пришлось задрать голову, но это не было проблемой. Рон, отплёвывающийся от воды за его спиной, сжал кулаки и низко зарычал, готовый собственными руками разнести всю залу по камням – позади трона, на некоем подобие жертвенного алтаря лежала Гермиона, бледная и бессознательная, укрытая вычурным красным бархатом. На её щеке алым пламенем горели слова на Старшей Речи, а рядом стоял всадник в облегающем женском доспехе без шлема – эту гнилую улыбку можно было узнать с первого взгляда. 

Беллатрикс – людская погибель. 

Невилл справа от него напрягся и судорожно выдохнул, дрожащей рукой сжимая меч под накидкой – он знал её с того времени, как Дикая Охота ступила на его родные земли, и то была страшная ночь, Гарри точно знал. 

\- Господин, - хрипло пропела она, стряхивая несуществующую пыль с наплечника, стилизованного под бычий череп. – Не стоит ли отобрать у них оружие?

Они вытянулись в шеренгу, как по команде, оставляя за спиной дрожащую от холода и чужой энергии Луну, и Волдеморт зашёлся в коротком, вороньем смешке.

\- Нет, Беллатрикс, это будет совсем нечестно по отношению к добрым господам, нас ведь больше. 

Всадники стояли у колонн в ожидании приказа, и Гарри понимал, что у них нет шансов против такой орды на их же собственной территории – гончие сновали под роскошными потолками, цепляя рваными капюшонами огромные, помпезные канделябры, выкованные из чистого золота. Он ощущал вибрацию чужой магии на краю собственного сознания, но не позволял ей вонзиться в его горячие, собранные в жесткую, чугунную кучу, мозги.

Он запер свой разум под амбарный замок. 

Он не чувствовал. 

Волдеморт присмотрелся к ним – Гарри понял это по его застывшей фигуре и замершим глазницам забрала; он ощущал этот пронзительный, заинтересованный взгляд. 

\- Маловато вас, - сказал он задумчиво и умудрился щелкнуть пальцами, забранными под стальные перчатки. – Не хватает юного Малфоя, точно, - он кивнул и повернулся к кровожадной, скалящейся Беллатрикс. – Как думаешь, где он потерялся? 

Она деловито закусила губу, и Гарри ощутил кульбит в собственном желудке от этой безобразной, раздражающей наигранности. 

\- Думаю, его застал врасплох серьёзный разговор с отцом, - наконец, ответила она, и заливисто рассмеялась этим сумасшедшим, бросающим в дрожь, смехом. Остальные всадники грянули гоготом в собственные шлема, и эта удушающая какофония сдавила Гарри пульсирующие виски – но он не отвёл бесстрашного, выжидающего взгляда. 

Волдеморт покачал тяжёлым шлемом и цокнул языком – звук получился кряхтящим и приглушённым. 

\- Жаль, что пришлось убить Люциуса, он был полезен в своих изысканиях, - можно было предположить, что он роняет это с сожалением, но каждое его слово утрамбовывало в голову Гарри раскрошенное отвращение. – Но юный Малфой не выполнил обещание, а сделка есть сделка. 

Гарри осекся – ему показалось, что мокрый мрамор уходит у него из-под ног, покачиваясь, как палуба попавшего в шторм корабля, и он тяжело сглотнул, колоссальным усилием заставляя себя всматриваться в пустые глазницы. 

\- Какая сделка? – спросил он ровно, и Волдеморт насмешливо хохотнул.

\- Он не сказал? Надо же, - когда он спускался с помоста, его шаги эхом отдавались от высоких колонн, заставляя всадников вздрагивать в благоговейном ужасе. – Я отправил его забрать твою жизнь в обмен на жизнь его отца, но, видимо, он не дорожит семейными узами, - Волдеморт развёл железные руки в стороны, обращаясь к всадникам. – Печальное явление, правда?

Те одобрительно загудели и загремели тяжёлыми доспехами, а гончие над головой затанцевали в непонятном, страшном танце. Рон за его спиной яростно цокнул языком, но смолчал, выжидая, когда Гарри даст знак – Луна собирала в руках морозные искры, пышущие родной, подрагивающей энергией, и делала это очень, очень осторожно, чтобы не выдать себя раньше времени. 

Гарри почувствовал, как зажимает сердце в раскалённых тисках, и почти нечеловеческим усилием заставил его биться ровно – мысли его прояснились и выстроились в привычный, ровный ряд. Это был всего лишь самый колоссальный заказ в его жизни, не больше – только чёртов заказ, с теми же условиями, на которых он работал всю свою сознательную жизнь. 

И он, курва мать, собирался его выполнить, несмотря на обстоятельства.

«Думай и делай», - сказал старик Дамблдор в его голове, и Гарри почувствовал, как на его ладони растекается невидимый, распушившийся языками, огонь. 

\- И что теперь? – спросил он, ощущая дрожание воздуха от еле заметного шёпота Луны за его спиной – она стояла вплотную к ним, прячась от всадников. – Убьёшь нас?

Волдеморт действительно задумался и коротко хмыкнул, словно принимал весьма щекотливое решение, которое стоило ему множества ресурсов. 

\- Сначала вы покажете мне, где открыт портал, - сказал он. – А затем да – я убью тебя, Гарри Поттер, - прошипел он сквозь пласт глухого забрала. – Мои всадники займутся твоими жалкими друзьями – Беллатрикс изголодалась по травникам из семьи Лонгботтомов, говорит, к ним даже специи не нужны, настолько они хороши в своём деле. 

Губы Невилла яростно подрагивали, и он не отводил жёсткого, немигающего взгляда от заливающейся смехом Беллатрикс. Снейп стоял по другую сторону от него, и Гарри видел краем глаза, как мечется его взгляд по огромной зале, задерживаясь на каждом всаднике, изучая его вооружение, его доспех, улавливая его настроение, и просчитывая множество ходов за раз – в этом его наставник даже успел обскакать Дамблдора в своё время. 

\- Если хочешь портал – сам и ищи, - выплюнул Гарри и одним рывком вытащил меч Гриффиндора из ножен на спине – тот сверкнул живым серебром и задрожал, готовый к битве. 

Всадники вокруг них дёрнулись, готовые пчелиным роем окружить непрошеных гостей, но Волдеморт поднял железную руку, и они присмирели, словно стая оголодавших, но до глупого послушных псов. Впрочем, такими они и были, и Гарри не было их жаль, он не чувствовал к ним ненависти и не дрожал пред ними в страхе. 

Он смотрел в пустые глазницы напротив. 

\- Мне нравится твоя смелость, мальчик, - прошипел Волдеморт, и Гарри вздёрнул губу. – Может быть, когда-нибудь я пожалею, что убил тебя. 

Гарри ощутил стылый холод на своей шее и спиной ощутил, как Луна задёргалась, словно всё её тело свело мелкой, отрясающей судорогой – всадники сбоку и сзади от них зашевелились, перешёптываясь, и Гарри оглушительно крикнул:

\- Давай!

Луна раскинула руки – и вся энергия, наполняющая её худое, изящное тело, вырвалась наружу, белоснежным морозным серпом срезая и сдвигая древние, непоколебимые колонны; они задрожали и, хрустнув у высоких потолков, начали обваливаться, разбивая мраморную плиту под ногами вдребезги. Гарри оставил Снейпу возможность применить Знаки на кинувшихся к ним всадниках, а сам повернулся к Рону, удерживающего бессознательную Луну на дрожащих от ярости руках. 

Плиты под ногами осыпались на глазах. 

\- Тебе нужно добраться до Гермионы! – крикнул Гарри, всматриваясь в нетронутый магическим серпом алтарь. – Я не знаю, очнётся ли Луна, Рон, но мы не можем её здесь оставить!

Мраморная крошка ссыпалась в раскрытую пасть Подземелий, и Гарри видел, как всадники, соскальзывая, неслись в потоке падающих камней, разбиваясь вдребезги далеко внизу, на ощетинившихся прутьями решётках. 

\- Ни за что, Гарри! – крикнул Рон в ответ и пожал плечом Невиллу. – Давай, со мной. Как только девки будут в безопасности, раскроим этой отвратной дамочке череп!

Невилл озлобленно кивнул, и, прикрывая юркого краснолюда, кинулся наперерез ломающимся колоннам. Гарри ощутил, как Снейп прижимается к его лопаткам спиной, и выпрямился, двумя руками сжимая вибрирующую рукоять голодного меча – он ждал горячей, бьющейся крови, этот страшный, древний артефакт. 

\- Нас взяли в кольцо, Поттер! – зашипел он, пока Гарри глотал жгучее зелье Петри. – Пол скоро проломится, нам нужно перебраться в сторону трона!

Гарри оценил обстановку, ощущая, как вздуваются вены – громоздкий мрамор дрожал, скалываясь в чёрную пасть провала обширными, неровными кусками. Фонтан с солёной водой, из которого их выловили, отломался и с громким всплеском канул в Подземелья вслед за визжащими в предсмертном страхе всадниками – места оставалось чертовски мало. 

\- Аард? – спросил Гарри, повернув голову, и, ощутив затылком, кивок, сконцентрировал магическую энергию в центре ладони.

\- Аард, - прошипел Снейп, и они выдали такую волну магии, что большую часть окруживших их всадников раскидало далеко за пределы откалывающихся плит. 

С остатками они разделались без лишних хлопот, слаженным звоном мечей и хлесткими, быстрыми ударами – меч питался бордовой кровью и дрожал у Гарри в руке, словно припадочный. Снейп ткнул его в плечо, и они ломанулись почти по воздуху, перебираясь по оставшимся плитам к устойчивому, нетронутому разломанными колоннами, остову – там, оставив Луну у оазиса зимнего сада, Рон раскидывал палицей напирающих на него всадников, а Невилл прикрывал его тылы. 

Это был какой-то сюрреалистический хаос.

Беллатрикс стояла у алтаря, кусая губы от бессильной злости и садистского предвкушения, а Волдеморт не сводил пустых глазниц с ловкой фигуры Гарри – тот отвечал ему тем же, и почти все были до иссушающего озлобления довольны. 

\- Как только доберешься до Уизли и Лонгботтома, прими Белый мёд, - прошипел Снейп, когда они скользнули с перевернувшейся у них под ногами плиты и прыгнули на более устойчивый, медленно съезжающий вниз мрамор. – А то подохнешь раньше времени. 

Когда они выпрыгивали под чужие мечи, Гарри даже успел закатить глаза.

\- Раньше тебя – точно нет! – с озлобленной весёлостью выкрикнул он, и Снейп впервые ухмыльнулся ему почти по-доброму. 

Гарри совершенно точно собирался серьёзно поговорить с ним об этом после всего. 

Стоило ему глотнуть Пургу, как пол под его ногами дрогнул – древний камень не выдержал и пошёл трещинами, забирая ту часть залы, которая осталась нетронутой. Рон поскользнулся, слетая вниз, но Гарри вовремя подхватил его за шиворот и швырнул в самую гущу озлобленных от страха за собственные жизни всадников – только того ему и было нужно. 

\- Кажется, Луна перестаралась! – крикнул Невилл, принимая удар на лезвие меча, и ловко вывернулся, вонзая острие ровно в зияющую глазницу – всадник вскрикнул и осел, грузно падая на рассыпающийся пол. – Надо забирать Гермиону и уходить отсюда!

\- За троном есть двери! – отозвался Снейп сквозь бойню, выплескивая Игни, как чёртов огнедышащий дракон. – Поттер, организуй отход!

Просить Гарри дважды нужды не было. 

Он кинулся вперёд, очертя голову, отбивая сыплющиеся на него удары и разбрасываясь Аардом во все стороны, насколько хватало магической волны, клокочущей пеленой вставшей у него в грудной клетке. Он бежал навстречу собственной смерти, и видел, как скалится Беллатрикс, не решающаяся нарушить приказ и отойти от нетронутого алтаря, и как тяжёлый меч Короля Дикой Охоты заносится для сокрушительного, нечеловеческого удара. 

Гарри кувыркнулся через голову и обошёл их по неровной дуге, вскакивая на ноги совсем рядом с мазнувшим острием – размахнуться с разнообразием атак было большой проблемой, потому что плиты под ногами дрожали и осыпались, утягивая за собой. 

\- Девчонка! – прорычал Волдеморт, и Беллатрикс вцепилась в красный бархат, но Рон оказался проворнее – саданул палицей прямо по её вытянутой железной руке, и Гарри услышал, как хрустят раздробленные кости, ощерившись вбитыми в мясо осколками доспеха. 

Беллатрикс закричала, и её слабая магическая волна ударила Гарри по лицу, отбросив Рона прямо на алтарь. Он тряхнул рыжей головой, вцепился пальцами в красный бархат и содрал его на дрожащий пол, встряхивая Гермиону за узкие плечи. 

\- Ну, же, родная, очнись, ты нам нужна!

Гарри увидел, как Снейп, прикрывая Невилла с Луной на руках, движется вдоль трескающихся колонн, незатронутых стихийной магией, и принял удар на основание меча, удерживая гарду в наклонном положении. Его руки тряслись под мощным давлением, а вены на лице пульсировали, окрашивая его в кроваво-синюшный цвет, и он держался, держался до последнего, скомбинировав накопленную энергию с сильным толчком – Волдеморта качнуло, и они расцепили сошедшиеся мечи. 

\- Тебе не жить, мальчишка! – прошипел Волдеморт, покачиваясь в такт ломающимся плитам, и Гарри озлобленно выплюнул ему в лицо, занося меч для удара.

\- Посмотрим! 

Мрамор под его ногами осел, и Гарри дрогнул, опрокидываясь на спину – он кувыркнулся и, схватившись за хлипкий выступ, одним рывком вскочил обратно на разламывающийся остов, чтобы увидеть, как Волдеморт вцепляется могучей рукой в плечо кинувшейся к нему Беллатрикс и исчезает в паутине дрожащего портала – он тускло светился, говоря о том, что создан не для далёких перемещений, но это тоже не устраивало Гарри. Он оттолкнулся от рухнувших плит и кинулся к дверям. 

Зала за его спиной ревела, осыпаясь в глубокие Подземелья, и Гарри поражённо обернулся, вспоминая о Драко – тот остался где-то ниже или выше, Гарри не мог понять, и это вырывало ему легкие вместе со всеми связками или что там должно было ещё быть у этих бесполезных, дышащих мешков. Он остановился и тяжело задышал, осматривая провалившиеся полы, и прижавшихся к потолкам гончих, испугавшихся мощного всплеска магии, и бегущих в разные стороны всадников, которые также ломились прочь сквозь порталы или иные двери, ведущие из разломанной залы. 

Где-то там был Драко – один на один с собственными страхами и разочарованиями. 

И Гарри не мог ему помочь.

\- Гарри! – крикнул ему Рон, и тот обернулся, поражённо наблюдая, как подслеповато осматривается Гермиона, лежавшая на его дрожащих руках. 

Гарри бросился к ним, и Снейп вытолкал всех за двери, бросая на широкий мост, лишённый крыши и значительных ограждений – он тоже дрожал, готовый треснуть и развалиться на тяжеловесные камни, из которых его когда-то кропотливо возводили.   
Когда грохот за спиной стих, а дрожание еле улавливалось под ногами, тем не менее, не оставляя шанса расслабиться, Гермиона вцепилась взглядом в каждого из них и поражённо выдохнула.

\- О, учёные умы Капитула, вы действительно здесь!

Рон готов был разрыдаться, и она вцепилась в него трясущимися руками и крепко поцеловала – Гарри был рад снова видеть её, с этим горячим румянцем на щеках и этой нечесаной, пышной шевелюрой, а ещё ему нравилось, как брезгливо закатывает глаза Снейп, складывая руки на груди. 

\- Наобнимаетесь позже, - зашипел он и выдал Рону персональный подзатыльник – они с Гермионой стукнулись зубами. – Нам нужно поставить на ноги ещё одну чародейку, она выплеснула всю свою магию, чтобы разрушить тронную залу.

Гермиона, пошатываясь, встала на ноги, и ошалело уставилась на него.

\- Луна разломала тронную залу? 

\- Ага, почти все колонны срезала, - отозвался Невилл и присел на одно колено, удерживая Луну на руках. Гермиона бросилась к нему, и положила ладони на бледное лицо Луны – она закрыла глаза и закусила нижнюю губу. 

\- Она потеряла очень, очень много сил, - Гермиона покачала головой и обернулась на Гарри. – Я поделюсь с ней своей энергией, но не могу быть уверена, что она сможет сражаться.

\- Просто поставь её на ноги, - сказал Гарри и, выдохнув, подошёл к Снейпу, успев радостно пихнуть сверкающего глазами Рона в плечо. – Где они?

Снейп, рассматривающий открывшиеся выступы замка, вытянул руку и указал на широкую башню, окутанную клубящимся, стылым туманом – он мешал обзору, закрывая окрестности, но Гарри знал, что вокруг замка правила мёртвая, холодная тишина, скрывающая неприступное логово всадников Дикого Гона. 

\- За башней есть площадка, и я чувствую большое количество энергии, идущей оттуда, - он повёл носом, складывая руки на груди. – Они там, и они ждут нас. 

У Гарри из груди рвалось чёрное и склизкое, похожее на игошу – он сцепил кулаки и заставил себя резко, болезненно выдохнуть. Он не мог уйти отсюда, не выполнив заказ, негласно данный ему Континентом, а они не могли уйти без него – Волдеморт ждал, поднимая свой тяжёлый, убивающий с одного удара, меч, и Гарри шёл к нему, добровольно, бросая себя под железные сапоги, без оглядки, с гордо выпрямленной спиной.

Если Пророчеству предсказано сбыться – пусть сбывается.

Он об этом позаботится. 

\- Передышка окончена, - сказал Снейп, когда дрожащая, слабо улыбающаяся Луна обнимала Гермиону и гладила её по пышным каштановым волосам. – Все готовы?

Они выдохнули и посмотрели на Гарри – решительно, с блеском в глазах, с плотно сжатыми губами, готовые стоять до победного конца в этой неравной, смертельной битве. Они безоговорочно шли за ним на очередную войну, и он был им за это безумно, бесконечно благодарен – и он готов был умереть за них, а они – за него, и это заставляло его голову думать, его руки – двигаться, а его разум – быстро, хлёстко работать. 

Его сердце билось, его глаза видели, и он ощущал вибрацию чужой магии и дрожь чужого металла, выходя на ровную, светлую площадку, полную иноземных, железных доспехов. Волдеморт прижал ладонь к шлему и отнял забрало от серого, испещренного тонкими венами, лица – его глаза были глазами древней змеи, а ровные щели вместо носа яростно раскрывались, втягивая воздух в стылую грудь под могучим доспехом. 

\- Ты готов умереть, Гарри Поттер? – спросил он, оскалив клыки, и Гарри вскинул голову, сжимая меч Гриффиндора в незыблемых руках. 

\- Я готов убить тебя. 

Битва грянула, и она была страшной – остатки всадников напирали, словно сорвавшиеся с цепей голодные псы, и Луне пришлось защищаться остатками магии, страхуя взбешённого Невилла, опрометчиво бросившегося на хохочущую Беллатрикс, сжимающую узкий клинок в левой руке; вторая рука плетью висела вдоль её острого бока. Гарри кинулся к Волдеморту, не отвлекаясь на гремящую вокруг сталь, и бросился прямо под свистящий удар – клинок задел кончиком острия его спину, распарывая доспех под лопаткой, и он зашипел, брошенный ударом вперёд.

Волдеморт захохотал, и это подстегнуло Гарри – он обернулся, крутанул дрожащий меч в руке, и они сцепились, готовые выцарапать друг другу глаза одним только взглядом. 

\- Твоя мать-колдунья оставила мне скверный подарок в виде тебя, мальчишка, - прошипел Волдеморт, отбивая удар, направленный под его рёбра. – Стоило коснуться тебя, и нас раскидало по другим измерениям. 

Гарри ощутил, как жжется лопнувший над бровью шрам, и сцепил зубы, вонзая меч под стальной наколенник – Волдеморт опасливо покачнулся, но устоял на ногах; его меч свистнул у Гарри над головой, когда он нырял в сторону. 

\- Бедненькие, - парировал Гарри. – Что ж ты раньше свою голову не высунул, когда я был ещё ребёнком!

Волдеморт взбесился – его быстрые, короткие атаки не уступали атакам Гарри, и они озлобленно царапали друг друга, не в силах нанести серьезные травмы. Беллатрикс хохотала где-то фоном; Гарри слышал, как кричит Невилл, и это отвлекло его – он дёрнулся, краем глаза смотря, как раскрываются рёбра доспеха вместе с живыми, обласканными кровью, рёбрами, и пропустил тяжёлый удар в плечо. Меч вошёл в сустав и, застряв, рывком вспорхнул вверх, разрывая связки – рука Гарри плетью обвисла вдоль бока, и он сжал рукоять у гарды здоровой рукой, откатываясь в сторону.

Беллатрикс за его спиной грузно осела, глаза её закатились, и она упала бескостным мешком, вызывая в глазах Волдеморта бессильную, дикую ярость. 

Как должен вести себя Король, когда теряет самого верного Советника?

Гарри почувствовал, как железный сапог подкидывает его в воздух, цепляя под рёбра, и именно это спасло его от следующего удара – он успел вывернуться, на остатках эликсира ощущая, как разрывает раненое плечо, и вцепиться зубами в склянку с зельем Раффарда Белого. Ткани зашипели, сплавляясь в нестабильный, толстый рубец, который разойдется по швам, когда действие эликсира закончится, но сейчас это было не важно – Гарри двинул плечом, ощущая острую боль в суставе, и снова сжал меч двумя руками. 

Это то, чего он действительно хотел. 

Гарри понимал, что у него осталось мало времени – токсичность намешанных им эликсиров возрастала, и ему нужно было срочно снова глотнуть Пурги, но это обернулось бы для него гонкой в один конец, поэтому он выезжал на собственном упрямстве и жгучем, почти обжигающем желании. Волдеморт, наконец, был так близко, и Гарри не собирался упускать этот шанс.

Король Гона боялся его, Гарри Поттера из Вергена, ведьмака Каэр Хогвартса. 

Но Гарри его не боялся.

Они снова сцепились, меряя рваными шагами каменную кладку под ногами, и вокруг гремела сталь, и раздавались крики – краем уха Гарри услышал, как Гермиона почти рычит, разбрасывая заклинания прямо в пустые глазницы забрал. 

\- И канделябры у вас безвкусные! 

А когда разворачивался для удара с разгона, увидел, какими счастливыми глазами на неё смотрит Рон, разбивая кому-то шлем вдребезги. Снейп за их спинами, раненый и хромающий, упрямо держался, и алая кровь кипела у него на губах, когда он выплёвывал магию Знаков в чужие забрала, а Луна и Невилл, объединив усилия, отбивали себе клочок площадки рядом с высокими каменными опорами. Лицо у Невилла было залито кровью, как и белое платье Луны, но они оба бились до последнего. 

И Гарри должен был победить – и даже не потому, что так говорило Пророчество. 

Он не мог позволить, кому бы то ни было, снова отбирать у него близких. 

Медальон крёстного, висящий у него под рубахой, согревал его холодную грудь, и кровь в его венах кипела, вспениваясь вслед за каждым нанесённым ударом – они кружились друг вокруг друга, и в какой-то момент, Гарри, извернувшись, воткнул острие меча в бледный, змеиный глаз. 

Волдеморт взвыл и отшвырнул его всплеском магии – Гарри налетел на ограждение, чуть не перевалившись за него, но удержался на ногах и снова стал на твёрдый камень. У него трещала голова от перемешанных эликсиров и нанесённых ран, которые в купе подкашивали его, и он шёл вперёд на собственной непревзойдённой харизме, кажется. 

\- Убить его! – зашипел Волдеморт, и несколько всадников кинулось к Гарри. – Убить!

Он зажимал окровавленный глаз и скалился, готовый нырнуть в созданный на последнем издыхании портал – но прежде, чем он успел сунуть туда хотя бы руку, замер, словно вплавленный в камень у себя под ногами. Гарри, не успев даже взвыть от злости, пропустил удар сердца и увидел, как яростно крутится змеиный зрачок, выискивая препятствие. 

Гарри почувствовал эту энергию, и сухость рассыпалась в его горле, мешая лёгким дышать, как полагается – Волдеморт не двигался, потому что магический барьер охватывал его, мешая тронуться с места. Он, всегда прикрывающий тылы, всегда защищённый от колдовских вмешательств, потерял защиту в момент слабости, и был пойман кем-то, кто смог удержать его на месте. 

Этим кем-то был Драко Малфой из Бан Арда, и он смотрел на Гарри тяжёлыми тёмными глазами, словно умоляя поторопиться – ржавчина размазалась по его лицу, превращая его в красную кашу, и он весь дрожал, еле держась на ногах. 

Это был тот самый шанс. 

Гарри оторвал каменные ноги от опоры и побежал – сквозь кинувшихся ему наперерез всадников, прямо под всплески родного колдовства, ощущая, как чужие клинки вспарывают ему кожу. 

И он успел. 

Единственный целый глаз Волдеморта был широко раскрыт в бессильной, опустошающей его ярости, и Гарри вонзил в него меч по самую рукоять, провернул и рванул в сторону – и оглушающая магия хлынула из дёрнувшегося тела, разбрасывая их по залитой кровью площадке. Лёжа лицом в холодный камень, Гарри ощущал, как рвутся цепи на его амбарном замке. 

\- Ты справился, Гарри, - сказал старик Дамблдор у него над ухом, и Гарри, вздрогнув, вскочил на ноги. 

Никакого старика, естественно, и в помине не было. 

Площадку охватила гнетущая тишина, и всадники, ошалело снимая шлема и рассматривая мёртвое тело Короля Гона, так и не смогли поднять мечи снова. Их колотило, и они боязливо озирались, словно очнулись от долгого, повторяющегося кошмара. Гарри выдохнул и заскользил мутным взглядом по раскиданным телам – в его голове разливался яд, оставленный эликсирами, и по-хорошему, нужно было принять Белый мед.

Но у него, кажется, остановилось сердце. 

\- Твою-то курву мать, мы выжили! – закричал Рон и вскинул вверх палицу – несколько всадников отшатнулись от него, и он мстительно погрозил им кулаком. 

Снейп тяжело привалился к перекладинам каменного ограждения и задрал голову вверх – кровь с его подбородка скользнула по шее и затекла под растерзанный доспех. Невилл подошёл к нему, волоча за собой непослушную ногу, и предложил свою помощь – Снейп согласился, и позволил Луне, перемазавшейся в чужой крови, усадить его на камень. 

\- Гарри! – крикнула Гермиона, крепко обнимая Рона, наглухо уткнувшегося ей в грудь. – Гарри, ты справился, всё закончилось, это… - она осеклась и тяжело выдохнула. – Ох. 

Гарри не слушал её толком. 

Он шагал медленно и тяжело, и у него, кажется, даже сердце толком не билось, но он не был в этом уверен – он осел рядом с вытянутым телом, засыпанным пылью, и положил дрожащую ладонь между выпирающих лопаток. Он не почувствовал сердцебиения и отдернул руку, как от горящего котла – ему резко расхотелось дышать и думать, у него мозги сбились в густую сметану, и он смотрел стеклянными глазами на пятно крови у Драко на виске, запутавшееся в грязных волосах. 

Поговорили.

Ответили на все животрепещущие вопросы.

У Гарри дрожали руки, когда он просунул ладонь под хрустнувший сломанным ребром бок, и дёрнул бессознательное тело на себя – обхватил под узкую спину и уткнулся носом в изгиб шеи. Драко не дышал и, казалось, был холодным до одури – и он молчал, конечно же, он молчал, мертвецы никогда не разговаривают, если нет повода. 

Повода не было. 

Гарри не плакал, потому что не умел. Ему казалось, что он потерял нечто важное, но не мог сообразить, что именно потому, что яд медленно растекался по его венам, окрашивая его лицо в синюшный цвет, который всегда распугивал впечатлительных кметов. Было чертовски больно – и это даже не рассыхающееся плечо ныло у него под черепушкой, нет, добрый господин, – у него в животе как колючих ежей рассыпали и сказали любить их до конца своих длинных, серых дней.

Он чувствовал себя беспомощным, когда амбарный замок в его голове разбился вдребезги, пуская в его тело и жалость, и ненависть, и страх, и отчаяние, и горечь, и еще тысячи невесомых ощущений, которые заклевали его, как стая голодных ворон.

А потом дрожащие руки опустились ему на спину, разбрасывая изумрудные искры.

И мир рассыпался. 

***

Таверна «Золотая туфелька» кричала ансамблем бродячих бардов – в просторное помещение набилось столько народу, что нельзя было протолкнуться, не наступив кому-нибудь на ногу, что в последствие перерастало в драку, остро поддерживаемую всеми, в том числе и разошедшимися музыкантами. 

Рон, беспрепятственно растолкав народ, метнулся к стойке – Лаванда, увидев его, чуть не закричала от радости, сжимая в руках перекрученное, готовое к бою, полотенце.

\- Значит, так, солнышко, - сказал ей Рон, расцеловав в обе щеки. – У нас всё получилось, Гермиона с нами, и сейчас я скажу тебе одну интересную новость, но ты будешь молчать, пока мы сами все не растреплем, хорошо?

Лаванда прищелкнула полотенцем по стойке, и Рон опасливо дёрнулся – уж он-то этим полотенцем огребал постоянно. 

\- Не томи, давай, зараза, - с улыбкой сказала она и попыталась заглянуть ему за плечо. – И где Гермиона? Хочу обнять её скорее! 

Рон поднял указательный палец вверх и зловеще прошептал.

\- Гарри уничтожил Дикую Охоту. 

\- Мы уничтожили Дикую Охоту, - поправил его Гарри, ошивающийся у него за спиной.

Лаванда, всё-таки, закричала. 

Они расположились в тех же богемных комнатах на верхнем этаже с общим балконом и чудесным видом на рыночную площадь Новиграда. Лаванда позаботилась, чтобы они были накормлены, напоены и отдраены, несмотря на то, что всем этим ритуальным телодвижениям их уже подвергли на Скеллиге, где с лёгкой подачи Кингсли грянул пышный пир в честь великих бесстрашных воинов и всё такое. Гарри смотался с пирушки, как только подвернулась возможность, потому что терпеть не мог, когда его брали на руки и, голося, подкидывали к свечам под самым потолком. 

Снейп сказал, что Гарри до скучного безобразия скромен, но это даже не звучало обидно. 

Со Скеллиге они отплыли через три дня, пуская «Огненного льва» по гладким водам затихшего моря – ветер лениво поддувал раскрытые красные паруса, подгоняя ловкий корабль, и солнце ярко мазало лучами по их счастливым, светлым лицам.

\- У меня такое ощущение, что даже воздух стал чище, - сказал Дин, рассматривая безоблачное небо над головой. Симус, хмыкнув, испортил ему минуту умиротворения.

\- Это просто ты все мои экспериментальные пороховые залежи из трюма вычистил, - он всё ещё был немного обижен на Дина за его радикальную уборку, но это не мешало ему улыбаться всем своим веснушчатым лицом.

«Огненный лев» так тихо и гладко шёл по курсу, что даже Невилл выбрался из своей каюты и, поддерживаемый Луной, смотрел, как волны отходят от скользящего по морю остова. Он всё ещё волочил за собой раненную ногу, залечивая разорванные связки, а по его лицу, наискось, от правой брови через переносицу к левому углу нижней челюсти шёл разорванный, грубый шрам. 

\- Зато выгляжу солиднее, - сказал Невилл, когда они стояли у борта, смотря на стаи дельфинов, сверкающих спинами на ярком солнце. – Прям как ты. 

Гарри несильно пихнул его в плечо, посмеиваясь. 

Луна с Гермионой трещали часами, сидя на отполированном дереве борта, чем вызывали неконтролируемые приступы убийственной заботы со стороны Рона, что было больше характерно для его любвеобильной матери – Молли Уизли могла закатать в вергенский камень за свою семью. 

\- Вы же упадёте! – горланил он и тащил Дина за ухо. – Скажи им, что они упадут, они меня не слушают!

Дин отбирал своё ухо у краснолюда и беззаботно пожимал плечами.

\- Ну, упадут, выловим, сети у нас есть, верно, Симус?

Тот, направляя корабль по курсу, уверенно кивал.

\- Конечно, есть, они даже кита выдерживают. 

У Рона зубы скрипели.

\- Ты что, только что сравнил мою невесту с китом?!

Гарри смеялся над их потасовками, осекаясь, когда боль тянула его заживающее плечо – под наплечником открывалась глубокая, красная рана, пышущая жаром и болезненной влагой. Луна даже смотреть на неё без слёз не могла. 

\- О, дорогая ректор, Гарри, ты ведь мог остаться без руки! – причитала она, помогая Невиллу наносить сложные комбинации мазей и закладывать травы под раневую повязку. Гарри хотел бы пожать обоими плечами, но пока, к сожалению, не мог, поэтому Невилл выражал своё предвзятое мнение за него. 

\- Это ещё что, Луна, - говорил он беззаботно. – Вот как-то раз он пришёл ко мне с почти оторванной ногой, когда по неосторожности наступил на детёныша ослизга…

\- Замолчи, ради всех друидских богов, - ворчала Луна, но улыбалась вместе с ними.  
Да, забавная была история, только Гарри действительно чуть не лишился ноги и не отправился на покой раньше времени. 

С тех пор, как они отплыли, Драко спал в одиночной каюте – Гермиона сказала, что его раны, нанесённые мощной, тёмной магией, расползаются по внутренностям и мешают ему бороться с этим вмешательством самому. 

\- Мы с Луной поможем ему, - пообещала она. – Но я боюсь, что такие травмы никогда не успокоятся.

По крайней мере, она не говорила, что ему не выкарабкаться, и Гарри был ей за это благодарен. Он не спал ночами, потому что плечо болезненно тянуло, раны ныли, а в голове кувыркался разноцветный, болотистый кавардак – ему даже погружаться в медитацию было до безумного сложно. Казалось, что остаться в одиночестве среди непроглядной тишины, было сродни самоубийству – у него под лёгкими грызло, будто на диафрагме стая арахноморфов поселилась, и это вообще знатно ему мешало.

Хотя, казалось, парень, ты пробил череп Королю Гона, живи – веселись. Но он не мог вдохнуть, широко раскинув руки – словно его грудь опутали железные, раскалённые кольца, вплавленные в кожу. 

\- Тебя что-то тревожит, Гарри? – спросила его Гермиона, когда они стояли у борта, рассматривая россыпь звёзд на горизонте – они с Луной только-только вышли от Драко, который кричал каждый раз, когда они помогали ему залечивать магические раны, и этот пронзительный звук гремел у Гарри в ушах набатом.

Он осторожно ей улыбнулся.

\- Знаешь, я всё ещё в лёгком неверии. 

Она добродушно закатила глаза.

\- Рон тоже – мне даже приходится напоминать ему, что если он расцепит руки, я никуда не исчезну, - они посмеялись, и Гермиона положила ладонь Гарри на плечо. – Я вижу, ты волнуешься за Драко. Всё будет хорошо, он справляется, - она закусила нижнюю губу и лукаво улыбнулась. – Он очень хочет жить. 

Гарри уставился на неё, задохнувшись от возмущения, и она захихикала, бросаясь ему на шею – он обнял её, вплетая пальцы в пышную шевелюру, и закачал в руках.

\- Я так по тебе скучал, Герм. 

\- И я, Гарри, думала, с ума сойду, - честно призналась она, обнимая его за шею. 

Рон, нарисовавшийся на палубе, упер руки в бока и потопал по полированному дереву тяжёлой ногой.

\- Так-так, что я вижу – стоит мне отвернуться, господин ведьмак тискает мою невесту!

Гарри показал ему язык, как повелось, и крепче обнял хихикающую Гермиону – Рон в долгу не остался, таких языков, как у него, ещё поискать. 

\- Ты смотри, краснолюдская морда, шагнёшь в сторону, а она уже в Каэр Хогвартсе, и старик Дамблдор нас венчает!

\- Ах ты, курва змееглазая!

Они расхохотались. Рон, встав между ними, положил ладони им обоим на бока и, многообещающе пошевелив пышными рыжими усами, вскинул косматые брови.

\- Ну что, партеечку в картишки, как раньше?

Обыграть Гермиону было невозможно – она ободрала будущего мужа на приличную гору золотишка, забрала почти половину коллекционных карт у Гарри и, довольно позвякивая монетами в кошельке, пошла строить планы будущих покупок на пару с Луной. Рон смотрел ей вслед в немом восхищении, а Гарри прикидывал, сколько ещё заказов ему нужно взять, чтобы вернуть проклятые карты обратно себе.

\- Волшебница, а не женщина, - мечтательно просипел Рон, и Гарри дружелюбно хмыкнул.

\- Буквально. 

Драко очнулся, когда до Новиграда оставался один день пути – Гарри никогда бы не предположил, что его впалое лицо может стать еще худее; все черты обострились, придав ему несколько дикое, неземное выражение. Он лежал на полке в маленькой каюте, и обе чародейки, улыбаясь, сжимали его узкие, дрожащие ладони. 

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросила Луна, и он, слабо дёрнув высушенными губами, кивнул.

\- Сойдет, - звуки вылетали из его горла, словно минуя ещё несколько пробитых в шее дыр; он погладил Гермиону по костяшкам пальцев. – Рад, что с тобой всё в порядке. 

Она улыбнулась ему, согревая огненными искрами его холодную ладонь.

\- Рада снова с тобой разговаривать, - Гермиона убрала прядь волос с его обведённого красным глаза. – Спасибо, что всё-таки вернулся.

Он пожал плечами, словно желая донести до неё всю мизерность его настоящей помощи, но не смог этого сделать – только прикрыл глаза и коротко кивнул, сжимая её руку. Гермиона без слов поняла, что он молча благодарит её и Луну за помощь. 

Гарри заглянул к нему под вечер, когда огни Новиграда ещё терялись у горизонта – у него сердце стучало, как бешеный прибожек, и ему казалось, что его слышно всему кораблю. Ему даже пришлось медленно подышать перед каютой, чтобы затем, успокоившись, заглянуть внутрь.

Драко сидел на полке, укрытый холщовым одеялом, и листал книгу, подаренную ему Гермионой – та хорошенько почистила огромную библиотеку Дикой Охоты, в которую хотела сунуть нос с самого первого дня своего заточения. 

\- Заходи, - хрипло сказал он, не отрываясь от книги, и Гарри молча прикрыл за собой дверь, присаживаясь на небольшой кованый сундук – ему, видимо, на лбу было написано всю жизнь рассиживать по каким-то сундукам. 

Молчание затягивалось до неловких вздохов, и Гарри, поджав губы, приветственно пожал завязанным плечом, и тут же об этом пожалел. 

\- С относительным выздоровлением, что ли, - сказал он и чуть не прикусил себе язык – получилось очень непрофессионально и недостойно ведьмака такого уровня, каким его теперь представляли. Мать Мелитэле, это ж какие заказы ему теперь будуn выдавать, кошмар один – прощайте, гульи гнёзда, он уже скучал по ним.

Впрочем, Драко его искрометный порыв оценил. 

\- Спасибо, - отозвался он и положил книгу на колени, пальцем закладывая страницу, на которой остановился. – Как твоё плечо?

Гарри повернул голову к завязанной ране, плотно набитой целебными травами, и махнул рукой.

\- Ай, да заживёт – на мне всё, как на собаке, знаешь.

\- Знаю, - согласился Драко, и они уставились друг на друга в вибрирующем, ноющем ожидании; Драко поднял ладонь в пригласительном жесте. – Что ж, я обещал ответить на твои вопросы.

Гарри оживлённо закивал.

\- Да, точно, - он поджал губы. – Правда, у меня все вопросы из головы вылетели, пока я сюда шёл.

Это было чистой правдой – у него зубы стучали, и сам он весь перевёлся, разгоняя колючие эмоции под черепушкой, но те лезли ему в глаза, как назойливые мухи, и мешали окучивать нужные, полезные мысли. Всё испортили, уроды – иногда ему хотелось быть ледяной, беспринципной грудой, которой для него всегда был Снейп. 

Но он знал, что у него не получится.

\- Твой отец, - начал Гарри, и Драко дёрнулся, вдыхая сквозь сцепленные зубы. – Ты ведь знал, что… - он не мог подобрать нужных слов, но Драко понял и без него. Он сжал пальцы в кулак так, что побелели костяшки, и уткнулся в них жёстким взглядом, словно глазами пытаясь прожечь кожу до красных волдырей.

Они бы, по крайней мере, подошли к его красным глазам.

\- Когда мы добрались до Туссента, он тяжело болел, - голос у Драко был сиплым, но ровным, будто он уже смирился с тем, что произошло – наверное, так и было. – Я оставил его умирать, отправляясь в Офир, но не знал, что Дикая Охота заберёт его, а потом и меня.

\- Ты заключил сделку с Волдемортом, - Гарри протянул руку и взял узкую, напряжённую ладонь в собственные пальцы. – Ты должен был меня убить. 

Он ожидал, что Драко вырвется из его пальцев, и даже не обиделся бы на этот простой жест неконтролируемой самозащиты – но тот только стиснул его ладонь в ответ, и у Гарри по грудине словно застучал тяжёлый дождь. 

\- Должен был, - Драко кивнул. – Но сделка не стоила свеч, мой отец умирал, понимаешь? – его голос, как и рука, дрогнул. – Я не мог ему помочь, никто не мог ему помочь. А ты мог положить конец этому безумию, - он закусил сухую губу выступающим клыком. – Я просто сделал выбор. 

Он замолчал и судорожно сжимал теплую, грубую ладонь – Гарри смотрел на него и, кажется, даже не дышал толком. Тот ураган, который бился об его внутренности, он даже не пытался разбить на составляющие и разложить их по собственным полкам – пусть кувыркаются, предатели. 

\- Ты помог мне уничтожить Короля Гона, - сказал он просто и погладил острые костяшки.

\- Я его ненавидел, - выплюнул Драко, и лицо его скривилось в гримасе боли и ненависти, а красная краска поползла по впалым щекам. – Я так его ненавидел, за то, что он сделал из отца, я так хотел убить его, больше всего на свете, я готов был жизнь отдать за это, - его затрясло, и он поднял на Гарри тёмные, жестокие глаза, дрожащие в воспалённой паутине. – Он убил твоих родителей, как ты… как ты смог с таким хладнокровием сражаться с ним один на один?

Гарри сглотнул – между их ладонями загорелось знакомое мягкое пламя, поводя языками-ушами, ощущаемое только им одним. Драко смотрел на него с почти удушающей болью, и Гарри закусил щёку изнутри в попытке остановить поскакавшее галопом, как Клювокрыл, сердце. 

\- Я просто решил, что убью его, - сказал он тихо. – Отбросил все чувства, так сказать, чтобы выполнить заказ, - он качнул головой. – Знаешь, у меня была суровая школа по этому вопросу, вообще-то.

Драко сломано улыбнулся ему, действительно улыбнулся, откуда-то из глубины своей покрытой чёрными пятнами чужой магии груди, и закрыл глаза ладонью – книга скатилась с его коленей и глухо стукнулась о гладкую стену маленькой каюты. Он не дрожал и не всхлипывал, он просто безумно, болезненно устал, и ему, в кои-то веки, нужна была чужая помощь, чтобы подняться на ноги – и Гарри понимал это. 

Драко, правда, всё ещё уповал на собственную гордость – просто из профессиональной вредности. 

\- Я обниму тебя, - сказал ему Гарри и положил ладонь на острое плечо – Драко не дрогнул.

\- Нет. 

\- Я не спрашивал. 

\- Я знаю.

И всё равно позволил себя обнять – всегда позволял, – положил голову Гарри на плечо и сжал его локоть в собственных пальцах. Было слышно, как слабые волны плещутся о борт корабля, и как гремит колокол над палубой, сопровождаемый громким, веселым голосом Симуса – того хлебом не корми, дай поорать (и повзрывать). Над головой гремели чужие шаги, что-то скрипело, что-то стонало, кто-то снова спорил на краснолюдские щелбаны, и 

Драко дышал ему в шею тихо и спокойно.

Сердце у Гарри, наконец-то, билось ровно.

 

В таверне «Золотая туфелька» было в очередной раз шумно и многолюдно – и не потому, что ансамбль бродячих артистов драконил свои многострадальные инструменты, нет, добрые господа, Лаванда выставила их за порог, как только, так сразу. Рон, взвалившись на стойку и став, наконец, на голову выше остальных (о, как он, наверное, доволен, смеясь, подумал Гарри), вытянул ложку к потолочным перекладинам и громко рявкнул:

\- Свадьбе быть здесь!

Многолюдная пестрота ответила ему оглушительным свистом одобрения и рукоплескания, а где-то за столом в углу у окна, обнимаемая улыбающейся Луной, сияла от счастья Гермиона. Лаванда, обожавшая бракосочетания, чуть не разрыдалась, бросаясь Рону на шею и благословляя его хоть на три свадьбы, потому что это притащит к воротам её таверны ещё добрую сотню шаловливых гостей. 

\- Что-то подсказывает мне, что Молли зажарит тебя вместо праздничного барана, - сказал Гарри, когда толпа народа стащила Рона со стойки и ритуально пронесла по кругу. – Ну, за такое своевольное обращение с традициями.

\- А мы им не скажем, - весело отозвался Рон и, прищелкнув сапогами, упёр руки в бока. – Сыграем свадьбу тут, а потом ещё там, дома!

\- И в Аретузе, когда Минерва отвоюет её обратно, - улыбнулась Луна. Снейп высокомерно закатил глаза.

\- Не забудьте сплавать обратно на Скеллиге, а то, как же. 

\- Я мог бы пригласить вас в родовое поместье в Бан Арде, но говорят, его сожгли на прошлой неделе, - вклинился Драко с другого конца стола, штудируя литературу, вытащенную Гермионой из иного мира; он перестал жевать и поднял на Гарри взгляд поверх книги. – Я так понимаю, им нужен подарок?

\- От тебя нам ничего не нужно, - встрял Рон и ткнул пальцем в Гермиону, окружённую полными планов и идей Луной и Лавандой. – Эта свадьба – отчасти твоя заслуга. 

Драко вцепился в него глазами – ржавчина начала растворяться под тяжёлыми веками, уступая место фамильной белизне. 

\- Это так мило с твоей стороны, Уизли, - отозвался он и ухмыльнулся в пыльные страницы. – Одной лишней проблемой меньше. 

Рон вцепился Гарри в ремень поперёк груди и хорошенько его встряхнул, щелкая зубами.

\- Он напоминает мне Снейпа, это ужасно! – прошептал он, и они с Гарри засмеялись. 

Какая же грандиозная это была свадьба!

Гермиона, в пышном платье из сиреневого атласа, вытащенного из сундуков офирских купцов, произвела такой оглушительный фурор, что те самые офирские купцы могли не волноваться о прибыли ближайшие полгода. Рон был готов лопнуть от счастья, весь светился, даже причесался и надушился, как следует – Невилл всё утро убил, чтобы подобрать ему, привереде, нужную эссенцию и подходящий цветок в кармашек на груди.   
Они выглядели до безобразия счастливыми, несмотря на пересуды и косые взгляды – в конце концов, это была смесь двух рас, а к таким бракам всегда относились настороженно. Впрочем, у Рона был короткий разговор с подобными сплетниками, а Гермиона была выше столь ущербных предрассудков, чтобы действительно обращать на них внимание. Боги, да она даже Ложу не слушала, что говорить об остальных. 

Как говаривал крёстный – пирушка вышла славной. После относительно официальной части, когда все обменялись подарками и поздравлениями, когда прошли все традиционные игры с участием молодожёнов, из туфли невесты выпили вина, яблоко было выловлено из пруда одним только ртом, найден ключ, возвращена похищенная невеста и всё такое прочее, они знатно забухали. Другого определения Гарри был не в силах подобрать, да и не хотел, к слову. 

Оно прекрасно, метко и очень точно описывало обстановку. 

\- Знаете, что? – крикнул Невилл и вскочил прямо на скамью одним махом – Гарри ненароком позавидовал его ловкости, почувствовав в нём потенциального конкурента. – Сейчас я сыграю молодожёнам свою лучшую балладу! 

Таверна одобрительно загудела, ноги застучали по половицам, и народ рукоплескал, когда Невилл, покачиваясь, налегке шёл к сцене с лютней, которую ему даже не пришлось ни у кого отбирать. Луна юркнула за ним, сжимая футляр с флейтой, и он благородно подал ей руку, помогая подняться на изящный помост – а потом они грянули такую балладу, что весь зал рыдал, размазывая слёзы-сопли по лицу. 

\- Боги, у меня такие славные друзья! – прокряхтел Рон, утыкаясь шмыгающим носом Гарри в шею, и тот ободряюще похлопал его по спине.

\- Ты тоже ничего такой, жених. 

Рон полез к нему с медвежьими объятиями, и Гарри не мог отказать ему в этот светлый, радостный праздник – они чуть рёбра друг другу не сломали, и Гермиона, действительно испугавшись, захлопала по ним ладонями, смеясь.

\- Гарри, он мне ещё нужен на брачную ночь, не сломай его!

Снейп сидел в самом углу, смакуя вино и прислушиваясь к мелодичным напевам Луны, со слишком самодовольным выражением лица, и Гарри, основательно употребивший всё разнообразия лучших напитков из погреба Лаванды, двинулся к нему и пихнул локтем в плечо – тот чуть всю кружку на себя не вылил. 

\- Знаешь, я, наверное, должен когда-то сказать тебе спасибо, - Гарри почесал затылок, сморщившись. Снейп уставился на него почти с испугом.

\- Поттер, отодвинься от меня.

Гарри махнул на него рукой и продолжил.

\- Не то, чтобы я очень хотел это сделать, но старик Дамблдор говаривал, что есть вещи, которые должны быть сделаны, даже если они тебе не по вкусу, так что…

Снейп мучительно закатил глаза и посидел несколько секунд, словно мысленно прочитывая все молитвы, которые только мог вспомнить – если он их, конечно же, знал. 

\- Ты самый несносный ученик, который мне только доставался, Поттер, и я очень жалею, что не толкнул тебя с Наблюдательной Башни ещё до того, как ты прошёл Испытания Травами, - сказал он почти добродушно. Гарри ткнулся лбом ему в плечо.

\- Ты самый жуткий наставник, чтоб ты знал, и я очень расстроился, когда тот оголодавший фледер так тебя и не обглодал, - он подвигал носом, смотря, как танцует Луна в такт лёгкой игре Невилла. – Ты такой упырь, Северус, благодаря тебе я всё ещё живой и бегаю с этими проклятыми заказами. 

Снейп хмыкнул и растрепал волосы у него на затылке – тем же движением, которым раздавал подзатыльники. 

\- Только не измажь мне рубаху соплями.

\- Ой, да пошёл ты. 

Они обменялись кривыми ухмылками, пожали друг другу руки, и Гарри выполз обратно под фонари гуляющей таверны, кружа невесту в быстром танце. Гермиона смеялась и обнимала его, и она была счастлива, как гарпия, оттащившая в своё гнездо целую груду блестяшек – позже Гарри понял, что это была плохая аналогия, но ему было весело. 

Когда выпитое стало казаться водой, Гарри оторвал голову от пышной груди Лаванды, которая, обнимая Луну одной рукой, заливисто рассказывала, какие молодчики объявляются в её таверне, и пьяно осмотрелся – народ перед его глазами размазался пёстрыми пятнами, и среди всех этих пятен он различил высокое сиреневое и кругленькое рыжее. 

Гарри засмеялся от этого проворного пятна и осёкся, поднимая голову на прекрасных дам. 

\- А где Драко? – спросил он, еле шевеля губами, и Лаванда пожала плечами, игриво выглядывающими из-под кружева открытого платья. 

\- Я видела, как он уходил после того, как Невилл пополз на сцену с первой песней, но думала, что он вернётся. 

Луна, слушающая их в её состоянии слишком внимательно, закивала головой.

\- Я поднималась за ним, но он не открыл мне дверь – сказал, что сейчас спустится. 

Гарри попытался наметить план действий, но получилось плохо. Одно он знал точно – нужно было поднять голову с удобной мягкой груди Лаванды и заняться делом. Каким именно – он плохо представлял, но там точно фигурировали неоднозначные колдуны из Бан Арда, у которых неделю назад сожгли родовое поместье. 

Симус появился, как чёрт из табакерки. 

\- Милые дамы, - сказал он лукаво и тоже уткнулся Лаванде в грудь. Та стеганула его полотенцем – Мелитэле, она когда-нибудь выпускает его из рук?

\- Где вы двое вечно ошиваетесь, добрые господа? – сердито спросила она, и Симус обескураженно ткнул пальцем на Дина, застрявшего в дверях с тремя разрумянившимися девушками. Они все понятливо закивали – а, ну да, конечно, понятно, как же. 

\- Я хотел бы пригласить хозяйку таверны на танец, - Симус игриво поиграл бровями, и Лаванда заулыбалась. – Луна, тебя бы я тоже пригласил на танец, но боюсь, твой берсеркер меня порешает. 

Луна зарделась, и это было так мило, что Гарри не удержался и обнял её.

\- Невилл не берсеркер, - сказала она смущенно и погладила его по плечам. – Ох, Гарри, так не привычно трогать тебя без твоего доспеха.

\- Звучит очень двусмысленно. 

Они засмеялись. Симус, придерживающий руку Лаванды, ткнул в Гарри пальцем. 

\- Как только я вернусь, Гарри, мы пойдем кадрить мамзелей.

Рон нарисовался из ниоткуда и запрыгнул Гарри на спину, вальяжно покачивая ногами вдоль его многострадальный боков.

\- Гарри пойдет кадрить колдунов из Бан Арда! – весело закричал он на всю таверну, и откуда-то послышалось многозначительное улюлюканье. Симус деловито поджал губы.

\- Это слишком сложно для меня, - рассмеялся он, и Лаванда утянула его в пеструю толпу, танцевать в такт плавным напевам лютни, расцветающей под руками Невилла. 

Гарри, ловко перекинувший Рона через плечо – на самом деле они перевалились друг через друга и распластались прям под лавкой, – вскочил на ноги и попытался пнуть жениха, но тот оказался проворнее и сам залепил другу смачный такой подзатыльник. 

\- Беги, давай, а то он опять куда-нибудь провалится, и ищи его потом, курву, как ветра в поле, - увидев, как Гарри косится на него с подозрением, Рон пихнул его сапогом под задницу. – Давай-давай, и без него не возвращайся, Гермиона хочет с ним потанцевать!

Коридор на верхних этажах встретил его благоговейной ночной прохладой – кто-то до безобразия умный раскрыл дверь в конце, выходящую на общий балкон, и свежий ветер похлестал его по горячим, красным от выпивки щекам. В голове у Гарри шумело, как в пенящемся океане, и он покачивался, отсчитывая двери на пути – чтобы собраться с мыслями, ему пришлось опереться о резное дерево лбом и тихонько подышать, выравнивая долбящий у горла пульс. 

Подняв руку, сжатую в кулак, он постарался, как можно аккуратнее, подолбить в дверь – так, чтобы это хотя бы не выглядело невооружённым ограблением; он ведь не дурак, сидеть на свадьбе друзей с мечами наперевес, хотя, как сказал Рон, с него станется. 

\- Да я уже спускаюсь! – послышался из-за дверей знакомый голос, и Гарри заулыбался в дверной косяк, как накер, раздобывший краски, чтобы помалевать стены в родной пещере. 

Драко рывком распахнул дверь, прилаживая воротник рубахи, и Гарри тут же схватил его за острые плечи – вжался ртом в чужой рот, слишком влажно, баснословно горячо, и даже умудрился захлопнуть дверь ногой, опасно при этом покачнувшись. Драко вцепился в его руки, но не оттолкнул, позволяя оттеснять себя внутрь комнаты – они оба тяжело дышали от нахлынувшей духоты, и Гарри ощутил кончик чужого языка у себя во рту. 

Если честно, он чуть сознание не потерял. 

Без своих сапог на толстой подошве Гарри оказался на пол-лба ниже, чем было положено, но он был сильнее и крепче физически, поэтому без труда распластал Драко на кровати и подмял под себя – они упали как-то косо поперёк покрывала и собрали его воздушными складками. В комнате было открыто окно, и этот контраст – горячая кожа и холодный воздух – почти болезненно бил по затылку. Гарри мазнул ладонью по бледной груди, распоротой старым, еле заметным шрамом, и грубо открыл острое плечо – Драко помог ему выпутать себя из рубахи, извиваясь под ним каким-то немыслимым образом. 

Гарри прижался ртом к выпирающей ключице и охнул, когда Драко сжал его руками и коленями, с силой толкнул, перевернув на спину, и вцепился пальцами в его запястья, закинутые за голову, прижимая к кровати. 

У Гарри сердце стукнуло раз через раз.

\- Ого, - выдохнул он, подбивая коленом под спину, и позволил широко мазнуть языком по его плечу, шее и груди – он даже губу прикусил, ощущая дрожь вслед движению. 

\- Ну, и тащит же от тебя перцовкой, - сипло пробубнил Драко, цепляя низ живота короткими ногтями, и Гарри, воспользовавшись его заминкой, вывернулся из хватки и рывком сел – они стукнулись лбами, и Драко раздраженно зашипел на него, впрочем, на самом деле не сердясь. 

\- Моя любимая водка, - отговорился Гарри и положил ладони ему на поясницу. – Если думаешь, что будешь вести сегодня – то это я тут гвоздь программы, - он укусил Драко за шею, и тот рвано выдохнул, обхватывая его плечи рукой.

\- Гвоздь программы – это Уизли-Грейнджер, которых слышно даже здесь, - отозвался он и быстро скользнул языком Гарри в рот – тот, со всеми своими ведьмачьими рефлексами, естественно, не мог оставить это просто так. – Так что не открывай рот, Поттер. 

Гарри задохнулся от такой наглости и сжал чужие бедра, рывком пытаясь вытряхнуть Драко из штанов – естественно, у него не получилось, но он ведь старался.

\- Я не думаю, что это умно с твоей стороны, - хитро сказал он и улыбнулся в чужие губы.

Драко, впрочем, с ним не согласился – они докатались до такой степени, что грохнулись с кровати, по пути навернув с прикроватного столика подсвечник, и расколотили какую-то фарфоровую вазу с дурацкой, кривоватой жар-птицей. Гарри оказался сверху и не смог удержаться от того, чтобы не засмеяться, уткнувшись в покусанную шею – Драко закрыл глаза ладонями и так тяжело вздохнул, будто его тут пытали с пристрастием. 

Не пытали – но с пристрастием. 

\- Ладно, твоя взяла, - он сунул ладони под разошедшиеся полы рубахи и скользнул пальцами под рёбрами. – Вываливайся уже, давай, из одежды. 

Гарри воровато прищурился.

\- Точно? – спросил он, причмокнув губами, когда чужая ладонь в одно движение ухнула под кожаный пояс. – Раньше бы ты так просто не сдался. Я боюсь, что в какой-то момент я останусь без уха, - Гарри осекся, когда ладонь почти требовательно обхватила его. – Или без чего-нибудь ещё, - он приоткрыл рот, толкая воздух сквозь влажные губы. – Важного. 

Драко закатил глаза. 

\- Раньше бы я вытолкал тебя за дверь сразу же, без объяснений, - тихо сказал он и закусил нижнюю губу, предаваясь исследовательскому интересу прирождённого экспериментатора. Гарри фыркнул между хриплыми выдохами. 

\- А, то есть, сейчас бы ты объяснился?

\- Может быть. 

Гарри прижался лбом к его лбу и понял, что вцепился в край чужих штанов так сильно, что разодрал их ровно по бедру. 

\- Давай без «может быть», - он лизнул чужие губы. – А то мне кажется, что я тебя люблю, и мне нужно немного ясности. 

Драко дёрнулся и даже его пальцы замерли – на секунду Гарри показалось, что он сейчас толкнет его в плечи и прогонит за дверь. Конечно, такими репликами разбрасываться, это надо же подумать – впрочем, Гарри не жалел. 

Ни о чём. 

Драко прикрыл глаза, устало, тяжело, но с каким-то еле уловимым трепетом – Гарри вообще его уловил, потому что всю свою жизнь с монстрами один на один рубился. Драко приподнялся на свободном локте, потянулся за поцелуем – и, естественно, получил его, медленный, почти ленивый, такой блаженно умиротворяющий, сказал бы Гарри, если бы ляпал слова так складно, как это делал Дин, завлекая девушек враками. 

\- Думаю, сегодня ты можешь переночевать в моей кровати, - наконец, отозвался Драко, облизывая собственные губы – его рука возобновила исследования, и Гарри, задохнувшись, уточнил.

\- А ты там будешь?

\- Буду. 

У Гарри, наконец-то, получилось освободить его от одежды одним рывком – но это стоило им, собственно, одежды. Они вжались друг в друга, сцепляясь, и Гарри с дрожью ощутил, как под ребра его режут острые, сбитые колени. 

\- А можно, мы не будем там спать? – спросил Гарри, притираясь между его бёдер. Драко глянул на него этими воспалёнными, всё ещё выкрашенные красным глазами – кажется, действительно задумался. 

И улыбнулся. 

\- Можно, если у тебя есть предложение получше. 

Гарри ухмыльнулся, зарываясь пальцами в его жёсткие волосы.

\- У меня много предложений.

Они испробовали каждое. 

 

Утро встретило его больной головой и распахнутым настежь окном – Гарри дёрнулся, пытаясь наощупь определить, где он оказался. Под ладонью было увитое грубой вышивкой покрывало, потом воздушное одеяло, смятая простыня и пустая подушка – он открыл глаза и уставился в эту возмутительно пустую, теплую подушку. 

\- Если ты уже думаешь, где меня искать, то можешь не утруждаться, - Драко привалился плечом к стеллажу, отделяющему кровать от остальной комнаты, и сжал зубами вишню, которая с горкой алела в кружке у него в руках. 

Гарри с трудом сел, оттолкнувшись на локтях, и прижал ладонь ко лбу, ощущая шершавость шрама. 

\- Это слишком сложно сейчас, - простонал он, и Драко невозмутимо кивнул головой за его плечо. 

\- Вода на столике – я добавил туда пару капель зелья, может, поможет. У меня, к сожалению, нет того чудотворного рецепта от твоего наставника.

Гарри обернулся и, причитая что-то про «слишком великолепных колдунов из Бан Арда, которых ему так не хватало всю его долгую, больную жизнь», осушил полную кружку досуха. Потом он какое-то время таращил в окно, на кусок необычно ясного неба для этого времени года, привыкая к ощущениям – в груди словно расползалась лужа расплавленного золота, зато в голове весь туман, как ветром сдуло. 

\- Ты волшебник, - честно сказал Гарри и ткнул пальцем в ягоды. – Это что, вишня? Где ты её достал, сейчас же далеко не сезон? 

Драко невозмутимо пожал плечами. 

\- Доставка в комнату. 

\- А так можно было?

\- Всё время, вообще-то. 

Гарри прикинул количество упущенных возможностей и даже расстроился – впрочем, на повестке дня назревал ещё один очень важный вопрос, поэтому Гарри решил заняться этим позже.

\- Это моя рубаха? – спросил он и, дождавшись, когда Драко кивнёт, зажимая ягоду зубами, уточнил. – А штаны ты надеть не хочешь?

Драко поджал перемазанные красным соком губы.

\- Какие? Единственные приличные ты разорвал в клочья, вон, можешь посмотреть, - он подкинул стопой куски ткани, и Гарри развеселился. 

\- Что, пойдем покупать тебе новые штаны?

Драко махнул на него рукой и даже не поделился вишней.

\- Ох, утухни. 

Гарри чувствовал себя до безобразия замечательно (особенно после нужного зелья), хотя свадьба вчера была не у него – кстати, было бы неплохо спуститься и узнать, не умер ли кто от обилия эмоций и ощущений, да и вообще позавтракать после тяжелых ночных работ. Гарри донельзя довольно разулыбался и подцепил полу собственной рубахи, дёргая на себя.

Он, вообще-то, просто хотел поцеловать его с утра, но Драко свалился ему на колени, возвышаясь на целую голову – Гарри, в принципе, не возмущался, кладя руки ему на бока, прямо над выпирающими тазовыми костями. 

\- У тебя вишня на губе, - сказал он, и Драко невозмутимо пожал плечами. 

\- Я в курсе.

Хитрый чёрт. 

Когда они вдоволь накусали друг другу рты, Драко хищно облизнулся и положил сцепленные руки ему на шею – раньше он так делал в попытке задушить Гарри, приложив к собственной груди, поэтому тот напрягся, прикидывая пути отступления на всякий случай. Он слабо верил в то, что умудрился где-то облажаться до такой степени, но мало ли. 

\- Радостный Уизли вчера проболтался, что у тебя есть винодельня в Туссенте. 

Гарри втянул воздух и задумчиво поджал губы – ладно, вчера был самый важный день в жизни его краснолюдского друга и все такое, поэтому Гарри не собирался обыгрывать его в карты просто из дружеской солидарности. 

\- М-да, - отозвался он и погладил Драко по рёбрам. – Как-то раз я убил одного свирепого вампира, и княгиня отвесила мне подарок в виде заброшенной винодельни. Там даже есть дворецкий-низушек со скверным характером и волшебный повар, которого я спас от участи пожизненного собирателя серебряных ложек. 

Драко хмыкнул и растрепал волосы у него на макушке.

\- Да ты у нас просто континентальный герой.

\- Я даже не буду говорить, как это звучит.

\- О, ты уже сказал. 

Гарри провел кончиком носа по белой коже в вырезе рубахи и вскинул голову, поднимая на Драко глаза – не то, чтобы он там особо волновался, он же ведьмак, ему не положено по таким житейским пустякам, но под рёбрами покалывало. 

\- Слушай, ты ведь остался без дома, - сказал он осторожно, прощупывая почву. – Поэтому, если хочешь, можешь жить на моей винодельне. Я отправлю письмо, Кричер быстро приведет её в божеский вид. 

Драко задумчиво намотал вихр его волос на собственный палец.

\- Это кто?

\- Это мой сварливый дворецкий, - Гарри закатил глаза. – Всю плешь мне проел, что я не занимаюсь территорией, а когда мне заниматься, если архиспоры всё ещё плюются ядом на плантациях?

Драко закусил губу выступающим клыком, положив обе ладони Гарри на плечи, и уставился куда-то в бок, краем глаза наблюдая за небом по ту сторону распахнутого окна.

\- Туссент, значит? – спросил он больше сам себя, и Гарри понял его без пространных объяснений – он привёл отца умирать в этот беззаботный край вина и веселья. – Это серьёзное предложение, Поттер, я бы им так не бросался.

Гарри вцепился пальцами под его рёбрами и ровно сказал.

\- Это просто предложение. 

Драко всмотрелся в него своими тёмными глазами – грозовые тучи почти такие же – и, наклонившись к нему, мягко поцеловал. Его ладони скользнули Гарри по щекам, на затылок, большими пальцами оглаживая скулы, и тот крепко сжал его в собственных руках. 

\- Значит, ты поедешь в Туссент? – улыбнулся он, и Драко возмущенно поджал губы.

\- Я ещё не согласился.

\- Ой, не ври, - засмеялся Гарри и прижался лбом к его груди – чужое сердце за худыми рёбрами стучало быстро и с мелкими, почти очаровательными перебоями. – Мне всё ещё кажется, что я люблю тебя.

Ему было спокойно, и это был хороший прогностический признак – по крайней мере, на это утро точно, быть может, даже на завтрак и предобеденную прогулку, кто знает. 

Драко молчал очень долго, и Гарри поднял на него вопросительный взгляд – тот смотрел на него заинтересованно и задумчиво, покусывая губу этим чёртовым клыком. 

\- Там, на твоей винодельне, большая спальня? 

Гарри попытался вспомнить расположение и размеры комнат – он давненько не показывался во владениях, собственником которых стал каким-то колдовским чудом. 

\- Ну, достаточно, - предположил он и уточнил. – А что?

Драко вдруг расплылся в хитрой улыбке, которая делала его больше похожим на человека, чем вся остальная мимика вместе взятая – он запустил пальцы Гарри в волосы – вот, прицепился – потягивая вихры в своё удовольствие. 

\- Да вот интересно стало – ты когда-нибудь трахался на чучеле единорога?

Гарри забыл, как пользоваться собственным ртом, пока Драко ему не напомнил – собственно, таких предложений ему ещё не делали, и он не знал, чего от них ждать, но он уже был согласен. 

Новиград за окном жил, размахав неожиданно ясным небом поздней осенью, и его густой, дрожащий воздух наполнял пышущие лёгкие – это приключение заканчивалось.

Начиналось новое.

**Author's Note:**

> *Старшая Речь: "Здравствуй, Башня Фальки. Откройся".


End file.
